


Ciao, Bella, Ciao!

by Yellowzone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Free Hands Cum, Hate Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда нельзя мешать работу и личные отношения. Ни-ког-да, чёрт подери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciao, Bella, Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Ролевая в соавторстве вот с этим челочечком: https://ficbook.net/authors/98098  
> Возможны ошибки, хотя текст читали и перечитывали не один раз. Прошу простить нас за недочёты.

— Maith ar maidin, cairde.  
В столовой воцарилась гробовая тишина на несколько секунд. Звякнувшая об тарелку вилка заставила вздрогнуть почти каждого, кто сидел за столом. Конечно, они все знали, что вскоре должен приехать новый наёмник, но никто не ожидал его увидеть именно сейчас. Предупреждения о приезде не было: ни звонков, ни писем — он просто приехал. Так же неожиданно, как и ушёл предыдущий девятый член команды. И судя по отсутствию чемоданов, он уже успел отыскать свою комнату и скинуть все вещи туда. Неужели наёмники настолько увлеклись уплетением завтрака, что пропустили столь важное событие?  
— Я говорю, доброе утро, ау! — повторил новоприбывший, нетерпеливо помахав всем рукой.  
Первым спохватился Пиро, резко вставший из-за стола и пройдя к новенькому. Уилл оценивающим взглядом осмотрел парня: чуть ниже его, примерно на два дюйма, златоглазый блондин, улыбчивое лицо, жесты слегка неуверенные, но кто станет его за это осуждать? Ясно было, что он просто не привык видеть кого-то нового в коллективе. Как и все, в общем-то. Со временем это пройдёт и от неловкости не останется и следа. В противном случае выйдет не очень хорошо по некоторым причинам. Уилл крепко пожал чужую руку, невольно отмечая, что у парня на запястье ожоги.  
— Привет, приятель, — поздоровался Инженер. Он тоже выглядел слегка растерянным и наверняка не знал, что ему сказать: познакомиться или предложить присоединиться к завтраку. Высшее руководство так ничего и не рассказало наёмникам о новичке.  
— Предлагаю оставить все эти прелюдии на потом, лады? У меня желудок узлом завязан, так что я бы не отказался перекусить.  
Кто-то за столом усмехнулся, а Делл всё-таки поднялся из-за стола и поспешно наложил Скауту его порцию. Остальные продолжали молчать, внимательными взглядами осматривая парня. С их стороны это было не особо-то прилично, даже такой неотёсанный Уилл это понимал. Но чтобы обстановка не становилась ещё более угнетающей, нужно было что-то предпринять. Благо, Уилл не страдал проблемами речи и всегда мог завести разговор, хотят этого другие или нет.  
— Может, я ошибаюсь, но в данный момент вы должны жрать то, что наложено в ваши тарелки, а не меня, — с усмешкой сказал он и указал пальцем на единственного, кто с большим аппетитом набивал своё брюхо — на Пиро. — Брали бы пример с этого чудика. На меня вы насмотреться ещё успеете — я тут с вами надолго, чай.  
— Эк, какой дерзкий, — отрезал Демо, и все уткнулись в свои тарелки.  
Остаток завтрака прошёл безмолвно и окончился быстро. На счастье многим. И когда все были сыты и относительно довольны, наёмники перебрались в гостиную, наплевав на все свои планы, потому что они ещё успеются. Зачинщиком этого сбора был, собственно, Скаут, хоть и не по своей воле. Его б желание, так он бы и потом со всеми перездоровался, но так вышло, что именно сегодня — воскресенье, а завтра — рабочий день, так что откладывать знакомство на потом — не очень хорошая идея.  
— Как-то вас много, — Разведчик плюхнулся в кресло и выдохнул. — Мне прям неловко, что я окружён таким вниманием и меня не собираются бить. Окей, я Уилл ОʼДоэрти и я ваш новый коллега. Разведчик, тащемта.  
Он закинул ногу на ногу и расслабленно откинулся на спинку.  
— Надеюсь, мы подружимся» и всякое такое.  
— Доэрти? Какое женское имя, — задумчивым голосом сказал мужик в каске. Скаут нахмурился.  
— Ты кто?  
— Кто я? Хех, я — Солдат, девчонка!  
— Так, слушай сюда, Солдат. Во-первых, ОʼДоэрти. Во-вторых, это не имя, а фамилия, кретин. Постарайся запомнить, договорились? Имя есть у тебя?  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты не наш враг?!  
Скаут цокнул и картинно закатил глаза. С этим мужиком всё ясно, с ним иметь дело уже не было желания. А вот остальные оказались вполне неплохими ребятами. Особенно глубоко в душу плебейского бунтаря запал Пиро, имя которого он, правда, так и не смог узнать, потому что тот ни слова не сказал. Видать, немой, решил Разведчик, хлопая блондина по плечу.  
Познакомившись со всеми и разговорившись, парень просидел в гостиной целых часа два, даже не заметив хода времени. В процессе беседы Уилл узнал немало: начиная от того, что из себя представляет этот проект, в который он вступил, и заканчивая тем, против кого борется Синяя команда. По рассказам — ничего страшного. Только странно всё это. Респ какой-то, фактическое бессмертие… Такое ново для недалёкого парня: он ведь жил там, где и слова «турель» не существовало! А тут вон какой набор — хоть язык ломай, ей-богу! Но ладно, подумалось, свыкнется со временем.  
На этом их посиделка окончилась, и все разошлись по своим делам: кто-то в подвалы работать ушёл, кто-то пьянствовать и играть в покер, кому-то надоела шумная компания и он решил снова уединиться (то был Снайпер, и за ним тихонько ускользнул Шпион). Остались только Скаут да Поджигатель, не захотевший расставаться со своим новым другом. Скаут против не был, наоборот, он поддался и в итоге был уведён в чужую комнату, где блондин наконец-то заговорил и где Разведчика развлекали рассказами до самого ужина. И ещё где стало ясно, что Пиро — отличный друг.  
Потом Уилл не выдержал. Дорога его умотала, поэтому надолго энергии не хватило и парень, сытый, отправился спать. Правда, лёг он всё равно позже, чем хотел. Вспомнив о том, что вещи не разобраны, пришлось разгребать чемоданы и раскидывать всё по местам. И вот уже потом, когда все проблемы были решены, Скаут завалился на кровать и практически моментально провалился в сон, чтобы утром проснулся от душераздирающего крика Солдата, оповещавшего на лад петуха о том, что наступило утро и скоро начнётся рейд. Ох, знал бы только Уилл, на что подписывается…  
* * * *  
— У Синих прибавление, — небрежно бросил Красный Шпион, заходя в столовую и цапнув у кого-то горячую кружку с кофе; этим «кем-то» оказался Хэви, который тяжёлым взглядом вперился во француза, но великодушно промолчал. — А точнее — замена в составе.  
Утро на Виадуке — это противно, холодно и скучно. Сам Виадук — это кучка складских домов, покрытых застарелым инеем, горы, снега и железнодорожный мост, по которому никто никогда не ездит: рельсы заржавели, шпалы сгнили, да и сам мост кончается тупиком. Конечно, здесь были красивые виды, но восхищались ими лишь в самом начале и недолго. В конце концов, их послали в эту задницу мира отрабатывать деньги, а не пялить моргалы на остроконечные белые вершины и непуганых медведей, ревевших им что-то грубое и неприветливое. А отрабатывать — это бегать по сугробам, щедро черпая снег и лёд сапогами, примерзать к винтовке, стоя на позиции, щеголять модными сосульками из носа и люто ненавидеть каждое завывание сирены, зовущей на новую мясорубку. Вполне естественно, что на вторую неделю всем вдруг резко захотелось обратно в пыльный Дастбол или замшелый Туфорт, но вестей с небес о переезде не поступало… и не поступит. По крайней мере, в ближайший месяц.  
Так что завтраки, обеды и ужины были пока единственными светлыми мероприятиями. Еда горячая, комната тёплая, кипяток имеется, а идти никуда не хочется. К этому можно ещё прибавить изысканное общество, часто говорил Инженер, судорожно стуча кусалом за синими губами, но шутка давно потеряла актуальность.  
—Кто-нибудь важный? — лениво поинтересовался Снайпер, кутаясь в безрукавку и чуть ли не дырявя карманы кулаками от стремления сохранить тепло.  
— Не особо. Прежний Скаут слился, а новый приехал так внезапно, что даже я об этом узнал совсем недавно.  
— Ха, слабак! — презрительно фыркнул их Разведчик, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь взять с верхней полки коробку с мюслями. — Спорим на двести баксов, что я в первую же минуту вскрою ему череп!  
— Как я его понимаю, — неприветливо буркнул Медик, чем несказанно удивил всю команду. — Будь моя воля – грелся бы на солнышке и не видел бы все ваши хмурые рожи…  
— Спокойно, док! — хохотнул Инжи, хлопая немца по плечу так, что тот подавился горячим чаем. — Не сыпь соль на щёлочь, и без тебя тошно.  
— Что за базар, кексики? — зыркнул как всегда бодрый и свежий Джейн, учуяв нарушение дисциплины.  
— Иди к чёрту, — отмахнулся механик, который Джейна в принципе не боялся. — Ещё ты тут выступать будешь…  
Красный Пиро слушал перепалку молча; если честно, ему сейчас вообще не было никакого дела до окружающего мира. Красный Пиро резиновым киселём растёкся по столешнице и тяжело сопел в противогаз, нюхая собственный перегар и испытывая привычное желание застрелиться, чтобы респаун привёл его в норму. У Красного Пиро было жестокое похмелье, и ему было откровенно насрать на двузначную минусовую отметку на градуснике, но не из-за хмурого начала дня: мороза, жары и боли он не чувствовал никогда, но это не мешало общему паршивому состоянию. И даже когда на кухню зашёл злой Подрывник и крепко взял его за шкирятник, Пиро почти не подал признаков жизни, куклой болтаясь в пальцах высокого шотландца.  
— Ещё раз ты, сволочь такая нехорошая, полезешь за моим ямайским ромом… — вдохновенно начал Тэвиш, через слово встряхивая фигурку в комбинезоне, будто она ничего не весила.  
— О, а у тебя есть ром? — оживился стрелок. — И ты не делишься? Жаба душит, что ли, большая и зелёная?  
— Да уж, нехорошо, — степенно кивнул Шпион. — Я бы тоже не отказался от крепкого в такой собачий холод.  
— Мммыымм… — выдал на это сам виновник, что значило что-то среднее между «иди нахер» и «ты говнюк». Видя, что товарищи предательски приняли сторону огненного рецидивиста, ДеГрут разжал кулак, и Пиро рухнул за стол, что-то опять невнятно прошипев. К счастью, динамики объявили, что до начала боя остались считанные минуты, и семейная сцена закончилась на этом безобидном моменте.  
— Все сопливые и отмороженные в конце рейда приглашаются в медпункт, — явно издеваясь, громко сказал Медик, вставая со стула так, будто хотел просидеть там всю оставшуюся жизнь. — Тихим и вежливым достанется аскорбинка и поцелуй в лобик.  
— Угомонись, а? — допекал его Инжи, тоже двигаясь к выходу. — И что на тебя только нашло?  
Поняв, что все уже топают в оружейную, Поджигатель тоже стёк со стола и, пошатываясь, двинулся следом. Весть о новом Синем Разведчике сначала канула в чёрную дыру, но всё-таки теперь опять всплыла на поверхность. Новичок, значит. Посреди рабочего месяца, значит. Ну что ж, одного крещения огнём с него хватит – а дальше пусть катится горящей колбаской. Жаль только, что в снегах пропана уходила в два раза больше, ибо кататься по сугробам никто не запрещал, сбивая с себя пламя. Но в том-то и дело, что кое-кто просто не успевал это сделать.  
И Скауты – в частности.  
* * *  
— Вчера было теплее, — недовольно высказал своё мнение Скаут, застёгивая куртку.  
— Это ещё что, тут и холоднее бывало, — усмехнулся Инженер.  
Радостного в этом было мало. Отмораживать свои конечности не входило в планы Разведчика. Да и по сугробам особо быстро не побегаешь. Наматывая на шею шарф (лишним он точно не будет), Уилл посмотрел в окно. Ну, хоть погода спокойная: ни метели, ни ветра в принципе — уже хорошо. Остальное — пустяки; и не в таком дерьме бывал парень, так что и тут как-нибудь, да выкрутится.  
— Зря ты, наверное, так сразу в бой рвёшься, — сказал ему здоровяк, раскручивая барабан своего пулемёта; стоявший рядом Медик согласно кивнул. — Нужно было сначала посмотреть, что да как, подучиться…  
— Ничего сложного, — самоуверенно заявил Скаут. — Я в курсе того, что надо делать. Я знаю, как это надо делать. И я уверен, что я не зря «так сразу в бой рвусь», усёк, здоровяк?  
На этом их дискуссия была окончена: Уилл отчётливо дал понять, что в продолжении этот разговор не нуждается. На небольшой деревянный домик обрушилось гробовое молчание, разбавляемое лишь тихим шорохом, костяным стуком зубов из-за лютого мороза и звуком крутящегося барабана. Сказать было совершенно нечего, и все сосредоточились на предстоящем бое.  
Разведчик ничуть не волновался. Это далеко не первая авантюра, в которой ему приходится участвовать, пускай эта и была самой безумной из всех. Он готов ко всему. Ну, или почти ко всему. Он на самом деле не сильно понимал, что тут происходит: какие-то братья, борьба за гравий, который нахер никому не нужен… Он и не старался понять, в общем-то, потому что его это особо не касалось. Его работа заключалось в том, что он должен убивать и зарабатывать на этом деньги. Прочее дерьмо его не интересовало.  
Когда женский прокуренный голос оповестил о том, что начало боя будет ровно через минуту, команда сдвинулась со своих мест и остановилась у выхода, готовая сорваться с места. Скаут взял с бочки, стоявшей у окна, обрез и крепко сжал его в обмотанных руках.  
— Без перчаток? — удивился доктор. — Руки же отморозишь!  
— Неудобно, знаешь ли. Да и хватка в них слабее, так что даже не пытайся уговаривать. Я сказал: Не. Пытайся. Уговаривать. Надеюсь, ты меня услышал, — губы растянулись в наглой ухмылке.  
— Отчётливо, — коротко бросил Медик и уязвлено задрал нос, отвернувшись от юнца. Кажется, ему такое обращение совсем не понравилось.  
— Постарайся не по…  
— Так, парни, я всё понимаю: вы волнуетесь и всё такое — я же грёбаный новичок — но не надо принимать меня за сосунка. Я не пальцем деланный.  
Дверь с шелестом поднялась, открывая путь, зазвучала сирена и все разом стартанули, разбегаясь в разные стороны. Уилл побежал по левой стороне: преодолел одну лестницу, другую, пробежал коридор и вышел за пределы своей базы. Местность новая, поэтому пришлось потратить некоторое время на её изучение. Скаут был предельно осторожен и держал оружие наготове. Внимательным взглядом осмотревшись, он пробежал вперёд, тихо поднялся по лестнице; глазам открылась площадка, на которой и проходило всё действие. Круглая платформа с грязно-белой точкой внутри, а вокруг неё носятся наёмники разных команд.  
— Ничё так игры у вас, ребята, — хохотнул Скаут в микрофон, скрывшись от посторонних глаз за металлическим листом и крепче обхватывая своё оружие. В наушнике послышался смешок, затем ему сказали действовать, пока путь чист; Разведчик, не медля, выскочил на точку и принялся плясать вокруг в неё вместе с Солдатом и Поджигателем, пока она не загорелось голубым цветом.  
— Хорошее начало! — одобрил Солдат, но тут же сменил тон. — А теперь выводи из строя поддержку!  
— Dimwit, — в ответ огрызнулся Уилл, но всё-таки побежал ближе к чужой базе избавляться от неприятелей.  
Забежав в сарай, он шустро перескочил через все ступени, оказываясь на втором этаже. Пробежал по балкону, едва не угодив прямиком под солдатскую ракету, завернул за угол. Без шума добраться до Снайпера не получилось, поэтому, когда Скаут вышел на мост, его уже поджидали. Плечо резко заныло, рана от пули будто горела. Было больно, очень даже больно, но Уилл старался не обращать на это внимания. Адреналин сейчас работал на него.  
— Вот чёрт, — выругался австралиец, потому что он промахнулся, а в следующую секунду он увидел, что на него направляют дула обреза и ехидно усмехаются.  
Тело сделало клёвый кувырок через деревянное ограждение, беспомощно хрустнувшее под чужим весом, и повалилось прямиком в сугроб. Разведчик подошёл ближе к краю, чтобы посмотреть на Снайпера, затем оглядел местность, позабыв о собственной безопасности. Но было слишком любопытно, хотелось как следует осмотреться и запомнить это место, чтобы потом он мог без труда ориентироваться и лучше избегать стычек с врагом.  
— Там к тебе гости, парень, — сказал ему охотник, пристально наблюдавший с противоположной стороны. Скаут не сразу осознал, что это к нему обращались, потому и обернулся он слишком поздно.  
Огнемёт держали едва ли не у самого носа. Скаут хотел было сделать шаг назад, но вовремя вспомнил, что стоит на самом краю моста.  
* * *  
— Эй, Спай, ты часом не заснул? — зло процедил сквозь зубы Демо, ныряя за стену дома для перезарядки. — Сраный враг на точке, вырежи их там к чёртовой матери!  
Ему не ответили, поскольку француз уже над этим активно работал. Сегодня Синие явно были в ударе: выскочили, как пробка из бутылки — и уже хапнули себе контроль, не подпуская к себе вражескую команду. К счастью, длилось всё это недолго: Солдат рассвирепел и, потащив Медика за собой, кинулся грудью на бастион, чтобы согнать «наглых сосунков». Остальные пошли с флангов, пока Доу отвлекал на себя внимание. Поднялся кровавый переполох, с привычным свистом пуль, грохотом снарядов и очередными болезненными смертями, однако точка до сих пор светилась эмблемой BLU.  
Тьяго туда не торопился от слова «совсем». Хотя он понимал, что не стоит так халатно относиться к работе, но настроение воевать упало ниже плинтуса и подниматься в ближайшие часы не планировало. Огнемёт казался с тонну весом, а снежная пелена проваливалась под каждым его шагом. В голове шумело испорченное радио. Дьявольски хотелось спать; рубило так, что хоть ложись прямо тут и дрыхни. Ноги заплетались, но Пиро, угрюмо фыркнув на свою далеко не первую в жизни похмельную слабость, заставил себя выше поднять раструб Дожигателя и двинуться вперёд.  
«No bebere, no bebere, no bebere…» — стучалась в висках назойливая мантра, но Поджигатель точно знал, что грош цена такому обещанию: пить он будет, и много, ибо на то были... свои личные причины. Без всякого энтузиазма спалив до пепла вражеского Шпиона, упорно косившего под Инженера, кубинец хотел было утереть сопливый нос, но наткнулся на фильтры, глухо выматерился и двинулся вперёд.  
Убедившись, что на точке пока и без него справляются, он задрал голову вверх, где на мостике, рядом с их Снайпером мелькнуло синее шустрое пятно. Не иначе как новое пушечное мясо решило размяться на чём-то в меру лёгком и беззащитном. И хотя вряд ли Мика Манди можно было таковым назвать, но Разведчикам он всегда проигрывал в скорости и резкости манёвров. Лениво подумав, что надо сегодня принести хоть какую-то пользу, Тьяго полез по утоптанному склону наверх, стараясь вести себя как можно тише.  
К великому сожалению, полезное он сделать не успел: мёртвый от выстрела в упор австралиец навернулся, улетев вниз, а мальчишка почему-то остался стоять, пялясь по сторонам и за общим звуковым фоном совершенно не замечая приближающегося противника. Очень, блять, интересно, мрачно думал кубинец, прямо-таки чудо света и архитектуры, а не занюханная база в самой жопе мира. Впрочем, не его дело; завис – и ладно, ему же хуже. Так что когда парень обернулся, грозное оружие было направлено прямиком в тощее пузо.  
На пару опасных мгновений Пиро склонил голову набок, лениво и без всякого интереса изучая новичка. Как и прежние бегуны, эта дылда ничем не отличалась от своих собратьев по ремеслу. Разве что россыпью веснушек и каким-то уж слишком наглым вызовом в блестящих глазах. Испытывая грандиозное желание презрительно сплюнуть, кубинец закатил глаза и решил, что есть более приоритетные цели, на которые стоит тратить пропан. Поэтому он просто резко, со всей силы пихнул мальчишку огнемётом так, что тот сначала задохнулся от нехватки воздуха, а ужа потом рухнул спиной вперёд с далеко не маленькой высоты. Оценив хруст костей, Тьяго понял, что Скаут сломал себе что-то жизненно важное, поэтому вытянул руку с ракетницей и выстрелил горящим снарядом по скрюченной худой фигурке. Два раза, чтоб наверняка отбить у него всякую охоту сопротивляться. Больше не обращая на него внимания, Поджигатель едва успел пригнуться, чтобы не попасть под раздачу Синего Снайпера, и потащился к точке, которая, к слову, уже сияла красным.  
* * *  
— Что за хуйня!  
Скаут был в шоке. В самом настоящем, что б его, шоке. Он стоял посреди старого барака и ошалелым взглядом осматривал себя. Похлопал по груди, животу, потрогал лицо — всё в порядке, всё целое и ничего не болит. Теперь он понимал, что ему говорили. Если до этого он был безразличен к словам своих соратников и лишь считал, что это странно, то теперь он был удивлён и восхищён одновременно, потому что такой хуеты ему видеть ещё не приходилось. И уж тем более испытывать на себе.  
— Это называется «Респ», парень, — усмехнулся Снайпер, потому что он видел смерть Скаута, так что он понимал, о чём идёт речь.  
Разведчик кивнул. К этому можно привыкнуть, каким бы странным это ни было. А вот смириться с тем, что вражеский Поджигатель так просто слил обескураженного Скаута, он не мог. И не хотел в какой-то степени. Всё было бы нормально, если бы они были в равных условиях; Скаут в этом сам виноват и он это хорошо понимал. Но это никак не мешало ему злиться за подобную наглость со стороны какого-то парня в противогазе. Позволить так просто себя убить, не успев предпринять при этом хоть какие-то попытки сопротивления — нет уж. Уилл завёл руку за спину и потянул молнию сумки вниз, приоткрывая её, чтобы в случае чего он без труда смог вытащить биту. Обрез был вынут из ящика, потому что при возрождении оружия в руках не оказалось. И он снова вышел на улицу, ртом вдыхая холодный воздух и твёрдой походкой отправляясь на поле.  
Это было похоже на охоту. А Уилл охотиться умел. Не на животных — где ему с ними тягаться было-то, — на людей. На этот раз он заходил справа. На возвышении стояли Демо вместе с Медиком, потому что первому очень требовалось лечение. Разведчик презрительно фыркнул, когда заметил, что точка горит красным цветом, сощурился, пригнувшись, и начал высматривать. Его ребята усердным трудом пытались отвоевать право на владение «горой», в наушнике слышалось тихое бормотание Инженера, который за стеной возвышал свои построения. В целом картина выглядела жалко, потому что Синие бились будто не в полную силу, а Красные наступали и нещадно убивали всех и каждого. И неужто это у них частые случаи? Тогда немудрено, что бывший Скаут освободил вакансию. Хотя ему за это следовало бы сказать спасибо — сидеть в тюрьме Уиллу очень не хотелось.  
— Спокуха, пацаны! Подожмите свои ягодицы и старайтесь работать слаженнее, — скомандовал Разведчик и поймал на себе негодующие взгляды рядом стоящих. Как ни в чём не бывало подмигнув камрадам, он соскочил вниз, чуть не потонул в сугробе и кинулся к точке отвлекать всё внимание на себя. — Fhéachann tú amaideach! Oi, — пуля просвистела в опасной близости от уха, парень инстинктивно подался в сторону.  
Выстрелив раз в пузо подбежавшего Красного коллеги, Скаут насмешливо пролепетал, чтобы тот не хлопал глазёнками и был бдительнее и забежал за камень, как раз вовремя скрываясь от вражеского огня. Затем, перескочив через препятствие, навернул пару кругов вокруг Хеви и Солдата, стоявших на точке. Он не особо старался и постоянно пытался взглядом уловить одну единственную фигуру. Несколько выстрелов он пропустил впустую, пока вертел головой по сторонам. Один раз огрёб по голове тяжёлым оружием — случайно, но было больно и горячо, потому что пулемёт нагревается не хуже огнемёта. Но точку пацан отвоевал, пришедшие на помощь наёмники ему в этом поспособствовали.  
— Инжи, бегом ставь свои игрушки в зоне видимости врага. Шизик… эу, Шизик? — Уилл обернулся и состроил такое недовольно выражение лица, что Пиро издалека его увидел и, кажется, всё понял, потому что он поспешил оставить охотника наедине с винтовкой. — Сторожи Инжа и его… эту… хуёвину, короче.  
— Вы смотрите: первый день на войне, а уже в командиры затесался! Что за борзость и где справедливость? — беззлобно фыркнул Шпион где-то рядом.  
— А потому что вы тут балет танцуете, а не сражаетесь! Держите оборону и не подпускайте этих кретинов близко, ясно? Отлично, — не услышав ответа, Скаут не без трудностей забрался на каменистое возвышение и прокрался за металлическими листами, радуясь тому, что никто по верху не пошёл, и он мог спокойно пробраться в сарай, чтобы там подкараулить Снайпера.  
Он сменил обрез на биту, крепко сжал рукоять и почти на цыпочках вошёл в деревянное построение. Но где-то на лестнице замер, почувствовав резкий прилив энтузиазма и сил при виде Поджигателя. Вот, где прячется, мальчик. Испугался? Забавно, подумалось Скауту. Но задним числом он понимал, что ни черта этот парень не боится, как и никто из присутствующих здесь.  
Разведчик заметил, как крепко сжал своё оружие его противник, но воспользоваться им он не дал, замахнувшись и ударив по огнемёту в попытке выбить его. Движения были быстрыми, лёгкими; после нового взмаха бита вбила голову Поджигателя в дерево. И этого вполне хватило бы, чтобы отправить ублюдка на респ, но Скауту так не показалось и для пущей убедительности и собственного удовольствия он нанёс ещё пару ударов, в считанные секунды превратив голову в одну сплошную и отвратительную массу.  
— Поделом, скотина, — удовлетворённо хмыкнул он, встряхивая оружие, и вдруг безвольным телом повалился вниз с дырой в голове.  
* * *  
Ожив снова, Тьяго только апатично поднял противогаз и чихнул на весь респаун так, что выбегавший оттуда Шпион вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Если честно, то отделять личные амбиции от работы он научился давно; все наёмники, проведя тут больше года, учатся этому полезному навыку. Есть две команды, они друг друга мочат, попутно выполняя задания — и на этом всё. Свои мнение и эмоции будь добр оставить за бортом, ибо если будешь постоянно рефлексировать не будешь мочить — не получишь капусты, а ведь именно за ней многие сюда и потащились. Вот в реальном мире это имеет важное значение, а на игрушечной войне — увольте; нервы ещё пригодятся. Очередная быстрая смерть не принесла ему ничего нового, кроме избавления от сраного бадуна; он почти ничего не почувствовал, когда ему неожиданно прилетело по голове чем-то тупым и увесистым. Взбодрившись и поняв, что разум прояснился, а силы вернулись к нему, кубинец опять порысил на передовую. Признаться, от Скаутов он дох довольно редко — такие случаи можно было пересчитать по пальцам (и это, кажется, седьмой) — а значит, этот bambino всё-таки не безнадёжен. Браво, compadre, с первой кровью и первым воскрешением, равнодушно подумал Пиро.  
Говорят, и то, и другое не слишком приятно, когда впервые.  
— Ещё минуту продержаться, ну! — заорал Демо, закидывая издалека Синего Инженера и его постройки гранатами; каким-то хреном гений умудрился отстроиться прямо на точке. Рядом маячило такое же мурло в противогазе. Метко пальнув по техасцу из ракетницы, чем сильно отвлёк его от обслуживания своих игрушек, Пиро немного поиграл с коллегой в пинг-понг одной гранатой Подрывника, пока тот единым махом не взорвал чужое гнездо вместе с обитателями. Сейчас же на точку двинулись Хэви с Медиком и с убером наготове, чтобы в любой момент подавить сопротивление.  
Однако Поджигатель не захотел вместе с товарищами отбивать точку и вместо этого двинул прямиком на вражеский респаун — встречать соперника в гордом одиночестве. Он точно знал, что огненная стена вполне может задержать Синих на несколько нужных секунд. Скатившись с небольшого пригорка и веером взметнув снег, Тьяго юркнул в деревянный барак… и опять столкнулся нос к носу с новичком.  
На этот раз кубинец оказался быстрее.  
Жевать сопли было категорически некогда, поэтому прежде чем пацан успел надавить на спуск, Пиро машинально сбил его с ног мощным ударом своего верного Дожигателя, затем ногой отпихнул в сторону выпавший обрез и, наступив на чужую грудь, всё-таки выпустил струю пламени. Крещение огнём (ровно как и крещение пулей, ракетой и ножом-бабочкой) состоялось, ибо через это проходили все. И сам Поджигатель - далеко не исключение.  
Сквозь окуляры он без малейшей ненависти или сочувствия несколько мгновений смотрел, как кричит и катается Скаут, тщетно пытаясь сбить обжигающие языки, но участь его снова была решена. Да, кубинец не мог знать, насколько сильную боль испытывал парень; он всего лишь делал своё дело и принимал последствия как должное. За целый год в проекте можно привыкнуть и не к таким ужасным зрелищам, расшатывающим психику любому здоровому человеку.  
Но Пиро не ощущал на душе ничего. Только вот в голове стучал мотив одной грустной песенки, никак не подходившей под ситуацию. Не сдержавшись и мелодично промычав его, он осторожно двинулся дальше, надеясь накрыть всю команду неожиданной атакой.  
Вновь появившись в крохотном, промёрзшем доме, парень нервно дёрнул бровями. Боли от пламени будто и не было, но неприятный осадок всё-таки остался, и это чертовски нервировало. Смерти от пули в голову или гранаты в живот были куда легче и ничего за собой не несли, кроме лёгкой досады по тому, что Скауту мешают выполнять его работу. Но подыхать от огня — это совсем другое. Чувствовать, как горит твоя кожа, как огонь медленно убивает, заставляя мучиться и мечтать о том, чтобы кто-нибудь помог сдохнуть, — это мучительные, адские пытки.  
А чёрт хорош, знает своё дело. Но на этом его халява закончится. Уилл всегда настроен решительно и этот случай — не исключение. Поджигатель наверняка никому удовольствия не приносит своими пламенными убийствами, так что команда ещё "спасибо" скажет. Пара рейдов — и он выучит все повадки Пиро, а потом всё пойдёт, как по маслу, потому что другой исход принимать Разведчик не намерен. Он своего добьётся. Но сначала ещё раз пробьёт ему голову.  
Когда возродившиеся сокомандники ринулись к выходу, Скаута вдруг будто током прошибло. Он понял замысел противника, но своих останавливать уже было поздно. Скакнув в сторону, ближе ко второму выходу, чтобы не заметили, парню довелось увидеть, как горят его камрады. Тупицы. Если есть возможность проверить местность на наличие посторонних лиц, то ей нужно пользоваться — окно им на кой хрен?! И хотя было жаль осознавать, какие эти мужики — кретины, в этой ситуации имелись и положительные стороны.  
Выйдя через боковые ворота, Уилл достал из-за пояса пистолет, тихо вышел из-за угла и вытянул руку, целясь в голову.  
— Oi, dimwit, — окликнул он Пиро, отвлекая от своего занятия, и склонил голову к плечу, растягивая губы в ухмылке. — Slan go foill!  
Этот выстрел, по сути, ничего не решил. Кроме того, что парень заступился за своих приятелей и просто отомстил за мучительную смерть.  
Это было даже весело. Азарт не отпускал на протяжении всей борьбы, и Уилл подумал, что ему это нравится. Вроде бы участвуют в войне, но, чёрт дери, с бесконечной жизнью это казалось обычным развлечением. Убиваешь, умираешь, восстаёшь из мёртвых, снова убиваешь. Да, к этому определённо можно привыкнуть.  
— Для начала всё равно очень даже хорошо, — сказал ему Демо, выйдя с Респа и остановившись рядом. До конца оставалось несколько секунд. — В следующий раз, надеюсь, будет лучше.  
Скаут краем глазом глянул на место, где только что лежал труп Поджигателя, убрал пистолет на место и тихо хмыкнул, мысленно соглашаясь со словами Подрывника.  
— А пока придётся наслаждаться секундами унижения. Благо смерть будет быстрая, — Шпион достал сигарету из портсигара, замер на секунду и убрал её обратно; в этот же момент зазвучал голос Администратора, на всё поле кричащий о том, что Синяя команда проиграла.  
— Об этом мне никто не говорил! — негодующе возмутился Уилл и глянул в сторону приближающегося шума. — Блеск.  
— Всё бывает в первый раз, — парня ободряюще похлопали по плечу.  
Да уж. Вот к такому привыкнуть будет сложнее. Потому что гордость - сука страшная и не терпящая возражений.  
— Я просто в восторге от этого дерьма.  
* * *  
В комнате было пусто: все Красные убежали вперёд, чтобы добить беспомощного противника, так что скакать вслед за ними не было смысла. Всё, что он там найдёт — измазанные в крови стены и кучку трупов в синем разной степени повреждённости. Или части трупов, в принципе неважно. Стащив с макушки противогаз и тряхнув вечно спутанными чёрными кудрями, Пиро вздохнул полной грудью, скинул оружие в свой шкафчик и пошёл на базу. Он как всегда не знал, радоваться ли ему, что рейд кончился, или же огорчаться по поводу скучного остатка дня. Делать на этой базе было решительно нечего.  
Однако вся предсказуемость исчезла, едва на его плечо легла чья-то цепкая рука, пока кубинец сидел и спокойно наворачивал плотный обед, никого не трогая.  
— Тьяго, — тоном, не терпящим возражения, начал Медик. — Как закончишь с трапезой, жду тебя в своём кабинете.  
Ложка шумно звякнула о тарелку, выпав с пальцев; все взгляды сейчас же обратились к ним. Повисла гробовая тишина, а это означало, что ничего хорошего в медкабинете не произойдёт.  
— Para que? — мрачно поинтересовался Пиро, зыркая через плечо и окончательно убеждаясь, что немец пребывал в том настроении, когда хочется экспериментировать направо и налево, не считаясь с чувствами и мыслями пациента по этому поводу.  
— Раз приглашаю, значит надо, — весьма содержательно пояснил эскулап, крепче сжимая пальцы на чужой куртке — и вот тут Поджигатель понял, что дело дрянь. Наверняка это напрямую связано с его безудержным пьянством в последние несколько дней. Скорее всего, ему вколят какую-то жуткую самодельную сыворотку и лишат одной из сомнительных радостей в его грёбаной жизни.  
— Парень, беги, — на полном серьёзе сказал Инженер, и это был дельный совет: биться с немцем один на один и устраивать погром на общей кухне было ни разу не рационально. Вырвавшись из чужой хватки, парень рванул из-за стола под чужой властный голос:  
— А ну стой, dummkopf! Тебе же хуже!  
— И хлеб, и зрелище, — прокомментировал Снайпер, во всю уплетая краюху оного и провожая взглядом взметнувшийся подол белой утеплённой шинели.  
Выскочив на улицу, Тьяго на ходу слепил увесистый снежок и, как только Медик показался в поле зрения, метнул его прямо в чужую арийскую физиономию. Тот, естественно, обидился и захлебнулся возмущением, снимая очки и яростно протирая их подолом одежды. По красному лицу стекали тающие остатки импровизированного снаряда.  
— Как ребёнок, честное слово! — крикнул он, обращаясь к деревянному бараку, за угол которого завернул неудавшийся пациент. — Ну, что за детский сад! Впрочем, ладно. Сам потом зайдёшь, очень надо мне за тобой бегать. На рейдах и так хватает.  
"И ведь зайду", — как-то обречённо согласился Тьяго у себя в голове, слушая хруст снега от чужих удаляющихся шагов. Во-первых, потому что скучно. Во-вторых, потому что интересно, что там вдруг Медику от него понадобилось. В-третьих, игнорирование помощи от него, пускай даже насильственной, обычно выливалось в жуткую обиду и ответный игнор в самый нужный момент, когда истекаешь кровью от вражеских усилий и даже не можешь пальцем шевельнуть. А это всё — так, непрофессиональное ребячество.  
Постояв ещё немного и слушая тишину, Пиро достал сигарету, спёртую у Шпиона, повертел в руке, но всё-таки не закурил, потому что табак поди ещё достань теперь, а корчиться в никотиновой ломке вдобавок ко всему остальному — перспектива печальная. Покрошив её на землю (и мысленно услышав вопль француза), парень собрался было уходить, но его отвлекло какое-то синее движение впереди. Не иначе как противник тоже вышел подымить... или ещё за чем-нибудь.  
* * *  
— Это, блять, не нормально ни черта, приятель! — высказал своё мнение Скаут в ответ на реплику Подрывника, когда они всей оравой возвращались в относительно прогретое здание.  
Он всё мог понять, но зачем устраивать секунды унижения после разгрома — было неясно. Неужели мало того, что враги одержали победу? Надо ещё и поглумиться? Хитро, хитро. И ведь, главное, ничего поделать в этот момент не можешь. Скаут хоть и был несносным хулиганом, но чувством справедливости, сострадания и прочей положительной херни он не обделён и он понимал, что лежачего добивать — низко и подло. Ладно, возможно, он был не прав и всё на самом деле иначе. В конце концов, в каком они месте торчат? Тут всё идёт против законов природы и мира в целом. А был бы он на месте Красных, может, и понял бы, для чего даётся возможность добить противника.  
— А, чёрт с ним. В следующий раз мы их запинаем, — самоуверенно и серьёзно произнёс он, на ходу снимая шарф и первым влетая в столовую.  
Несмотря на поражение никто особо не расстроился. Разве что Солдат был недоволен сим фактом, о чём спешил поделиться с остальными. Но судя по безмятежным лицам, никто на это даже внимания не обращал, а вояка всё распинался и распинался, гневно стуча кулаком по столу, чем заставлял подпрыгивать тарелки и вздрагивать беднягу Пиро. Разведчик решил последовать примеру остальных: устроившись удобнее рядом со своим новым другом, подпёр голову рукой и с любопытством оглядел присутствующих (свой обед он уже уплёл).  
— И что? Вся работа состоит в этом и только, я чё-т не сообразил? — лениво поинтересовался он.  
— Не совсем так, — поспешил Инженер с ответом. — Это временно. Нам таскают по разным точкам мира: туда-обратно, то да сё. И задачи всегда разные: то бомбу продвигаем — до сих пор не понимаю, для чего, то кейсы утаскиваем.  
— Разнообразие, — почти одновременно иронично высказались Скаут со Снайпером. Второй усмехнулся, видимо, поняв, что нашёл такого же прямолинейного засранца, как он.  
— А после рейдов как развлекаетесь?  
— Работаем, — сказал Медик. Инженер кивнул.  
— Перекидываемся в карты, — сказал Солдат.  
— Выпивая, — добавил Демо, тыча друга локтём под рёбра.  
— Охота, — Разведчик глянул на Снайпера с долей интереса во взгляде. — Что, есть желание попробовать? Как-нибудь потом, приятель, — поднявшись из-за стола и кивнув, мужчина удалился; вид у него был неважный, так что он наверняка ушёл отдыхать.  
Но остальные остались, увлёкшись болтовнёй. И Скауту уже начинало думаться, что и это затянется часа на два, но уже минут через двадцать он понял, что ошибался. Как-то разговор не сложился, и когда одна тема сменяла другую, кто-то посмел заикнуться о том, что Синие проиграли из-за Уилла, который раздавал свои команды направо и налево. Конечно, Уиллу это не понравилось и он тут же взвился, начиная отрицать и приводить разного рода аргументы, причём очень даже весомые, но Солдат был непробиваем и упорно настаивал на своём. В конце концов Скаут вскочил, перепрыгнул стол, поленившись его обходить, и собрался было напасть на Уолтера с кулаками, но был схвачен и вовремя остановлен цепкими руками Поджигателя и Медика. Едва ли это успокоило, но лезть к Солдату он действительно не стал и, вырвавшись, ушёл с базы, чтобы «подышать свежим воздухом и успокоиться».  
— Scum. Saighdiúir amaideach, — Разведчик сорвался: достал из внутреннего кармана пачку, вынул оттуда сигарету, тут же зажал её в зубах и закурил, обрыскав перед этим все карманы в поисках зажигалки. Выдохнув облако дыма, на мгновение закрыл глаза и неторопливым шагом пошёл вперёд, без задней мысли о том, что вот так просто разгуливать чревато последствиям. Но когда твои нервы натянуты, словно струны, и готовы вот-вот порваться, то такие мелочи кажутся незаметными и неважными.  
Он наворачивал круги, в основном смотря куда-то в небо и будто ожидая чуда. На деле парень просто пытался добиться внутреннего умиротворения. А потом, опустив голову, засёк красное пятно — и стало интересно. Если успокоиться так не получалось, то можно было скинуть злость, поразвлекавшись с соперником. Крепко сжимая сигарету зубами, Скаут тихо наклонился и черпанул ладонями снег с намерением слепить холодный снаряд. Затем медленно прокрался на точку, откуда лучше было видно цель и где его бы не заметили. Замахнулся, прицелился, бросил. Удачно. Комок снега попал точно в чёрные вихри, и парень не удержался: ехидно рассмеялся и собрал ещё снега, потому что на этом останавливаться ему не хотелось.  
— Diablo! — тихо выругался Пиро, встряхиваясь от остатков замёрзшей воды, но остался стоять на месте, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он сразу догадался, что таким идиотизмом будет страдать разве что вновь прибывший; у остальных Синих обычно находились дела поинтереснее, чем выслеживать коллег вне рабочего времени и швыряться в них снежками. Тьяго не представлял, что могло понадобиться от него мальчишке, но поскольку сам откровенно скучал, то решил это выяснить.  
Второе снежное ядро полетело мимо цели: кубинец просто сделал шаг в сторону, и стена сарая украсилась белым пятном. Зато теперь он увидел, откуда вёлся огонь и представлял, по какой траектории теперь движется соперник, поняв, что его заметили. Хруст пелены громким эхом отдавался по всей территории, благо стояла мёртвая, исконная тишина; солнце пошло на убыль, озаряя местность желтоватыми лучами и заставляя снег вспыхивать и искриться. Быстро юркнув за угол очередного барака, Пиро выждал, когда пыхтение юноши будет совсем рядом, затем подлым образом сделал ему подножку. Тот кувырнулся, ткнувшись носом в землю со всего маху, затем приподнялся на руках и недовольно зыркнул на соперника. В ответ Поджигатель молча поднял бровь и слегка развёл руками, как бы интересуясь, что бегун вообще хочет от его скромной персоны.  
Как ни в чём не бывало усевшись на снегу и отряхнув грудь от оного, Скаут потёр ушибленный нос и проверил, не идёт ли кровь часом, потому что уж больно сильно чувствовалась влага. Но на счастье, это была всего лишь вода. А вот сигареты парень лишился, хотя расстраиваться не стал — там оставалось на одну короткую затяжку.  
— Немой, что ли? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Скаут, осматривая снизу вверх Красного наёмника. Его лицо он видел впервые, но догадаться, кому оно принадлежало, было не трудно. Во время рейда в маске бегал только один человек. А ещё так некстати вспомнилось, что Синий Поджигатель такой же молчун; может, это и было совпадением, но выводы Разведчик всё-таки уже успел сделать. — Ты засранец с огнемётом, да?  
Долго на снегу сидеть было холодно, поэтому пришлось подняться и снова отряхнуться. Зачёсывая растрёпанные волосы назад и приводя их в порядок, Скаут гордо выпрямил спину; теперь он смотрел сверху вниз, потому что Поджигатель был ниже бостонского раздолбая на добрые десять сантиметров, если не больше. Жалкая букашка и не более.  
Уилл уже достаточно развеялся и вполне мог со спокойной душой отправляться обратно на базу. Но делать этого не стал, потому что прихоти оказались сильнее его. Велик был соблазн втоптать эту самую букашку в снег. Больше из принципа, нежели из обычного чувства неприязни к человеку. Скаут порой делал поспешные выводы касательно других и так же быстро менял своё мнение, но пока он его не изменил и продолжал греться необоснованной ненавистью к Поджигателю.  
— Херово работаешь, приятель, — Уилл ядовито ухмыльнулся, медленно наклонив голову к плечу и спрятав руки в карманах. — Подмораживает, наверное, раз в бараках задницу свою прячешь, а?  
Тьяго прищурился; чужое превосходство в росте его раздражало, но не более. Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним, ибо даже качки под два метра ростом нередко огребали от шустрого маленького кубинца на диких улицах Гаваны.  
— А что не устраивает, bambino? — наконец, с бесконечным скептицизмом осведомился он, вальяжно опираясь на деревянную стену и скрещивая руки на груди. — Надо чаще жарить тебя на рейдах? Esta bien, я учту. Тем более это не так уж и сложно.  
На последних словах его губы искривились в усмешке. В его планы не входило вестись на пустой мальчишеский трёп, но и дальше отмалчиваться он вовсе не собирался.  
— Что-нибудь ещё? Или ты искал меня только ради этих глубокомысленных замечаний?  
У Скаута дёрнулась бровь. Пиро, наперекор всем ожиданиям, оказался более чем болтливым парнем. И ладно это, но его слова откровенно заставляли негодовать. Опешив ненадолго, Уилл вопросительно уставился на наглеца, а потом задрал нос и презрительно хмыкнул:  
— На кой чёрт ты сдался мне, dimwit? Если бы я хотел потратить своё время впустую, то я бы продолжил вести баталии с Солдатом, а не тебя разыскивать по всей местности, — спрятанные в карманах руки невольно сжимались в кулаки. Наглое заявление раздражало и не давало покоя, но в этот раз как-то получалось сдерживаться. Разобраться со всем можно будет и позже. Времени более чем предостаточно и подгадить жизнь наёмникам Разведчик успеет ещё не раз.  
Уилл снова осмотрел Поджигателя, в этот раз детально его изучая, и едко усмехнулся:  
— Знаешь, ты весёлая мишень. И слишком лёгкая. Так что я бы на твоём месте берёг свои окуляры.  
Мороз постепенно начинал просачиваться под ткань и неприятно холодить кожу. Шмыгнув носом, Скаут снова выудил сигарету с зажигалкой из кармана, подмигнул Красному на прощание и решил, что на этом их беседу можно считать оконченной. Пиро, видимо, считал так же, потому что ответа так и не последовало. Разведчик спокойно ушёл, выпуская клубы дыма, и совершенно не боялся, что на него станут нападать со спины; Поджигатель хитёр, это было видно, но так подло поступать он вряд ли станет, по крайней мере не в этом случае. В этом они были похожи. Не сильно, но похожи.  
На полпути Скаут остановился. Обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Пиро тоже решил не морозиться на улице и отправился обратно. Быстро слепил ещё один снежок, по-детски улыбнулся и пустил снаряд в красную мишень. И только снег лепёхой распластался по спине парня, Уилл рысцой двинул на свою родную базу, пока его не настиг гневный противник.  
Тьяго остановился, брезгливо счищая с себя очередной комок, как будто это была вязкая грязь. Глаза закатились сами собой, а в груди вспыхнуло дикое, клокочущее раздражение. Мгновенно захотелось догнать Скаута и, схватив за короткие вихры, вмазать мордой в любую вертикальную поверхность... но здравый смысл всё-таки еле пересилил эмоции. Да кто он, чтобы выделываться на пустом месте? Сраный дилетант. Bastardo. Chungo. Что он вообще может? Пиро прекрасно видел, как эта тварь извивалась и визжала, сгорая живьём под дулом его огнемёта. Если будет нужно, то он потратит хоть дюжину баллонов с газом, чтобы напомнить сопляку его законное место. Maltido sea, ну почему все Разведчики — борзая наглая шпана, не знающая меры буквально ни в чём? Никакого разнообразия... просто ужас.  
Кубинец тяжело вздохнул, "предвкушая" радости общения с новоявленным соперником.  
Объединять личные задвиги с работой — типичная ошибка всех новичков. Но проблема в том, что она может ненароком втянуть туда и тебя самого.  
* * *  
— А, Тьяго! Заходи. Рад, что ты всё-таки решился.  
Медик улыбнулся ему искренне, без всякой тени злости или обиды, и Пиро посчитал это хорошим знаком. В лазарет он наведывался нечасто, хотя поводов было более чем достаточно. Здесь всегда царила атмосфера спокойствия и неестественной тишины; на какой бы базе они не находились, немец обязательно привносил её в свою обитель. Пиро уселся на кушетку, с настороженным интересом следя за действиями эскулапа. В руке у того появился шприц; через иглу в поршень наливалась какая-то жидкость из стеклянной закупоренной бутылки.  
— Qué es esto? — спросил Поджигатель, хмурясь и кивая на подозрительное содержимое.  
— То, что избавит тебя от проблем, — расплывчато пояснил Медик, приближаясь к товарищу; на колени ему прилетел жгут. — Будь добр, засучи рукав и обозначь мне вену.  
— No, — решительно донеслось от кубинца, который отполз на самый край и опасно сверкнул глазами; он очень не любил, когда его загоняли в угол и заставляли соглашаться ввести в себя что-то абсолютно непонятное. К тому же, шприцы вызывали у него… далеко не самые радужные и счастливые воспоминания. Он почувствовал, как по спине стадами побежали мурашки, а губы дёрнулись, обнажая хищные зубы. Внутри всё напряглось до предела; грудь тяжело вздымалась от обуревающих его чувств.  
— Тьяго, пожалуйста….  
— NO! No me toques!  
— Я хочу тебе помочь, — твёрдо заявил доктор, подтаскивая стул и усаживаясь напротив; за стёклами круглых очков плескалась не то просьба, не то откровенная мольба. — Я потратил на эту вакцину уйму времени исключительно ради тебя… да, ты об этом не просил и всё такое, но на данный момент ты находишься под моим наблюдением. Ты мой пациент, я обязан следить за твоим состоянием. Твоя сенсорная полинейропатия — это проблема, которую надо как-то решать. Поверь, тебе станет гораздо легче жить, если ты дашь своему организму чувствовать то, что чувствуют все нормальные люди. Разве тебе самому не надоело жить в вакууме?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. Медик не знал, какие тяжёлые мысли и эмоции обуревают его подопечного, но их отголоски ясно отражались на бледном задумчивом лице. Через несколько секунд, показавшихся им обоим вечностью, кубинец с бесконечным недоверием во взгляде медленно придвинулся обратно и так же медленно засучил рукав, туго и как-то яростно повязав на плече жгут. У врача отлегло от сердца; если честно, он не ждал столь скорой капитуляции и был готов практически на всё, вплоть до погрома кабинета. Окончательно убедившись, что ему разрешено действовать, немец нащупал вену, промокнул сгиб локтя спиртом и одним уверенным движением ввёл иголку под кожу. Жидкость в поршне неторопливо исчезала.  
— Должно подействовать через минуту или две, — пояснил Медик, извлекая тонкое жало обратно. — Пока мы живём с респауном, его надо вводить через каждую пару суток. Возможны побочные эффекты вроде головокружения или даже дезориентации в пространстве, но они пройдут.  
Однако Пиро практически не слышал, что там ему вещал доктор. Загадочный препарат стремительно растекался по телу вместе с кровью; он чувствовал, как будто тысячи и тысячи микроскопических насекомых бегут под кожей, щекочут его изнутри, задевая каждую клеточку тела своими маленькими лапками… Тьяго опустил веки; ему вдруг захотелось расцарапать себе грудь до мяса, чтобы прекратить это жуткое, донельзя странное ощущение, но он терпел, стиснув зубы и понимая, что оно должно когда-нибудь кончиться. Ведь, чёрт возьми, оно обязательно должно прекратиться… Его забила мелкая дрожь; щёки что-то неистово защипало, а вслед за ними – и всё остальное. Творилось что-то странное. Насекомые исчезли, а им на смену пришли иголки, много-много иголок, царапающих по поверхности, не дающих сосредоточиться ни на чём другом…  
А затем он вздохнул, словно первый раз в жизни – и обхватил себя руками, дико озираясь по сторонам. Изо рта вырвался клуб густого белого пара.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — взволнованно поинтересовался Медик, внимательно следивший за всем процессом.  
Пациент вперил в него ошалелый взгляд разноцветных глаз. До этого момента он никогда не думал, что в принципе сможет сказать эту короткую однозначную фразу.  
— Мне холодно.  
* * *  
Весь остаток дня Тьяго провёл в изучении двух самых естественных человеческих ощущений, которые были для него с рождения недоступны. Очень быстро он пришёл к выводу, что холод ему не нравится: он был похож на призрачные стальные цепи, он сковывал, превращал в камень, заставлял дрожать и стучать зубами, как и всех прочих его коллег на базе. Едва зайдя в свою комнату, Пиро фыркнул и сейчас же хлопнул дверью, так и не зайдя внутрь; он и представить себе не мог, что раньше жил в таком диком леднике – и даже не чувствовал этой ужасной мерзлоты. Снайпер, видя, как страдает его напарник, отдал ему один из свитеров, связанных заботливой матушкой, а Хэви поделился шапкой и парой толстых рукавиц. С ними мороз отступил, но этого было явно недостаточно. Выпив не одну кружку обжигающего чая, кубинец понял, что отчаянно хочет такого же пожара не только внутри, но и снаружи. Внаглую заявившись к Инженеру, у которого был самодельный радиатор (и который эгоистично не делился этим чудом техники), Поджигатель без спроса оккупировал его кровать, завернувшись в плед и силясь хоть немного отогреться. Механик же, оставив всякие попытки выгнать парня из своих хором, только плюнул с досады и продолжил копаться в железках, перестав обращать на Тьяго какое-либо внимание.  
Тепло наступало медленно, но неумолимо, освобождая от оков холода и растекаясь по всему организму тягучим живительным экстрактом. Наконец-то отогревшись как следует впервые за много лет, Пиро понял, что в эти минуты живёт по-настоящему. Ничего другое его не волновало; мозг активно работал, переваривая всю новую информацию; сердце бухало молотом, голова слегка кружилась. Тепло всё нарастало, словно щедро лаская его большой мягкой ладонью, успокаивая и напрягая одновременно. А затем горячая кровь ударила прямо в пах, неожиданно вызвав крепкий стояк. Не смущаясь занятого Инжи, кубинец опустил руку под складками пледа и с беззвучным стоном принялся решать внезапную проблему… но долго сохранять тишину у него не вышло.  
На этот раз всё было… совершенно по-другому. Любое прикосновение усиливало привычные ощущение стократно, а вместе с ними росло и столь желанное ныне тепло, переходя все возможные границы. Перевернувшись и откровенно застонав в подушку, он сжал ствол сильнее, весьма грубо двинул рукой вверх-вниз, цепляя головку — и вдруг кончил так сладко и сильно, что его затрясло от наслаждения. Пожар взметнулся, захлестнув его по самые уши. Ему было горячо. Ему было просто адски, обжигающе горячо… и это казалось каким-то раем на земле. Его охватила мучительно приятная слабость, едва позволив ему отдышаться; сжавшись калачиком, он с головой накрылся пледом и начал погружаться в тяжёлый глубокий сон без сновидения. Позже он почувствовал, как его зло пихнули к самой стене и отобрали часть покрывала; от спины механика потянуло дополнительным жаром, убаюкивая и снова заставляя опустить веки.  
О том, что завтра ему предстоит познать боль, какую чувствовали и RED, и BLU, он предпочёл пока просто-напросто не думать.  
* * *  
— Уильям! — завидев своего друга, радостно воскликнул Синий Пиро.  
Как давно это жизнерадостное чудо ждёт Скаута на пороге базы, даже представлять не хотелось, потому что становилось стыдно. Он ушёл так быстро и резко, что никто его остановить не успел. Да и вряд ли пытались: Уилл успел показать, что он порвёт глотку любому, кто попробует его задержать или хотя бы ещё раз прикоснуться. Все, кто присутствовал в столовой во время спора, поняли, что пацан с характером, и потому вмешиваться не решились. Ну и правильно. Авось и спорить с ним больше никто не осмелится, кроме, разве что кретина америкашки. Эх, а ведь могли поладить…  
— Нуа, какого… — Разведчик обречённо выдохнул и потёр переносицу. — Пойдём, шизик, нечего жопу морозить.  
В помещении всё-таки было чертовски тепло (а всё благодаря Инженеру!). Не успел Скаут толком зайти, а уже начал оттаивать. Поджигатель был не меньше рад тому, что вернулся в тепло: улыбка стала шире и радостнее, дрожь покинула тело. Непутёвый парень, не стоило ему выходить на улицу только для того, чтобы дождаться Разведчика. Наверное, нужно будет его как-нибудь предупредить, чтобы больше подобного не случалось, и наказать за содеянное. Иначе потом ругаться и наказывать будет Медик, причём на обоих, мол, нечего бродить по улицам в такой мороз. А Скаут ещё и без шарфа выходил! Но он и не вспомнил бы об этом, если бы Поджигатель его не спросил, почему он не утеплился. Пришлось сказать, что в спешке забыл, и Нуа успокоился, надув щёки и недовольно просопев.  
— Как вы относитесь к Красным? — вдруг поинтересовался Уилл уже в комнате друга, пока тот беззаботно качал ногами, сидя в кресле. Сам Уилл бесцеремонно занял кровать.  
— То есть?  
— Враждуете, дружите, я не знаю… какие ещё могут быть отношения между потенциальными врагами?  
Лайне задумчиво замычал. Сам он ни с кем особо не контактировал, он и со своими-то не часто разговаривал…то есть не разговаривал с ними совсем, а лишь мычал через противогаз и жестикулировал. Но, как ни странно, его понимали. Удивительно только, что заговорил он именно с Разведчиком, пробывшем в команде полтора дня; нужно будет на этот счёт поинтересоваться как-нибудь…  
— У нас нейтральные отношения. В основном… — неуверенно добавил он, припоминая, что некоторые из наёмников порой друг с другом беседуют, когда выдаётся секундочка, или прям во время взаимного убийства. — Солдат считает Красных злейшими врагами.  
— Солдат всех считает врагами, чувак.  
Нуа тихо засмеялся, согласно кивая головой.  
— Точно. Красный Солдат точно такой же, только выглядит иначе. Остальные не так сильно похожи друг на друга, но…  
— Ты ваще не похож на того Пиро, — резко прервал друга Уилл, желая поскорее высказать своё мнение.  
Парень в кресле неловко поёрзал и смущённо замолчал. Такой выпад его напугал, и он начал думать, что между этими двумя что-то не так. Но лезть в чужое дело было как минимум не эстетично. И пускай потом его будут терзать переживания и волнения — он это переживёт. Если Уильяму нужно будет, то он сам расскажет всё как на духу. Все так делали. Безо всяких просьб и вопросов со стороны Нуа — просто приходили и рассказывали рано или поздно.  
— Так, значится, в основном: чисто профессиональные отношения? Мы убиваем их, они убивают нас. Выполняем поставленные задачи. Потому что так прописано в контракте. И типа всё? — Поджигатель кивнул. Скаут лёг поперёк кровати, закинул ноги на стену и на выдохе протянул: — Ску-у-учно, приятель. Где азарт? Где энтузиазм? Так всегда было, что ли?  
— Ну, так обычно ведут себя только Разведчики. В смысле, на спор гоняются за всеми и разбивают головы. Это всех бесит.  
Со стороны кровати послышалась усмешка. Теперь понятно, почему команда так легко приняла новенького. Просто он почти ничем не отличался от предыдущего Разведчика. Или предыдущих — не суть важно. Даже как-то горько осознавать, что ты не индивидуален. Но с другой стороны, чего здесь может быть удивительного? На подобную должность требуются импульсивные, быстрые, ловкие, возможно, дерзкие…в общем, подобные Уиллу люди. Только потому, что того требуют стандарты. Хрень полная, если честно.  
— А ты попробуй как-нибудь подразнить врага. Для этого не обязательно говорить, достаточно будет и того, что ты будешь бегать за кем-нибудь очень долгое время и убивать, убивать, убивать. В итоге он выйдет из себя, а тебе это в радость. Вот, ты только представь себе это!  
— Ты дьявол, Уильям, — хохотнул Нуа, спрыгнул с кресла и завалился на кровать, аналогично Скауту. — Поиграем в ассоциации?  
— А давай!  
* * *  
После ужина Уилла почти силком утаскивали прочь из столовой прямиком в комнату Поджигателя. Потому что Нуа — единственный, кто чересчур положительно влиял на строптивого пацана. Вообще, всё дело бы в Солдате. Снова. Но на этот раз ситуация действительно была глупая, возможно, даже идиотская. Американец принципиально прицепился к новенькому, чем и вывел того из себя. Столовая едва уцелела, благо Хеви, Демо и Пиро вовремя сориентировались и предотвратили крушение. Потом Медик предложил воспользоваться успокоительным и понял, что сделал это зря. Взгляд карих глаз был настолько злобным, что доктор невольно прикусил язык и поспешил спрятаться от греха подальше. Но стихию в лице разбушевавшегося Скаута усмирили, к счастью, без последствий. А Солдату потом прилетело от Инженера, но об этом знали только те, кто остался в столовой.  
Разведчик отсидел в чужой комнате примерно полчаса, и этого с головой хватило для того, чтобы усмирить проснувшегося зверя. Успокоившись, Уиллу подумалось, что не будет лишним принять душ. Пиро идти с ним отказался, объяснив это тем, что он сегодня в душе уже был и идти во второй раз уже просто лень. Пришлось отправиться в гордом одиночестве. Но так, возможно, было бы даже лучше.  
Тёплые струи приятно согревали и вместо того, чтобы взбадривать, усыпляли. Уилл блаженно прикрыл глаза и поднял голову, подставляя лицо под воду. Так бы и простоял здесь вечность, будь на то силы и возможность. Казалось, что уже ничто не сможет помешать его спокойствию, но лёгшая на плечо ладонь дала понять, каким ошибочным было суждение. Вздрогнув и рефлекторно резко развернувшись, Скаут поскользнулся на мокром полу и лишь чудом не повалился на кафель. Если бы не цепкие руки Снайпера, то отправился бы парень прямиком в лазарет — и это в том случае, если бы ему повезло. А так он мог и на Респе нагишом оказаться.  
— Спокойно, приятель, — отпуская непутёвого, успокоил Рик.  
— Чё хотел?  
— Мыло хотел. Оно к тебе ускользнуло. Вон лежит, — и ткнул пальцем в ноги.  
Уилл посмотрел сначала на предмет поднявшейся тревоги, потом с опаской поднял карий взгляд на Снайпера. Вид у него был слегка испуганный, напряжённый, чем тут же вызвал смешок. Охотник не смог упустить такой момент и потому подмигнул юноше, а тот напрягся ещё сильнее, едва ли не втянув голову в плечи. Вот так зрелище, видел бы кто другой…  
— Да расслабься ты, — поспешил он утешить парня. — Меня привлекают более зрелые задницы.  
— Эу, мужик!..  
В этот раз в душевой раздался громкий хрипловатый смех. Издёвки никогда Уилла не радовали, особенно подобного рода. Они вводили в ступор и как на них реагировать — хрен знает. Потому что, с одной стороны, это может быть обычная шутка, а с другой, мало ли человек знает… правду? И вот как понять такое?  
— Шучу я, шучу, не воспринимай всё близко к сердцу. Я не из этих.  
Скаут мысленно облегчённо выдохнул и попытался состроить максимально угрюмое выражение лица. Наклонившись и спокойно подняв мыло, всучил его в руки Рика и махнул, чтобы тот скорее оставил парня наедине с собой. Снайпер так и сделал: скрылся за оградительной стенкой, не мешая наслаждаться теплом в одиночестве, а потом напрямую поинтересовался, перекрикивая шелест воды:  
— Поджигатель не понравился, а? Да-а, тот ещё поганец. Самый ненавистный, если быть честным. Это здесь легко — прыгнул в снег и катайся, сбивая огонь. А так смерти от его оружия самые мучительные — сгораешь-то не сразу.  
— Да, я уже успел на себе это испытать, спасибо.  
— Старайся к нему не соваться. Избавляться от Пиро — моя прерогатива.  
— Не обещаю. Забавный парень, — Уилл выключил воду и, проходя мимо кабинки Рика, почти мечтательно заулыбался. — Хочу посмотреть, насколько его хватит. Так что придётся тебе, cara, на время найти себе новую цель.  
* * *  
Очередное зимнее утро не задалось с момента пробуждения. Начать с того, что Инжи, всегда встававший по будильнику за целый час до сирены, растолкал неожиданного соседа и выпихнул его из тёплой мастерской, отобрав плед; несколько секунд спустя из-за двери послышались гневные вопросы, какого хрена на нём белеет большое засохшее пятно вполне понятного происхождения. Сонному и вялому Тьяго пришлось тащиться в свою ледяную комнату и там уже приводить себя в порядок, попутно строя планы, как переехать жить к механику на всё время пребывания в этой дыре. Ему вдруг подумалось, что все россказни насчёт ада — наглое враньё: в настоящей преисподнии нет пламени, а только лёд до самого горизонта и вечная мерзлота, как в Антарктиде. Все тёплые вещи, которые вообще нашлись в сумке, кубинец нацепил под форму и пока ничуть об этом не пожалел. Про мальчишку Синего Скаута и про то, что именно ему сегодня предстоит, Пиро вспомнил только на респауне, когда все, позавтракав и выпив кофе, готовились к очередному рейду.  
— Как насчёт сходить в атаку? — бодро осведомился врач, обращаясь не столько к Солдату и Разведчику, сколько к своему вчерашнему пациенту; Пиро вздрогнул, когда его охватило сияние красного луча. Даже это теперь ощущалось гораздо острее.  
— Всегда готов! — рявкнул Доу, запихивая последний снаряд в рокетлаучер.  
— Не вопрос, док! Размажем их ровным слоем!  
— А с вами можно? — поинтересовался Демо.  
— Не, друг, ты прикроешь меня на точке, — осадил его механик, а потом с нажимом добавил. — А вообще-то я бы не отказался от помощи огнём, ну так, в благодарность…  
Тьяго собрался было что-то сказать через противогаз, но Медик его опередил, выдав своё знаменитое «позже», а потом подошёл вплотную к пациенту и прошептал на ухо:  
— Не стесняйся меня звать, если что. Я всё прекрасно понимаю.  
В ответ на него уставились мёртвые чёрные стёкла окуляров. Поджигатель резким движением скинул руку в перчатке со своего плеча и молча приподнял огнемёт. Благодетель выискался, тоже мне. Нахрена посылать в самую гущу событий? Неужели из праздного любопытства, чтобы посмотреть, как сработает его чудо-вакцина? Пиро и так прекрасно знал, что сработает; на какой-то момент его душу посетил страх перед той загадочной болью, которую сулило каждое сражение, о потом он отбросил его в сторону; его коллеги и противники каждый день испытывают на себе это ощущение, каждый день умирают в муках — и ничего. Неужели он хуже? Неужели не сможет привыкнуть? Да хрена с два. Он научится терпеть физическую боль, как однажды научился терпеть боль душевную… ведь они так похожи между собой. Разве нет?  
— Пошли-пошли-пошли! — привычно заорал Джен, едва поднялась решётка; вся команда нехотя подчинилась. Неопределённо вздохнув, Тьяго крепче перехватил оружие и побежал навстречу яркому утреннему солнцу.  
* * * *  
— Сегодня снова ворчать будешь, старик? — почти вежливо поинтересовался Скаут, зайдя на Респ и пройдя к своему шкафчику. Вид его был крайне довольный и счастливый — видать, выспался и теперь пытался это как можно яснее показать. И, судя по всему, у него это получилось.  
— Буду, если тебе это поможет одуматься, сопляк!  
— Я весь горю от нетерпения, Солли.  
— Так, дамочки, рассосались в стороны. Подерётесь после работы, — прервал их Снайпер, а потом он отвёл за локоть новичка в сторону и зашептал на ухо: — Ты серьёзно собрался гоняться за Пиро, приятель? Он же тебя, как соломинку…  
— Так, — начал Уилл, высвобождая руку из хватки мужчины. — Я на такие темы предпочитаю не шутить, да что — да, я серьёзно. И мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого.  
— Почему именно он?  
— Потому что…— он запнулся, вдруг осознав, что сам толком не знает причины. — Из принципа.  
О том, что это были за принципы, Рик, на счастье Скаута, спросить не успел. Рабочий день начался точно по расписанию, и только воротам стоило открыться, Уилл выскочил на улицу, прыгнул в сугроб и посеменил вперёд.  
Погода вот уже второй день стояла спокойная, а вот температура упала — щёки обдало жутким морозом, кожу защипало и отчаянно захотелось вернуться в тепло. Руки без перчаток, но в бинтах, пальцы замёрзли почти сразу, а Скаут начал жалеть о том, что отказался брать с собой перчатки. Но едва ли ему было неловко: конечно, ему говорили о том, что на улице холодно и перчатки просто необходимы, и, конечно, он никого не слушал, упрямо оставшись при своём. Конечно, теперь ему хотелось вернуться обратно на Респ и забрать из шкафчика, потому что остальные были правы. Но неловко ему не было и не будет, даже когда услышит это противное «я ведь говорил». А Скаут, вот, тоже говорил и дальше что?  
Снег под ногами взметнулся и волной обдал Красного коллегу, тоже примчавшегося первым. Глаза Уилла недобро сузились при виде врага, губы растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке. Думал точку захватить — так вот не выйдет. Сегодня Синяя команда была настроена решительно, потому что с утра пораньше, сидя в столовой, Разведчик загнал такую воодушевляющую речь, что словам поддался даже сам вещатель. Пнув снег и подавшись в сторону, Уилл локтём обхватил чужое горло и слегка на него надавил, вынуждая отступать назад. Красный Скаут тотчас же повалился на лопатки, споткнувшись о ногу. С обеих сторон послышались грохоты — предупреждение о том, что следует поторопиться. Тратить дробь впустую, а потом бегать искать припасы — лишь трата времени и не более, поэтому от своего противника Разведчик избавился голыми руками: усевшись на грудь, крепко сцепил пальцы на горле и терпеливо ждал, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, к каждому голосу. Красный брыкался, пытался высвободиться и никак не желал помирать. Даже когда команды столкнулись на точке, он продолжал жить, но Разведчик упрямо не отпускал его горло вплоть до того момента, пока тот не перестал дышать, и только тогда он сорвался с места, едва не угодив под вражеский огонь.  
— Хорошая работа парень. Точка почти наша, — прохрипел в наушнике Снайпер, делая выстрел. Судя по довольному смешку — удачный.  
— Go raibh maith agat, cara, — ответил ему Уилл, и столкнулся с чем-то невидимым плечом. Брови невольно нахмурились, парень раздражённо фыркнул из-за того, что не мог выследить цель. — Пиро, рядом с Инжи Шпион.  
— Уже? — удивился Делл, на всякий случай прислонившийся к стене.  
— Oi, Снайпс, ну-ка по-быстрому скажи мне, где чудила в маске, — из наушника послышалось тяжёлый вздох и чьё-то хмыканье, но на это парень решил внимания не обращать; пускай думают, что хотят, и делают, что считают нужным. — Не одному же тебе развлекаться, приятель. Я в долгу не останусь.  
* * * *  
Атака не удалась. Атаку Синие смели подчистую в первые же секунды — и резво потопали на точку, не дав Инжи хотя бы кинуть железный чемодан на землю. Смерть вышла слишком быстрой, чтобы Тьяго успел что-то почувствовать. Щелчок, вздох — и он опять в комнате, вместе с другими сегодняшними неудачниками. Пропустив разъярённого Солдата вместе с Хэви вперёд, они с Медиком чуть задержались; врач накапливал убер и просил подождать. Пиро был не особо против такого пристального внимания со стороны немца, но понимал, что оно не вечно: как только доктор получит ответы на собственные вопросы, то быстренько вернётся к главным атакующим команды. Наконец-то выйдя на улицу, они ухитрились незаметно подобраться к точке и активировать заряд.  
Все Синие знали, что Поджигатели (свой или чужой, неважно) во время неуязвимости — вещь крайне, крайне неприятная. Так что сейчас на точку шустро надвигалась настоящая машина разрушения, сияя непробиваемым алым и поливая огнём всё в радиусе целых пяти метров. Кубинец получал такие «подарки» реже, чем хотелось, и вполне законно считал такое к себе отношение несправедливым: противник сгорел мгновенно, а те, кто ухитрился уползти, медленно умирали в растаявших от пламени лужах. В результате вакцины заряд принёс куда более сильные ощущения, чем обычно; голова прояснилась, в горле пересохло, а мышцы напряглись так, что грозили порваться. Зато холода как ни бывало; согревшись от активных движений, он весь пылал точно так же, как и скрюченные в огне фигурки. Однако Пиро очень старался откинуть всё это на задний план, пока они с Медиком расчищали точку для захвата. В такие моменты он понимал, что даже немного любит свою работу: редко ему доводилось убивать массово и приносить такую большую пользу товарищам. В отличие от большинства болтливых врагов, он всё делал молча, без единой насмешки над противником, без всякой жалости или поблажек, словно мрачная гончая, ибо знал, что при любом удобном случае его уберут точно так же.  
Трепаться и выделываться — для сопливых дилетантов. А он профессионал. Успел им стать всего за год регулярных боёв, надоевших до зубного скрежета.  
Затем убер кончился, но их подхватили Демо напару с Инжи, который сейчас же принялся отстраиваться. Камрады ушли вперёд, сдерживать натиск, а Тьяго остался прикрывать механика. В конце концов, надо было как-то умаслить повелителя металла за своё вчерашнее бесцеремонное поведение. Но тот, кажется, не обращал на «охрану» никакого внимания, судорожно возводя турель уже второго уровня. Впереди доносился привычный фронтовой шум, сотканный из грохота, стрёкота, выстрелов и криков. Осторожно выглянув из-за камня, Тьяго первым делом заметил знакомую синюю фигурку, быстро чесавшую на точку. Не иначе как решился на одиночную геройскую диверсию, сопляк хренов… Однако мальчишка всё-таки услышал писк турели и остановился, потянувшись куда-то в карман; в его руках с шипением щёлкнула жёлтая банка.  
Ну, нет. Так не пойдёт. Прицелившись, кубинец выстрелил из ракетницы прямо по чужой перевязанной ладони. Раздался мат на каком-то неизвестном языке; банка упала на снег, окрашивая его в нездоровый зелёный. Пиро спрятался за камень, перезарядившись, потом взялся за Дожигатель. Если что, парень полетит со склона как бабочка под напором струи сжатого воздуха.  
Скаут болезненно шипел, держась за руку. Отделался лёгким ожогом, рука нестерпимо зудела и ныла, но в жизни бостонца было столько боли, что он привык терпеть подобное и стараться не обращать ни малейшего внимания. Не время ныть из-за такой мелочи, когда опасность не миновала.  
— Поторопился ты, приятель, — прошептал Разведчик, скрипя мозгами и думая, с какой стороны ему лучше зайти. Не помешала бы аптечка, чтобы воевать было легче. Собираясь отправиться на поиски спасительного чемоданчика, Скаут сделал шаг и тут же застыл, стоя в сугробе. Тело на несколько секунд окутало синим свечением. Обернувшись, парень столкнулся со светлыми и добрыми глазами Медика. Он впервые на себе ощутил спасательный луч медигана, впервые почувствовал, как становится легко, как быстро возрастают силы — или это просто иллюзия? Рука перестала болеть — и это было удивительно.  
— Go raibh maith agat! — благодарно кивнув, Скаут поднял большой палец и бегом отправился на склон. — Там турель впереди.  
— Нет, турели больше нет, — спокойным голосом оповестил Шпион и тихо чихнул. — В следующий раз предупреждай о подобном заранее.  
— Э-э-эх, скотины! — выругался Подрывник, вместе с остальными оккупирующий точку. — Пиро, дружище, не в обиду сказано, но вы, Поджигатели, те ещё засранцы.  
Уилл усмехнулся и едва удержался, чтобы не засмеяться. Но с мнением товарища он был абсолютно согласен. Засранцы, ещё какие. Остановившись на краю скалы, беглым взглядом осмотрел поле и, заметив отступающую фигурку, довольно улыбнулся. По пятам Пиро следовал Шпион, о чём предупредил Рик, сидевший на вышке и бдительно наблюдавший из прицела своего оружия. Но Скаут останавливаться не стал, обогнал появляющиеся на снегу следы и первым скользнул в барак, следом за Поджигателем.  
— Скаут, наверху Снайпер и он тебя точно видел!  
— Так пусть с ним разбирается Шпион, — почти прошипел Уильям, ударяя битой по оружию противника. — У меня тут поважнее дела есть.  
Краем глаза заметив движение, Скаут раздражённо фыркнул и отскочил назад. Затем поспешно выбрался на улицу, прячась от пальбы австралийца. Шпион, судя по всему, добраться до врага не успел, и это разрушило все планы. Ругаясь на всё, что только можно, парень решил действовать иначе: побежал наверх, по обходному пути, чтобы, если этого ещё не сделал лазутчик, избавиться для начала от Снайпера. Или хотя бы от Снайпера, потому что Поджигатель, вероятнее всего, церемониться со Скаутом не станет. Чертыхнувшись ещё раз, Разведчик сменил биту на Обрез и тихо, осторожно прокрался по балкону к лестнице.  
* * * *  
Проклятый Синий Шпион вынес механика так тихо, что его коллеге оставалось только завидовать. Тьяго обернулся лишь на звук помех от его жучков, усердно доламывающих технику, за что трикстер сейчас же получил остатками пламени прямо в лицо, а затем — топором по кишкам. Окровавленное тело упало, но уходящие следы оповестили о том, что у противника в кармане хренов Звон Смерти. Баллон с газом оказался пуст, а враг наступал одной живой стеной. Пришлось выматериться и спешно отступить в дома, благо ракетницей много не сделаешь.  
— Ты там, мать твою, для красоты что ли торчал? — зло гаркнул на него оживший повелитель металла с респауна. — Не разевай сопельник, полнаёмника!  
— Да мы их счас, бля, в кашу… — крикнул Разведчик; то, что его задушили голыми руками, сильно уязвило чувство собственного достоинства, и он рвался отомстить. С ним согласились Солдат и Подрывник, сообщая, что сейчас этим займутся. Большинство Красных погибло, так что всё приходилось начинать сначала. Вкатившись в помещение, Тьяго сейчас же ринулся к коробке с боеприпасами, отрыл там новый баллон и принялся свинчивать полый чётко отработанными действиями. Стрельба и голоса с балкона оповестили его, что у Красного Снайпера опять гости, но сейчас его это мало волновало.  
Едва он подсоединил шланг, наверху чья-то тень загородила солнце. Пиро поднял голову и не сдержал хриплого яростного мата.  
— De nuevo ti, el canalla! — выдохнул кубинец; вражеский Скаут был настолько некстати, что рука сама собой выхватила топор из-за пояса и метнула его прямиком в высокую фигуру бегуна. Попал он или нет, Тьяго не узнал; этот манёвр дал ему несколько драгоценных секунд, и в следующий миг он полыхнул пламенем вверх, скорее чтобы спугнуть и дезориентировать, нежели действительно поджечь.  
Скаут сделал шал в сторону, сделав полу-оборот, и прижался спиной к стене. Оружие едва его не задело, но реакция было что надо — она-то и спасла. Внизу хрустнул снег под тяжёлой сталью, Разведчик недовольно стиснул зубы, поняв, что спуститься ему не дадут. И вообще лучше сейчас свалить подальше. Эх, а такой шанс, если бы не этот чёртов Снайпер. Всегда найдётся кто-то или что-то, что встанет на пути и разрушит все планы.  
— Скаут, бегом на точку!  
Ноги само его понесли. Парень пробежал по мостку, спрыгнул с обрыва, встретился с остальными на точке. Хеви вместе с Солдатом отчаянно старались не подпускать врага. И пока у них это выходило просто превосходно, а если Медик ещё и убер использует, то будет вообще великолепно. Но так долго они вряд ли продержаться, и даже заныканные липучки Демо или турель Инженера не спасут положение. Один раз Красные уже избавились сразу от всей (ну почти) команды, отправив вперёд Поджигателя — им ничего не стоит сделать это ещё раз, дайте только доктору накопить убер.  
Разведчик резко выпрямился и сжал пальцами своё верное ружьё. Он обещал перед рейдом, что сегодня победа достанется BLU, а Красным утрут носы. Испытывать снова секунды унижения парень не намерен, так что надо было решать проблему. Сейчас, в срочном порядке. Избавиться нужно либо от Поджигателя, либо от Медика. Оба пытались прорваться. Оба были в опасной близости друг от друга.  
Скаут начал судорожно думать. Шныряя где-то позади своей команды, ломал себе голову, строя какие-то незамысловатые планы. А потом щёлкнул пальцами и придвинул микрофон ближе к губам, чтобы его наверняка все слышали:  
— Будем действовать по тактике врага: док, убер на шизика — и отгоняем всех к чёртовой матери. Выиграем время, отвоевать они уже не успеют. Шпион, сливай Медика. Или кто-нибудь, слейте грёбаного Медика, он не должен накопить убер, ясно? Сейчас!  
Протестовать никто не стал и даже вечно ворчащий Солдат, считающий себя негласным командиром команды, ничего не сказал в протест. Мальчишку послушали, к его же удивлению, даже после вчерашнего провала. Синий Поджигатель обдал пламенем противника и в наушнике было слышно, как он доволен своей работой; его зловещий и немного детский смех заставил усмехнуться. Скаут так резко стартанул, что поскользнулся на месте и едва не упал, но на ногах всё-таки устоял и двинулся вперёд для проверки обстановки. Его ухмылка стала шире при виде убегающих Пиро и Демо.  
— Не, парни, не сбежите, — Уилл последовал за ними, попутно снова хватаясь за рукоять Дрёмы.  
Рассёк воздух и крепко заехал тупым концом по голове Подрывника. Тот на землю повалился сразу — он и без того был еле живой. Со вторым так просто не прокатит, но так даже интереснее, потому что в противном случае никакого энтузиазма и удовольствия от убийства парень не получит. В узком коридоре, ведущем к двору Респауна, Скаут нагнал Поджигателя, ударил того по плечу, заставляя сменить свою траекторию и впечататься в стену. А чтобы лишить возможности атаковать, он и по второй руке заехал битой.  
— Rug mé tú, dimwit, — с чувством превосходства пролепетал Уилл, занёс руки с орудием за голову, как следует замахиваясь, и с присущей ему силой ударил Поджигатели по бедру.  
Тьяго не удержался — рухнул на одно колено, мучительно простонав сквозь зубы; к счастью, маска кое-как приглушила это постыдное проявление слабости. Он не думал, что Синие начнут нагло плагиатить их идею, но встречаться с неуязвимым коллегой по поджогам ему хотелось меньше всего, ровно как и тратить на него хоть что-то из боеприпасов. Однажды кубинец уже всё доказал Синему «двойнику», взяв его за шкирку и ткнув его на Савмилле башкой прямо в круглый диск пилы так, что мозги веером обдали всё помещение. Не из-за ненависти или чего-то подобного; он просто дал понять, что не любит игр в пятнашки и вообще пришёл сюда отрабатывать свои немалые зелёные путём выжигания ВСЕХ по очереди, а не только чужого мурла в одинаковом противогазе.  
Теперь он мог понять, что тогда чувствовал его соперник. Впервые в жизни — понять сполна.  
Боль в какой-то степени была похожа на холод… только в проклятую тысячу раз хуже. Словно множество острых игл впилось в тело, словно кожу полили кислотой, словно что-то настойчиво пульсировало в мышцах, грозя прорваться наружу. На глаза невольно навернулись слёзы от внезапности и силы новых ощущений, но он стиснул зубы и сосредоточился на происходящем. Огнемёт выпал, и дотянуться до него не представлялось возможным. Перехватив биту, свистнувшую в воздухе для очередного удара, Пиро резко двинулся вперёд, будто ракета Солдата, и с размаху вписался макушкой в тощее пузо засранца, определённо сбив ему дыхание и повалив на замёрзшие доски. Лязг металла оповестил о том, что грёбаный обрез присоединился к Дожигателю. Оседлав чужую вздымающуюся, Тьяго молча отвесил Синему ублюдку нехилый удар в челюсть (сейчас-то он знал, как оно чувствуется, поскольку боль отозвалась в костяшках даже через толстую перчатку) и намерился продолжить, но его предательски два раза саданули коленом по хребту и продолжили сопротивление, вырываясь так, что Пиро едва-едва держал положение.  
Особо долго тягаться с ним не пришлось. После ещё одного удара по позвонку и меткого тычка прямиком между рёбер, Поджигатель был придавлен к полу и теперь Скаут восседал верхом, крепко вцепившись в чужие запястья и прижимая их к полу. Сплюнув скопившуюся во рту алую вязкость в сторону, Разведчик провёл по разбитой губе языком, да с таким видом, будто оценивал не то силу удара, не то сам удар. Конечно, было больно. Не чертовски, нет, и больнее бывало, но место ушиба теперь нещадно зудело, а рана ныла и пульсировала.  
— Недооценил я тебя, — продолжая тяжело дышать, пробормотал Уилл, а затем широко улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на жгучую боль. — Maith thu! Is maith liom  
Перехватив запястья одной рукой и крепко придавив их над головой своего заложника, Скаут выудил из-под куртки пистолет и приставил дуло ко лбу. Но прикончить вот так просто Пиро — было бы слишком скучно. К тому же, за свои поступки надо отвечать сполна. Поэтому первую пулю парень всадил в плечо, с детским восторгом в глазах наслаждаясь незамедлительной реакцией. Вторая потратилась колено, и только тогда Скаут понял, что Поджигатель не особо старался сопротивляться, а потом и вовсе начал предполагать, что он — мазохист, но мысли эти быстро прогнал к чёрту, прочь из головы. Не сейчас. В следующий раз дуло было снова направлено в лоб. Палец нажал на спусковой крючок, и Уилл довольно усмехнулся, зажмурившись от звука выстрела. Это было жестоко и кровожадно, но азарт охватил всю сущность пацана, разогнал кровь и возбудил, подталкивая на необдуманные поступки. И только как следует развлекшись с Поджигателем, душа его успокоилась; Скаут расслабился и даже немного пожалел своего противника. А потом быстро вскочил на ноги, прихватил свою оружие и посеменил обратно к точке, чтобы там дождаться окончания матча.  
Возникнув в комнате, Пиро несколько секунд стоял совершенно недвижимо, будто статуя, а затем стащил с себя противогаз, швырнул его себе под ноги и тяжело уселся на скамейку. Пальцы зарылись в чёрную копну волос, сжимаясь и подрагивая. Да, его застали врасплох, он признавал это. Да, его убили далеко не самым изящным и «милым» способом, как это делали французская змея или австралийский динго. Но то, что всё это сделал грёбаный come mierda, он признавал с огромным трудом. Срань господня, вот же приспичило наглой сволочи за ним гоняться! Ему что, в жопу целую дрель засунули вместо обычного шила? Или это месть за крещение огнём в первом же рейде?  
Наверное, так и есть. К сожалению, гнев на мальчишку от этого не уменьшился, ровно как и гнев на самого себя. Он чувствовал, как липкая мрачная ненависть мазутом льётся в душу, заполняя собой всё вокруг. Нет, Поджигателя не оправдывало то, что он не был готов к такой боли, но, чёрт возьми, это было просто ужасно. Тело будто взбесилось и полностью вышло из-под контроля, когда первая пуля пронзила плечо, а затем и вовсе отказалось подчиняться, стоило второму куску свинца засесть в ноге. Тьяго никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и уязвимым перед соперником; его самолюбие было оскорблено, а гордость порядком задета. Решительно тряхнув кудрями, кубинец выпрямился и вздохнул. Его лицо исказила ярость, но потом сменилась задумчивостью. Если он будет гоняться исключительно за этим ублюдком, то команда ему спасибо не скажет. Он и так сегодня прокололся с вражеским Шпионом. Да и потом, кто из них может похвастаться, что не умирал от Скаута? Спроси любого, даже Хэви, и тот обязательно припомнит такой случай. Он здесь не на родине, не у себя в Гаване, где игра в вендетту превращалась в обязанность. Тут сраная работа на сраную Mann Co, чёрт бы её побрал, и это не лучшее место для игры в месть. Тьяго был уверен, что в реальном мире он бы такого не допустил, хотя с ним случалось всякое. Судьба хранила его по какой-то своей прихоти, но для чего — совершенно неясно.  
В конце концов, он только учится жить с тремя базовыми человеческими ощущениями. А с такой частой практикой привыкнуть к новому положению — это даже не вопрос, а чёткое утверждение. Он не будет поддаваться на провокации мелкого сукиного сына. Он просто выждет подходящий момент и убедится, что Синий Скаут будет гореть очень-очень долго, без всякого шанса как-нибудь ещё отправиться на респаун. Пусть потом ищет себе другую цель для своих детских амбиций.  
— Вы проиграли! — объявила Администратор по динамикам.  
— Неудивительно, блять! — с издёвкой бросил Красный Разведчик, бегая где-то в бараках.  
— Вы все просто сборище недоумков! — гаркнул Солдат. — Какого хрена мы продули каким-то хиппи?!  
— Джентльмены, советую пересмотреть тактику к следующему бою, — гнусаво отозвался Шпион, но потом коротко закричал, и связь оборвалась. Сплюнув на дощатый пол, Тьяго поднял с него противогаз и тяжёлой поступью двинулся на базу.  
Никто из Синих до него так и не добрался.  
* * * *  
— Глядите, кто пожаловал! — съязвил Инженер, стоило кубинцу показаться на пороге его мастерской; заметив на чужом плече забитую вещами сумку, он удивлённо поднял брови. — А это ещё зачем?  
Тьяго молча вошёл в обитель механика и бросил пожитки под чужую кровать. Затем подтащил к себе радиатор и принялся греть заледеневшие руки в тёплых рукавицах, не обращая на охреневающего Инжи ни малейшего внимания.  
— Ты часом не обнаглел, парень? — наконец, отмер повелитель металла, хлопая дверью, чтобы не выпускать тепло из нагретого помещения. — Разве я хоть раз говорил, что позарез нуждаюсь в соседях?  
— Это проблема? — скептично поинтересовался Пиро, даже не глядя в сторону хозяина.  
— Нет, — честно признался Инженер, поскольку он с самого появления здесь предполагал, что кто-то (например, тот же Скаут или Снайпер) возжелает перебраться из вечного ледника к нему в подвал. — Но вежливость никто не отменял. А где всякие «пожалуйста», «спасибо» и тому прочее? Или тебя не учили таким умным словам?  
— Por favor, gracias, — убийственным тоном отозвался Поджигатель. — Формальности окончены?  
— Ну ты и ублюдок… — тихо, чтоб его не услышали, проворчал механик, а затем вновь повысил голос. — Теперь пойдут всякие разговорчики…  
— Tengo frío, — отрезал Тьяго. — Tengo frío por primera vez en la vida. Всё остальное катится к чёрту.  
Он помолчал, затем вдруг неожиданно добавил:  
— Можно ли что-то делать с пулей в плече?  
— В смысле? — опешил механик. — Ты мне зубы тут заговариваешь?  
Молчание. Разноцветные глаза в упор посмотрели на Инженера, требуя ответа.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду отстраиваться и всё такое, то да, можно, но очень недолго. Потом с тебя натечёт лужица крови, и ты откинешься, медленно и печально. Это, конечно, смотря куда ещё попадут. Если заденут артерию, то уже ни хрена не сделаешь, или Медик, или респ, одно из двух. Да и потом, больно всё это. Чертовски больно… а почему ты вдруг спросил? Тебе ли не знать, ты тут не первый день пашешь!  
На это Пиро тоже промолчал. Лишь стащил знакомый плед с кровати и принялся в него закутываться. Кажется, ему никогда не будет хватать тепла в этой ледяной дыре.  
* * * *  
Этот день задался с самого его начала, так что теперь Скаут был как никогда доволен и собой, и проделанной работой, и самим днём в целом. Празднуя победу, команда всей компанией собралась в гостиной: Инженер принёс самодельное радио из мастерской, Демо вместе с Солдатом были поставщицами выпивки, Шпион сегодня был поваром, а Пиро — его верным помощником. Остальные валяли балду, в том числе и Разведчик, вальяжно развалившийся в кресле.  
— Хорошая работа, солдат, — похвалил Уолтер, плюхаясь на диван и откупоривая бутылку холодного пива. — Ты показал себя с лучшей стороны, молодец!  
— Надеюсь, сомнений на мой счёт не осталось? — иронично вскинув бровь, поинтересовался парень.  
— Так точно! Держи, выпей, — Скаут ловко поймал бутылку и благодарно кивнул.  
— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Медик, когда все конфликты в их команде были забыты. Он бы хлопнул в ладоши на радостях, но руки были заняты тарелками. Хотя ему не помешало сделать то, что он хотел, когда блюда были поставлены на стол. — Теперь у нас дружный и слаженный коллектив!  
— Я бы так сильно с выводами не торопился, — тихо отозвался Шпион.  
— То есть?  
Уилл с подозрением посмотрел на Джозефа. Тот не ответил на вопрос дока, но парень отчего-то догадывался, что намекали именно на него. И понимал, почему, но виноватым себя в этом не считал. Таков был его характер: вспыльчивый, резкий, неугомонный, но всё было бы прекрасно, если бы некоторые персоны не подливали масло в огонь. Вот уж кто и виноват в том, что Скаута считали неспокойным, то это Солдат. Неоднозначно хмыкнув на Шпиона и вызвав этим немой вопрос, Скаут развалился поперёк кресла, закинул ноги на подлокотник и сделал один долгий глоток из бутылки. Чёрт с ним. Пусть думает, что хочет, лишь бы не трогал.  
Пьянка длилась до самого позднего вечера. И не намеревалась заканчиваться, потому что ближе к ночи, когда все надоели настольные игры, кто-то решил устроить конкурсы-соревнования. Скаут не знал, кто бы инициатором, так как вынужден был в это время отлучиться, но вернувшись, пред ним предстала довольно забавная картина: Пиро, восседавший на плечах Подрывника, упрямо пытался скинуть Медика, которого поддерживал Хеви. Остальные подбадривали бурными аплодисментами и выкриками. Доктор сдаваться отчаянно не хотел и потом вместе со своим напарником из защиты двинулись в нападение. Демо едва держался на ногах и чуть не свалился, когда Хеви столкнулся с ним нос к носу. Пиро тоже растерялся, испуганно вцепившись в плечи своего «коня».  
— Эй, шизик, — окликнул его Разведчик и ухмыльнулся, словив на себе взгляд золотистых глаз. — Если сделаешь этих двоих, то я подарю тебе свою зажигалку. Она ведь тебе нравится.  
Нуа ахнул, сощурился на соперников и молча приказал Демо наступать. Никто не говорил, что ногами толкаться не запрещено, так что Поджигатель довольно быстро спихнул эскулапа с плеч громилы. Комната разразилась ликующими криками и довольным смехом, заглушая музыку.  
— Молодец, приятель, — смеясь, сказал Скаут и, как обещал, вручил презент в руки друга. Ему не жалко, а для Пиро — счастье. На радостях обняв Уилла, мальчишка вернулся в компанию, чтобы посмотреть и насладиться следующим боем.  
В следующий раз на «поле боя» вышли Снайпер со Скаутом на плечах, который добровольно отозвался, как только узнал, что будет сражаться против Солдата и Шпиона. И всё закончилось слишком быстро. Потому что Солдат, чёрт бы его побрал, кинулся в атаку слишком резко — Шпион, не успев даже ухватиться, свалился на пол и после вопил на вояку за его поступок. Снайпер со Скаутом тоже упали, но только потому, что Уолтер сначала накинулся на охотника, а потом подрался с Уиллом, поспешившему на помощь. В итоге всё закончилось тем, что Скаут снова остался с разбитой губой и в взбешённом состоянии. Его вечер был напрочь испорчен. И, чтобы успокоиться, он ушёл на прогулку, попутно отделавшись ото всех, кто пытался ему помочь.  
На улице Разведчик тяжело вдохнул, задохнулся, когда его лёгкие кольнул холод, прокашлялся и решил, что так он больше на морозе делать не будет. Поле освещалось тусклыми фонарями, с неба хлопьями валил снег. Завтра снова придётся топтаться в сугробах; лишь бы много не навалило. Спрятав руки в карманах, Скаут вжал голову в плечи и вышел на середину поля, подальше от своей базы.  
— Dimwit, — прошипел он и сунул руку в карман. А потом грязно выругался на своём родном и застегнул куртку, вспомнив, что зажигалку от по доброте душевной отдал своему другу.  
* * * *  
— Ага, вот ты где, — слышится откуда-то сверху знакомым голосом; рука берёт его за плечо и переворачивает на спину, слегка сбивая тёплый уютный кокон. — Я тебя уже минут пятнадцать ищу.  
Тьяго выдирался из сна медленно и неохотно, будто старался вырваться из густой липкой паутины. Он сам не заметил, как заснул, согретый и убаюканный шумом от работы Инженера. В мастерской царил полумрак; работала только настольная лампа, в свете которой повелитель металла что-то усердно мастерил, сидя за верстаком. Кое-как усевшись по-турецки и хмуро щурясь, кубинец наконец-то сообразил, что на него с беспокойством смотрит Медик и явно ждёт реакции от пациента. Хотелось послать его в три жопы и бухнуться спать дальше, но ни того, ни другого Пиро почему-то не сделал, лишь продолжил молча пялиться на эскулапа, ибо было лень даже просто пошевелиться.  
— Так он что, дрых всё это время? — механик оглянулся через плечо и вопросительно поднял брови. — Приехали, он же теперь всю ночь спать не будет.  
— У тебя тут просто Африка, — невпопад заметил доктор, гладя себя по плечам. — Я бы тоже здесь пожил денёк-другой.  
— Благодарю, мне одного беженца хватает, — буркнул Инжи, возвращаясь к работе. — У меня кровать не резиновая… эй, вот только не надо так молчать думать себе всякого лишнего, о’кей? Не на бетоне же ему спать в минус двадцать!  
— Ты щедр, — кивнул немец. — И я ничего такого не думаю.  
— Ага, «щедр». Мать Тереза курит в углу. Будто меня кто-то спрашивал. Он тут сам пришёл и поселился, оккупант хренов… знаешь, что, брат милосердия? Гони-ка ты его прогуляться на свежий воздух. Или снотворное выдай. Что-то мне не хочется, чтобы он тут во тьме ночной шатался и мешал спать МНЕ.  
— Qué hora es? — наконец-то подал хриплый спросонья голос Пиро, слегка растерянно переводя взгляд с одного наёмника на другого.  
— Полседьмого вечера, — услужливо подсказал Медик. — В девять будет ужин, а до этого времени иди-ка ты действительно прогуляйся и промёрзнись. Контрастные процедуры будут весьма полезны для закалки организма и снижения чувствительности.  
Последние слова он произносит почти шёпотом, не разглашая врачебную тайну. Тьяго всё ещё хотелось послать их обоих по адресу, но его, кажется, тут никто не спрашивает и вообще нагло пользуется его вялым состоянием. Однако спорить с Генрихом ему хотелось гораздо меньше, так что пришлось выпутываться из тканевой крепости и нагнуться, ища под кроватью ботинки, с которых уже успела натечь лужа. Едва он их напялил, их с Медиком бесцеремонно выставили за дверь; кажется, повелителя металла явно задолбало такое немыслимое количество людей на квадратный метр жилплощади.  
Одевшись как следует и прихватив из шпионского шкафчика Амбассадор на всякий случай (все шесть патронов были на месте; француз всегда был очень аккуратен и предусмотрителен), Тьяго спустился вниз, вышел на улицу и медленным шагом поплёся вперёд. Густо валил снег, и он невольно залюбовался на это природное явления; громадные пушистые хлопья падали медленно и нежно, блестя в рыжем свете фонаря. На его родине такого никогда не дождёшься… Стояла такая благоговейная тишина, что кубинца снова потянуло в сон. Отойдя от базы ближе к середине местности, он нашёл глубокий сугроб и рухнул в него, как в пуховую перину. Странно, но ему было совершенно не холодно, а очень даже уютно и хорошо. Правда, снежинки падали на лицо, цеплялись за ресницы и щекотно таяли на щеках. Все мрачные мысли и чувства куда-то испарились, и на душе на какое-то время воцарился мир и покой.  
Если бы он мог, то обязательно бы сочинил песню про зиму, длинную и немного печальную. Не сдержавшись, Тьяго начал тихонько мычать какой-то навязчивый мотив, пока хруст чьих-то шагов не испортил ему всю налаженную атмосферу.  
— Ой, да ладно! — нахмурив брови, едва не взвыл парень при виде валяющегося в снегу Пиро.  
Выбираясь на улицу, он рассчитывал на то, что сможет уединиться и никого не встретит. Кто вообще решит выйти из тёплого дома на мороз? Где-то неподалёку послышалось тихое мурчание, подобие песни. Парень прислушался, поняв, что здесь не один, и пошёл на звук, стараясь ступать как можно мягче, но снег под тяжестью сапог всё равно хрустели и выдавали шпиона с головой. Мелодия прервалась, послышалось шуршание, и Скауту уже просто нечего было терять: в пару шагов дошёл до сугроба и громко фыркнул. Ну, чтоб он провалился! Из всевозможной компании судьба снова преподнесла ему Поджигателя!

— Ты, блять, шутишь, что ли, — мрачно продолжил Уилл, скалой нависая сверху и невольно про себя отмечая, как забавно сейчас смотрелся Пиро. Будь у него на то настроение, то Скаут обязательно бы подразнил его сейчас, но так как он совершенно не был к этому расположен, сделал шаг в сторону, пнул снег и продолжил бурчать себе под нос о том, что судьба могла бы кого-нибудь поприятнее привести.  
— Ты так говоришь, bambino, будто я залез к тебе в частную собственность, — лениво отозвался Тьяго, хотя изначально не планировал ничего говорить. Но у Скаута была настолько разочарованная физиономия, что он в душе откровенно позлорадствовал, что доставил ему неудобства с минимальными затратами. Тем не менее, рука скользнула под куртку, сжимая рукоять револьвера: мало ли что этому засранцу придёт в его дурную голову. Уютная атмосфера разбилась вдребезги, как стеклянный шар о камень, ибо от Синего исходили такие волны раздражённости, что их можно было практически пощупать. Но кубинец остался лежать в сугробе, не смущаясь своего положения, потому что это ему помешали гулять, а вовсе не наоборот. Никто сюда не гнал этого паршивого гадёныша.  
— Él me ha matado hoy, y ahora todavía de algo es descontento (Грохнул меня сегодня, и теперь ещё чем-то недоволен)… — проворчал Поджигатель скорее сам себе, нежели внезапному гостю. — Охренеть просто.  
Скаут ещё раз громко фыркнул. Курить захотелось раза в два сильнее, и то принятое решение теперь казалось необдуманным. Нужно было как следует проанализировать всё, а потом уже предлагать Нуа зажигалку в качестве презента. И всё из-за спонтанного желания порадоваться парня и мотивировать.  
— Go hifreann leat! — прошипел Разведчик в ответ на непонятное бормотание, о смысле которого можно было лишь догадываться. А для пущего эффекта в Пиро полетел снежок, потом почти тут же другой. — Dimwit!  
Почти сейчас же мимо его уха просвистела пуля; эхо от выстрела волнами разнеслось на несколько десятков метров, однако Пиро явно не планировал убивать своего противника. Жаль было портить пейзаж обезглавленным трупом.  
— Проблемы с английским? — скептично поднял бровь Тьяго; теперь он сменил положение, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу и подпирая щёку рукой в толстой перчатке. — У меня тоже. А ещё говорят, простой язык. Вали, откуда пришёл, chungo, ты не шедевр, чтоб на тебя любоваться.  
Амбассадор он держал крепко. Теперь дуло было направлено точно пацану в веснушчатую переносицу, давая понять, что кубинец настроен весьма серьёзно.  
Выстрел заставил ненадолго опешить. Пиро казался опасным психопатом, с какой стороны ни посмотри, но чтобы он вне рабочее время таскал с собой оружие — это уже перебор даже по меркам Скаута. Он уже успел понял, что здесь носить оружие во время перемирия нет никакого смысла. Неужто он настолько опасается за себя? Какой недоверчивый, подумалось Уиллу.  
— Я что-то не наблюдаю, чтобы где-то было написано: «Территория Краснозадых». Так что я вполне имею право оставаться здесь ровно столько, сколько я захочу, — он упрямо скрестил руки на груди, взобравшись и устроившись на холодном камне. Он отчётливо давал понять, что никуда не уйдёт, чисто из принципа. Слишком много засранец о себе возомнил. — Болтал бы меньше, то и конфликт бы не возник.  
Тьяго нахмурился и промолчал, крутанув оружие на пальце, как это часто делал француз. Он не помнил точно, работает ли респаун в перерывах между миссиями, и поэтому жутко сомневался. Хлопнуть пацана на месте не составит труда, а вот разгребать последствия ему не улыбалось. Администратор видит всё и всегда, так что грамотно замести следы и соврать не получится: всё равно вычислит и пнёт с места так, что потом будет аукаться ещё года два. Присутствие Скаута было похоже на жужжание комнатной мухи. Оно раздражало, но не до такой степени, чтобы вот сейчас кинуться и вырвать мальчишке кадык. И тем не менее от него хотелось избавиться. Пиро представил себя, катающимся с этим засранцем по снегам и выясняющим отношения на пустом месте, и ему стало противно. Ну, нет, здесь игра явно не стоила свеч. При таком раскладе он запросто сорвётся и вынесет парню мозги, что совершенно невыгодно. К тому же, его самого уже начал одолевать вечерний мороз.  
Кубинец медленно поднялся с места, пихая ствол пушки обратно за пояс, а затем подошёл вплотную к сидящему на камне Разведчику; тот сейчас же сверкнул карими глазами, настороженно выжидая дальнейших действий врага.  
— Оставайся, — веско бросил Пиро — и вдруг отвесил ему такой подзатыльник, что пацан полетел с камня; судя по звуку и приглушённому яростному мату, он ещё вдобавок нехило треснулся головой о соседний. Уязвлённое самолюбие, не позволившее уйти просто так, было удовлетворено. Сунув руки в карманы, Тьяго отвернулся и спокойно пошёл на базу, даже не оглядываясь.  
— Хосспаде, что тут происходит?! — впереди в свете фонаря показалась фигура Демо; он бежал навстречу, смешно проваливаясь в снег при каждом шаге. — Ты там что, на медведей охотишься, нежить? Или с Синими дуэль-бордель устраиваешь?  
— Спокойно, — ответил виновник, проходя мимо. — Все живы, все здоровы… prácticamente. No sé. Пошли жрать, циклоп.  
* * *  
— Сука! — гневно крикнул Уильям на всю честную базу, стоило только войти в здание. Кто-то от испуга аж вздрогнул и повалил что-то тяжёлое на пол, ругаясь. На вопрос о том, всё ли в порядке, Скаут громко затопал по лестнице. Ни с кем он разговаривать не хотел. Слушать и видеть кого-либо тоже не было желания.  
Его гордость втоптали в грязь. И всё бы ничего, да только обидчик даже не старался особо. Вот так просто: подошёл и залепил затрещину. Уилл настолько опешил в тот момент, что не мог ничего поделать, кроме как ругаться. Сколько он на своём веку повидал и пережил, а такой наглости он ещё не встречал. Это было гадко, это рушило все те башни, которые строились годами в суровых условиях бостонской жизни, это убивало в парне его самого, и в то же время это восхищало. Потому что, наверняка, больше на такое никто не осмелится.  
— Is fuath liom é! — дверь за спиной захлопнулась с такой силой, что дерево жалко хрустнуло, а в ушах эхом отдался хлопок. Скаут понимал, что просто себя убеждает и как-то оправдывает, но это никак не могло спрятать правду. На деле он симпатизировал Поджигателю, каким бы ублюдком тот ни был — потому что это и было главной причиной.  
Сбросив с себя всю верхнюю одежду, Уилл завалился на кровать и тяжело выдохнул. Даже раздражённо. Вышел освежиться на улицу. Успокоился. Как же. Кровать скрипнула, когда Скаут перевернулся набок и ткнулся лбом в прохладную стену. Надо поспать. Утром будет легче, определённо.  
***  
За всю ночь сон так и не пришёл. Скаут бездумно провалялся в постели, постоянно ворочаясь и отгоняя собственные мысли, как назойливых мух. Пару раз выходил из комнаты, чтобы не то столкнуться с кем-нибудь пьяным по дороге, не то перекусить, потому что ужин в весёлой компании был благополучно пропущен. Ещё Скаут попытался было отвлечь себя хотя бы чтением, но позже понял, что не вникает в слова. Удалось поспать в итоге только под самое утро, где-то час, если не меньше. А дальше пошло всё по стандарту.  
Команда встала по сигналу: кто-то раньше, кто-то чуть припозднился. Сбор, завтрак, Респ. Выглядывая в окно, Снайпер оповестил о том, что сегодня может испортиться погода, так что придётся потрудиться. Стоя у шкафчика, Уилл раздумывал над тем, стоит ли ему сегодня взять перчатки и не повторять вчерашнюю ошибку: пальцы отмораживало так, что он едва нажимал на спуск для выстрела. В результате плюнув, перчатки парень всё-таки надел, под одобряющий голос Медика, который, впрочем, после в один момент изменился, стоило лишь внимательнее приглядеться к юному наёмнику.  
— Ты нездоров! — воскликнул доктор, подходя ближе.  
Разведчик сделал шаг в сторону, обматывая шею шарфом. Горло нещадно саднило из-за долгого пребывания на морозе. Досада.  
— Всё нормально, — хрипловато отозвался Скаут и отмахнулся, когда Медик вздумал его проверить.  
— Мальчик мой, но ты ведь едва на ногах стоишь…  
— Неправда.  
— А глаза ты свои видел?  
— Док, — вкрадчиво начал пояснять Скаут, смотря на мужчину таким взглядом, что тот неловко замялся. — Я понимаю твою заботу. Но в данный момент я в этом, блять, не нуждаюсь, просёк? Спасибо.  
Медик обиженно насупился, а Уилл как ни в чём не бывало похлопал его по плечу и вышел на улицу под звук сигнала. Пропустив товарищей вперёд, парень размял шею, протёр глаза и крепко вцепился в Обрез, надеясь, что сможет сегодня работать в том же привычном для него темпе. И что сегодня никаких косяков не произойдёт.  
* * *  
— Погода-то шепчет, — заметил Инженер, застёгивая молнию у пуховика; несмотря на беспокойного соседа по койке, который полночи пихался и что-то бормотал, он отлично выспался и был готов к трудовым подвигам.  
— Да уж, темна вода в облацех, — кивнул Хэви, а потом расплылся в улыбке. — Прям как дома.  
— Очень ценные замечания, — кисло отозвался Шпион, которого перспектива шторма совершенно не радовала, впрочем, как и всех остальных. Снаружи начиналась самая настоящая вьюга: ветер завывал на все лады, гоняя снег плотной белой занавесью и снижая видимость так, что базу Синих было уже просто не различить. Неизвестно, чем думала Хелен, раз не удосужилась посмотреть сводку погоды, и чем думает сейчас, когда гонит бойцов драться, но делать было нечего. Тьяго хмурился и кусал губы, со всей отчётливостью понимая, что сегодня его огнемёт будет просто бесполезной обузой, поэтому сменил Дожигатель на стандарт (он весил на пару кило поменьше) и вместо ракетницы взял дробовик, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-то огрызаться на вражеские атаки. О вчерашнем инциденте он как-то и думать забыл, но теперь, едва вспомнив о Синем мальчишке, криво усмехнулся в противогаз. Хрен теперь побегаешь в такой буран; одной помехой меньше — уже хорошо. А затем ему пришло в голову, что надо бы сказать Снайперу mucho gracias за восхитительный свитер, с которым кубинец не расставался с момента дарения. В нём ему было тепло и хорошо даже сейчас, когда шквал просачивался через щели в досках и заносил внутрь хлопья снега.  
— Что, раскисли, девочки? — рявкнул Солдат, начиная традиционную утреннюю речь. — Думаете, это хреновая погодка? Для настоящего мужика не существует хреновой погоды, ясно, сопляки?! Это пусть Синие скулят и зовут мамочку, а вы только посмейте хоть слово вякнуть!  
— Чувак, иди на три хуя, — перебил его Разведчик, и многие с ним согласились, поскольку Демо не дал бравому вояке добраться до «злостного нарушителя дисциплины».  
— До начала миссии десять секунд! — объявил женский голос, хотя из-за шторма его было еле слышно. Решётки открылись — и Красные дружно охнули, потому что их чуть не сбило ветром с ног.  
— Хэви, давай вперёд, — махнул рукой Медик. — Протопчи нам тропинку к точке, сделай милость.  
Остальные кое-как выбрались наружу и, сопротивляясь стихии, медленно потащились воевать. Противогаз мало спасал от холода, да и окуляры приходилось постоянно вытирать от налипающего снега, но интуиция подсказывала, что без него будет гораздо хуже. Мужественно преодолев сугробы по колено (растапливать их огнём было пустой тратой времени и пропана), Тьяго смог дотащиться до точки, где через вьюгу просматривались силуэты другой команды. Вокруг еле слышно засвистели пули, но их сносило даже на таком небольшом расстоянии. Послышался грохот: это оба Солдата пытались сделать рокетджампы, однако погода не располагала к полётам от слова «совсем».  
А затем вдруг ветер дунул так, что пришлось прижаться к земле, чтобы не снесло назад ко всем чертям, несмотря на тяжёлый огнемёт в руках. До костей пробрало ледяным дыханием зимы, а видимость исчезла совершенно; даже ближайшие бараки он мог разглядеть с великим трудом.  
«К чёртовой матери!», — справедливо подумал Тьяго, которого подобный поворот событий вогнал в мрачную апатию. — «Я на такое нихера не подписывался».  
Сдав назад, он смог забежать внутрь того самого барака, где вчера менял пустой баллон и где кинул топор в Синего бегуна: на дереве до сих пор осталась глубокая длинная выщерблина от лезвия. Он не знал, что решили его товарищи, но был уверен, что они, наплевав на миссию, тоже ушли в укрытие, ибо кроме Джейна Доу берсерков у них не водилось. Пусть он и развлекается в одиночку, если нравится. Усевшись на ступеньки лестницы, кубинец стянул маску, выдыхая густое облачко белого пара. Как вариант, можно выстрелить себе из дробовика в голову и вернуться на респ, но Поджигатель подумал и решил, что пока обойдётся без подобных унизительных мер: суицид был у наёмников не в чести и существенно портил репутацию пополам с боевой статистикой, а от них зависела зарплата. Стоило сначала немного подождать, а уже потом идти ва-банк. Тряхнув шевелюрой, Поджигатель осмотрелся в поисках того, из чего можно было бы развести костёр. На его счастье, в сарае стояла какая-то древняя то ли печь, то ли плита, которую было вполне реально растопить досками ящиков, кучей валяющихся сбоку. Мысленно поблагодарив неизвестных предшественников, Тьяго отложил огнемёт, достал топор и принялся за работу.  
* * * *  
Погода работе совсем не способствовала. Состояние Разведчика тоже. Но в отличие от первого, болезненную вялость можно было перебороть и перетерпеть. Стрелять, не видя цели и сквозь белую завесу, не было смысла, так что после нескольких попыток не только Скаут, но и все остальные плюнули на это дело. Хрен с ним, у всего должна быть своя мера.  
Разведчик решил поступить разумно: укрыться в ближайшем здании и переждать. Ну, или хотя бы сил набраться, чтобы потом можно было добраться до базы. Понять бы только, куда идти, потому что снег упрямо не давал нормально видеть. Приложив руку козырьком, всё, что смог разглядеть Уилл перед падением — летящее красное нечто. Вражеского коллегу, видимо, ничуть не останавливала стихия и он решил отомстить за все те смерти, которые ему устраивал Уильям. Наушники с шапкой затерялись где-то в сугробах, пока парни устраивали покатушки по снегу. Ещё с минуту потершись друг о друга в попытке убить и не стать убитым, Синий Скаут решил, что с него хватит. Как только он занял положение сверху, рука быстро выхватила из-за пояса пистолет, не раз верой и правдой послуживший своему хозяину, и для пущей убедительности сделал три выстрела в голову.  
— Ещё «спасибо» скажешь, придурок, — просопел Разведчик, поднимаясь и пряча лицо от ветра и снега.  
Ноги едва плелись, видимости не было почти никакой, но Уилл всё-таки добрался до спасительного места. Ввалившись в барак, на всё помещение раздался чих, а затем и топот — чтобы стряхнуть снег пришлось как следует постараться. Скаут плюхнулся на ступеньку и прильнул плечом к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Бестия за пределами дома жутко завывала, доски скрипели, но даже сквозь эту композицию слух уловил шебуршание. Медленно приоткрыв глаза, Уилл посмотрел в сторону и обречённо выдохнул. Либо это он забрёл не туда, либо враг что-то напутал. Почему-то думалось первое. Но какое это теперь имеет значение?  
— Охренеть теперь.  
Тьяго резко обернулся на знакомый голос; пальцы выронили топор и схватили дробовик, стоявший у стены до поры до времени.  
— C-cagada, — с чувством произнёс он, едва поняв, кто именно пожаловал на огонёк. Из-за оглушающей вьюги и треска разрубаемых досок ящиков кубинец не услышал, как Разведчик влетел к нему в барак. Кто бы мог подумать: этот засранец в проекте от силы дня два, а уже начинает выбешивать своей веснусчатой харей. Неужели он действительно решил преследовать исключительно Красного Поджигателя? Хотя, учитывая вчерашние события, с него станется прибежать и отомстить за поруганную честь. Однако это совершенно не входило в планы кубинца. Пусть катится в ебеня, чёртов ублюдок.  
Барак огласил выстрел…, но в следующую секунду Тьяго с огромным удивлением понял, что промахнулся с расстояния двух жалких метров. Он забыл, что нельзя недооценивать не в меру шустрого и юркого противника.  
Он был готов отскочить в сторону в любую секунду с тех пор, как Поджигатель схватился за ружьё. Даже несмотря на то, какими ватными были ноги, он всё равно смог в миг взобраться повыше. Из двух зол (остаться здесь с врагом один на один или отправиться на Респ, а там перебраться на базу) Скаут решил выбрать то, что не заденет его гордость. Хотя бегать по бараку до тех пор, пока противник не устанет, тоже не было лучшей идеей.  
— Спокуха, псих! — хриплым голосом сказал Уилл, с опаской поглядывая за движением рук и на всякий случай выстраивая маршрут спасительного побега.  
Не желая устраивать пальбу, Скаут пересилил себя и поднял руки в знак капитуляции. А затем медленно и осторожно начал спускаться вниз, желая снова усесться на ступеньку. Ноги его держать совсем не желали.  
— Остынь, ладно?  
Пиро в мрачном изумлении поднял бровь, но дробовик не опустил, продолжая настороженно следить за Синим. Вот чего он действительно не ждал, так это чего-то подобного. Хотя, это вполне мог быть обманный манёвр для усыпления бдительности. Кто знает, что за мысли гуляют под этой шапкой?  
— Мозги мне пудришь, chungo? — сквозь зубы процедил он, а затем резко, но негромко отдал команду. — Сядь! Оружие на пол!  
Он перезарядил ствол, тем самым давая понять, что следующий выстрел точно угодит в цель. Скаут был не первым, кто называл кубинца психом, но это было ошибкой: Тьяго всегда был здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, но инстинкты вкупе с жизненным опытом порой брали верх и заставляли действовать по-своему.  
У парня нервно дёрнулась бровь, но приказ он всё-таки выполнил, хоть и с небольшой охотой и неодобрением поглядывая на Поджигателя. Медленно усевшись на лестницу и выдохнув, Скаут сначала снял с себя сумку, в которой пряталась бита, а затем без резких движений достал из-за пояса спрятанный пистолет. При большом желании он мог бы выстрелить, но вместо этого оружие было, как и велено, положено на пол и оттолкнуто ногой подальше, чтоб у врага не оставалось никаких сомнений: нападать не собираются.  
— Доволен? — скептично поинтересовался Скаут. Приняв как можно более обыденный вид, он снял с рук перчатки и размял пальцы, хрустнув костяшками. Но расслабляться было рано; парень поднял глаза и, наткнувшись взглядом на ствол, снова поднял руки на уровень головы. — Что ж тебя вечно так трясёт при виде меня, как наркомана? Расслабься.  
Тьяго только хотел сказать, что доволен и чтобы ему не мешали дальше растапливать печку... но потом Скаут опрометчиво выдал то, что ему говорить в принципе не следовало. Всего лишь одного слова оказалось достаточно, чтобы разноцветные глаза стремительно заволокло багровой пеленой ярости, а разум отключился, поддавшись порыву чистого, безконтрольного гнева. На скулах заходили желваки; черты лица страшно исказились. Шумно выдохнув, кубинец единым махом разбил мальчишке рот прикладом дробовика, повалив со ступеней на пол. Синий ублюдок, мразь... да что он знал, что он мог знать о том, какой ценой Тьяго заслужил избавиться от этого? Всё его существо требовало причинить ублюдку боль, раздавить его, унизить и растоптать в пыль, чтобы он никогда, никогда больше не подходил к нему ближе чем на десять метров, чтоб забыл вообще, как произносится его класс...  
Тьяго пнул пацана в живот так, что тот согнулся пополам и захрипел. Не дав ему оправиться, Пиро сел рядом и, взяв его всей пятернёй за челюсть, приблизил вплотную к своему лицу, так близко, что смог разглядеть жемчужины выступивших слёз на светлых ресницах.  
— Следи за своим языком... bambino mio, — практически прошипел кубинец в чужие губы, с которых капала кровь. — Или клянусь небом, ты будешь молить меня о респауне.  
«Бля,» — единственная здравая мысль, мелькнувшая в голове перед самым ударом. Боль тупая и сильная, самое главное — мучительная. Не то, что приходилось испытывать в предыдущие пару дней. Это больше напоминало время, когда Уилл скитался по улицам Бостона и находил на свою задницу неприятности. Несколько лет он жил с подобным дерьмом и как-то научился терпеть. Не возьмёшь его таким.  
Сморгнув слёзы, парень гневно глянул на обидчика. Он не слабовольный сопляк и так просто сдаваться не намерен. Проведя по разбитым губам языком, Скаут сплюнул кровь в лицо Пиро и поморщил нос от зудящей боли.  
— Не дождёшься, сука, — прохрипел он, чувствуя, как сжимаются на его челюсти чужие пальцы. — Твоё прошлое — это твои проблемы, сечёшь? Так что держи это при себе, а не срывайся на мне, тупица.  
— Не указывай мне, что делать, bruja sucio.  
Тьяго отбросил парня от себя, и он рухнул на пол, как мешок с картошкой, сейчас же его спину придавил резиновый сапог, не давая подняться Он вытер чужую кровь пополам с мокрой слюной, затем отбросил со лба спутанные кудри и окинул взглядом открывшуюся картину. За всей вознёй он и думать забыл о холоде; его стеной пламени охватило то самый дикий жар, какой он испытал в самый первый раз. Бледные щёки заалели, в глазах вспыхнули светлячки, губы пересохли. Дьявол. Кубинец ещё плохо контролировал свой организм, научившийся распознавать самые естественные сигналы. Неприрученная сила кипятком ошпарила вены, зажгла кровь — и вдруг устремилась вниз. Тьяго соврал бы, если бы сказал, что этому не способствовало зрелище данного момента: шумно дышащий, тихий, покорный Скаут, успевший достать его за столь короткий срок... Снаружи всё ещё бушевала вьюга; вряд ли теперь стоило ждать посторонних, если они вдвоём до сих пор не дождались. В паху стало тесно, настолько тесно, что Пиро тихо охнул от неожиданности и поёрзал, силясь хоть как-то облегчить положение; тело требовало своё куда настойчивее, чем позволял ему мозг. Ещё несколько секунд кубинец сопротивлялся, говорил себе, что это отвратительная идея, но... но...  
Чёрт возьми, это покорное тело...

— Задница у тебя... — не своим голосом прохрипел Тьяго, беззастенчиво пялясь на круглые, упругие ягодицы под тканью штанов. Одна рука сейчас же потянулась к потайной молнии на костюме, расстёгивая до самого паха, а затем пальцы нащупали ширинку и с тихим визгом немного освободили от напряжения... однако этого было явно недостаточно.  
Пиро не знал, как остальные Красные решали проблему отсутствия секса... но он, похоже, решит её прямо сейчас.  
У парня дыхание перехватило от чужих слов. Дышать и без того было трудно, а теперь это вообще почти не представлялось возможным. Он не дурак, понял, к чему дело идёт; после таких слов исход может быть только один. И ему стало до ужаса отвратительно. На спине выступил холодный пот, тело передёрнуло, Скаут мелко, но заметно задрожал то ли от мороза, то ли от ситуации.  
Бывали в жизни строптивого хулигана связи с мужчинами, три или четыре — не важно. Никто о них не знал, все они были сокрыты от чужих глаз и ушей, потому что, признайся он кому-нибудь в этом, его бы где-нибудь в подворотне забили до полусмерти. В Бостоне так справлялись с каждым, кто был с отклонениями, да и сам Уильям участвовал в подобных потасовках, чтобы не раскрыть себя, не показывать остальным, что он тоже с причудами. Ему было за себя стыдно в какой-то степени: его никогда не привлекали девушки, а на мужчин смотреть боялся из-за предрассудков. Это ведь считается ненормальным, если тебя привлекает человек твоего же пола — это девушкам дозволено. Какое-то время даже пытался убеждать себя в том, что он асексуален, а потом в жизни появилась персона с характером похлеще скаутовского. И всё пошло наперекосяк.  
Но сейчас всё было иначе! Уилл был против, он чувствовал, как его воротит и трясёт от мысли о грядущем. Он просто не был готов к тому, что его гордость сломают таким образом.  
Скаут напрягся всем телом и уткнулся лбом в деревянный холодный пол. Он всегда выбирался из самых разных ситуаций, но сейчас он отчаянно не знал, что ему делать: начнёт сопротивляться — будет подавлен не самым приятным способом, до оружия ему не добраться — кретин, сам его сдал врагу, звать на помощь — нет возможности и сил.  
Баста. Довыпендривался.  
Давящая подошва исчезла со спины, но туда сейчас же обрушился шквал в виде разъярённого и взвинченного от похоти кубинца. Одной рукой он поймал оба запястья и прижал вплотную к доскам, а другой с кое-каким усилием и вознёй подлез к нему под живот и раскрыл пряжку ремня, выдернув его из шлёвок. Через секунды Скаут был обездвижен за спиной в несколько болезненных витков кожаной полоски. В отличие от бегуна Тьяго было не слишком принципиально, над кем доминировать; на свободе красивые девушки — это сладкое лакомство, а заключённые в тюрьме — способ выжить. И с последним вполне можно сравнить с теперешним положением. Ему было не в первый раз брать силой то, что хочется, не считаясь ни с кем, кроме себя самого, а если ещё учесть, что это юная и, скорее всего, девственная тугая попка… да кто сможет отказаться от такого подарка в голодное время?  
Тьяго было жарко. Чертовски, донельзя жарко, пока снаружи бушевала ледяная зима. Он плавился, он сгорал, он был самим огнём, ярким, неукротимым… и это было великолепное ощущение. Лучшее, что он когда-либо чувствовал… и, наверное, эффект от дозы мог померкнуть перед таким наплывом ощущений.  
Твёрдый как гранит член ныл от болезненного возбуждения, невыносимо тёрся о ткань белья, оставляя влажные пятна, но теперь всё обострилось в тысячи раз. Поняв, что долго не выдержит под беспощадным натиском природы, Поджигатель вздёрнул наверх чужую пятую точку, заставляя встать на дрожащие колени, затем рывком стащил штаны вместе с бельём, обнажая крепкую белоснежную задницу; при виде сладкой плоти кубинец довольно хмыкнул и отвесил по ягодице смачный сильный шлепок. На этом месте мгновенно возникло алое пятно. Терпеть дальше не было сил. Зубами стянув перчатку и послюнив пальцы, он торопливо обвёл ими вокруг колечка мышц — и без всяких дальнейших прелюдий резко вошёл на всю длину.  
И всё, что было до этого момента, внезапно потеряло и смысл, и значение.  
— Bastaird, — судорожно выдохнул Уилл и стиснул зубы.  
Поджигатель сильный, властный, жестокий. Он деспот и по сути своей — зло во плоти. Уилл чувствовал его размеренные, но грубые толчки, прекрасно ощущал сжимающиеся на бёдрах пальцы, но сам при этом будто не присутствовал здесь, будто это не его вбивали в деревянный пол лицом и грудью — мыслями парень был далеко от этого барака, хоть и касались они конкретно Пиро. Почему он так поступает? Почему он просто не убил Скаута, он ведь мог это сделать: Разведчик отдал ему всё оружие, что имелось при себе, он сдался, не желая воевать, потому что просто был не в силах.  
Пальцы с такой силой ногтями впились в ладони, что руки начало медленно сводить. Кожаный ремень неприятно сдавливал и тёр запястья, разбитые в кровь губы ныли, горло саднило и голова раскалывалась едва ли не пополам — и всё это было, блять, просто жалкой мелочью, оно почти перестало ощущаться, потому что все рецепторы сосредоточились на одном: на том, что грёбаный кудрявый пацан сейчас имеет Скаута. И Скаут сказал бы, что это низко — для него или для Пиро, да чёрт с ним. Что это отвратительно. Подло. Что это рушит его гордость, медленно, но жестоко и жёстко, потому что иначе этот сукин сын точно не может. Или не хочет.  
Но чего ради? Унизить? Поставить на место и показать, кто главный? Уилл зажмурил глаза, концентрируясь. Был бы он на месте Поджигателя, то наверняка поступил бы точно так же, потому что одними убийствами в данном случае обойтись нельзя — система респауна творит невообразимые чудеса, так что и смерть не страшит. А если припомнить, какой у наёмников напряг с личной жизнью, особенно здесь, то такой исход событий — самый лучший вариант. Так и резонно ли тогда винить Пиро в его желаниях? Ведь Скаут не понаслышке знал, каково это — хотеть. И что такое «злиться» он тоже знал.  
Пиро его сломает. Удовлетворит все свои потребности и этим же неосознанно изничтожит Уильяма. Он уже почти на грани, не хватает лишь чуть-чуть, чтобы окончательно развалиться на мелкие щепки. Потому что Скаут ставит себя на место другого, потому что в кои-то веки жалеет кого-то и в некоторой степени винит в этом себя. Так быть не должно, но оно случилось и поделать с этим уже ничего нельзя. Сколько ни старайся себя переубедить, а в конечном итоге всё сойдётся к одному.  
Это даже перестало быть обидным. Чувство отвращения сменилось удовольствием, и Уилл задышал шумнее. Быть в руках человека, который превосходит по многим параметрам, который властно и жадно забирает то, что заслужил и что он хочет — это возбуждало и восхищало, но мирился с этим разум сквозь остатки ужаса и лёгкого страха. Спина выгнулась дугой, бёдра рефлекторно подались навстречу резкому толчку, и чтобы не простонать пришлось сжать челюсти. За молчаливое согласие Скауту потом будет стыдно, но едва ли он станет винить в этом кого-то, кроме себя самого.  
Это было похоже на передоз кокаином. Тьяго хотел замедлиться — воля умерла в момент, хотел лечь щекой на чужую спину — тело выше пояса оцепенело, хотел громко стонать — отнялся голос, застрял где-то в глотке. Всё, что он мог теперь — это жёстко, почти дико трахать податливое напряжённое тело, словно в первый и в самый последний раз. Потому что теперь он чувствовал не только божественно сильное давление гладких мышц, отпускающих и принимающих обратно в себя, и не только судорожное сжимание тесного колечка мышц, так плотно обхватывающего и пережимающего его член. Он ощущал, что каждый раз, резко входя в Скаута на всю длину, он попадает в горячий, обжигающи рай на земле, почти как в тот вечер у Инжи… только сейчас всё было в миллион раз лучше. Это уже не кипяток, а напалм, пылающий и бесконтрольный, текущий по его венам, заводящий сердце как трясущийся мотор и размывающий зрение. На задворках сознания Тьяго вознёс похвалу Медику с его бесподобной сывороткой; стоило как-то отблагодарить заботливого немца, чьи старания он оценил по достоинству только сейчас.  
Кубинцу было откровенно плевать, что там чувствует мальчишка, но когда крепкие бёдра под пальцами неоднозначно подались навстречу его необузданному грубому желанию, то он смог найти в себе силы несказанно удивиться.  
— Нравится, bella mia? — неожиданно шёлково поинтересовался Пиро, кое-как справившись с тяжёлым дыханием. Ответа не последовало, да и разве ему нужен был ответ? Одна рука отцепилась и дотянулась до чужих волос, зарылась в короткие вихры, вцепилась в них без намёка на ласку — и Тьяго продолжил чуть медленнее, под другим углом, но только потому что понимал: совсем скоро он взорвётся, как грёбаная липучка Демо. Этот оргазм не будет похож на все предыдущие, как не похож зелёный бутон на распустившийся во всей красе яркий цветок. Волна двигалась с огромной скоростью, летела по всему его существу…  
А потом рухнула с такой мощью, что Тьяго издал звук, за который ему до конца жизни будет очень стыдно (парадоксально стыднее, чем за всё то дерьмо, что он совершил в жизни): высокий, мелодичный, протяжный стон, огласившийся на весь барак и даже за его пределы. Ему казалось, что он парит над планетой, что он долетел до солнца, и оно сожгло его до самого пепла. Он изливался долго, одним густым белым потоком спермы, заполняющей всё пространство внутри чужого тела. Его выгнуло, затрясло, как эпилептика — а затем будто швырнуло в сторону. Тьяго рухнул на чужую спину в куртке, прижался к ней щекой, силясь хоть как-то вернуть подобие нормального дыхания — и не мог, продолжая находиться в теле пацана, чьи мышцы ещё сжимались вокруг его члена.  
— Dimwit, — прошептал скорее самому себе, нежели своему обидчику Уилл; голос его от долгого молчания окончательно сел.  
Такое неясное, непривычное чувство опустошения, словно из парня все вытряхнули, грубо взболтнув пару раз. Наконец фраза «морально убит» возымело свое яркое представление. Скаут лежал тихо и смирно, плотно придавленный к полу без возможности сдвинуться. Плечи затекли из-за неудобного положения, но шевелить руками еще можно было. Пальцы крепко вцепились в ткань на груди Пиро, славно пытались удержать его на месте. За всей этой возней Разведчик непроизвольно поддался напору и теперь нуждался в разрядке. И даже мысль о том, что ему этого не светит, отдавалась болью где-то в паху.  
— Дай мне уйти, — Уилл горящими глазами глянул через плечо и сильнее сжал пальцами ткань, требовательно поелозив под тяжестью ноши.  
При звуке чужого голоса Пиро будто очнулся, но не словно из кошмарного сна; было ощущение, что он просто перешёл из одного слоя реальности в другой, где больше не было горящего напалма и сумасшедшей похоти. Всё стало каким-то монохромным. Отголоски удовольствия быстро уходили, забирая с собой даже подобия человеческих чувств. Он разочарованно вздохнул и поднялся с места, быстро приводя себя в порядок и даже не глядя в сторону Разведчика, который всё ещё лежал с обнажённой задницей. Отходняк начался, тяжело подумалось Тьяго, пока он медленным шагом подошёл к лестнице и взял оттуда чужой пистолет. Отходняк — это всегда грустно и неприятно. Будь прокляты эти резкие перепады настроения. Всё разом опротивело; хотелось с досады пнуть мальчишку, но даже теперь Пиро понимал, что это перебор даже по его меркам. И так видно, что пацан разбит вдребезги, сломан и уничтожен; в чужих глазах сияла яркая боль пополам со слезами. Равнодушно выдержав этот взгляд, ибо все мысли и чувства улетучились, кубинец направил дуло точно ему в голову и молча выстрелил, отправляя врага на респаун.  
Потом постоял немного — и застрелился сам. Что, впрочем, совершенно не помогло.  
* * * *  
Он искал на базе алкоголь с упорством ищейки, но Демо перепрятал так, что час поиска прошёл впустую, а идти спрашивать лично циклопа было унизительно. Он тёрся у лазарета в надежде вынюхать спирт, но вспомнил, что этанол давно кончился. А потом Солдат выбесил его своим очередным задвигом — и Тьяго, вышвырнув его каску за окно, что-то долго и раздражённо ему вещал; потом, заметив, как на него таращится охреневающий Джейн, понял, что вот уже минут пять говорит по-испански какую-то откровенную чушь. Плюнув на чужой отполированный сапог, кубинец отвернулся и нарезал ещё один обход по базе, завернул к Снайперу (хозяин отсутствовал) и нашёл у него банджо. Посчитав это знаком свыше, будто самый распоследний фаталист, он потащил инструмент в мастерскую и, поджав губы, принялся перенастраивать под гитару.  
Ему нужно было прийти в себя, и неважно, каким способом.  
Едва Тьяго запел, Инженер мгновенно прекратил всякую деятельность и вытаращился на соседа так, словно тот был сделан из платины, но промолчал, подвинувшись ближе. Потом за своим имуществом явился австралиец — и тоже слушал, оперевшись о дверной косяк. Затем прибежал Скаут вместе с Демо, но к тому моменту Пиро было глубоко насрать: мыслями он был далеко. Он пел долго, где-то часа полтора без передышки, не жалея горла и выцеживая из себя боль по капле в окружающее пространство, уставившись остекленевшим взором куда-то в стену.  
Зато когда закончил, то почувствовал, что стало немного легче. Может, гораздо меньше, чем хотелось, но всё-таки.  
— Чёрт подери, парень, — на полном серьёзе сказал Подрывник; он был на удивление трезвым. — Когда ты поёшь… то, кажется, тебе можно простить всё, что угодно. Не только ямайский, мать его, ром.  
— Инструмент верни, умелец, — буркнул стрелок и, едва поймав оный, удалился к себе, ничего не говоря.  
— Чего это на тебя вдруг нашло? — поднял брови механик. — Хоть бы ещё понять, о чём так душераздирающе можно горланить…  
— Простить всё? — переспросил Тьяго, ни к кому толком не обращаясь, а затем криво и презрительно усмехнулся. — Esta bien. Recordaré.  
* * * * *  
— Уильям! — сбросив с себя противогаз, завопил Нуа и крепко обнял своего друга, стоило только тому появится на Респе. Все остальные были уже здесь и с удивлением косились не то на самого Уилла, не то на заговорившего Поджигателя.  
Скаут медленно, с большой неохотой открыл глаза и посмотрел на юнца. Затем оглядел всю комнату, задерживая взгляды на товарищах чуть подольше. И заметил, что почти каждый обеспокоен. И потом понял причину.  
— Где тебя носили черти, парень? — не выдержал Снайпер и подал голос первым. — Там такая пурга началась, а тебя и след простыл!  
— Пережидал в бараке, — руки вокруг туловища Скаута сильнее стиснули в объятиях, Уилл тихо выдохнул от неожиданности.  
— Во вражеском?  
Губы непроизвольно сжались в тонкую линию. Значит, он всё-таки один такой лошара, который просто перепутал свою сторону с чужой и забрался во вражескую хижину.  
— Видимо, да.  
— Пиро, ты ведь сказал, что там никого не было! — начал ругаться Медик, строгим взглядом испепеляя спину Лайне. Разведчик вдруг понял, в чём дело, и наклонился к уху своего приятеля.  
— Ты видел, я прав? — тихо-тихо спросил он и, когда светлая макушка едва заметно кивнула, зажмурился. Жаль, что Нуа пришлось это увидеть. Но спасибо и на том, что он не стал вмешиваться, хотя это и беспокоило. Об этом они обязательно поговорят, но позже, не сейчас. Сейчас при всём его желании он бы скрылся от чужих глаз на часик-другой. Или до самого завтрашнего дня.  
Работа в любом преждевременно закончилась благодаря погодной стихии. Больше им здесь торчать смысле не имело, так что Уилл, осторожно высвободившись из объятий и получив в ответ за это огорчённый взгляд, ушёл с Респа на базу, а там по коридорам дошатался до своей комнаты и закрылся в ней же вплоть до самого ужина. На его счастье, никто беспокоить даже не пытался и тот же Медик, которого волновало самочувствие парня, не совался близко.  
Ближе к восьми в дверь наконец робко постучали. Скаут в этот момент уже не спал, а вовсю рассматривал то стены, то потолок и про себя отмечал, что в такой помойке нормальный человек в принципе долго не протянул бы. А для Уилла ободранные стены и почерневший потолок — цветочки. Вот вам бы в Бостон... Лениво подняв свою тушку с постели, Разведчик еле доплёл ноги до двери, щёлкнул замком, благо он имелся и до сих пор функционировал, и пропустил в свою обитель незваного гостя. Он даже не особо присматривался к тому, кто это было, потому что знал, что придти к нему может либо доктор, либо Нуа.  
— Уильям, там скоро ужин приготовят, — как обычно жизнерадостно начал парнишка, стараясь всем своим видом понять, что ничего и не было. Усевшись на кровать по-турецки, Скаут ему хмуро кивнул и вперился взглядом в улыбчивое лицо. Прямой взгляд его смутил, Пиро замялся и забавно шевельнул носом. — Ты ведь не обижен, правда?  
— За что? — хриплым шёпотом спросил Скаут и тут же почувствовал, что горло разболелось не на шутку. Наверное, всё-таки следует навестить дока.  
— Я не помог тебе. То есть я даже не знал, нужна ли моя помощь, поэтому не стал ничего делать.  
Уилл чуть нахмурился, склонил голову вбок, всё ещё не особо вникая в суть. Перекачнувшись с ноги на ногу, Нуа неуверенно продолжил:  
— Никто не знал, где ты. Все пытались до тебя дозваться: и так, и по связи. Потом мы пошли искать тебя.  
— В такую метель?  
— А что там ещё оставалось? Мы хотели убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке! Я нашёл тебя на вражеской стороне, и ты был не один, и...  
Руки медленно поднялась, останавливая, потому что Нуа растерялся и не знал, как ему выразить свою мысль. Но это вполне хватило, чтобы Скаут всё понял.  
— Я не знал, что мне делать! Ты постоянно бегал за ним во время рейдов, всегда спрашивал у Снайпера, где бегает Красный Поджигатель, и вечно его выслеживал. Я подумал, что это могло быть нормой, и поэтому ушёл. И только потом я засомневался... Если ты был против, то я от него живого места не оставлю, я...  
— Не надо, — как можно громче попытался сказать Разведчик. — Всё нормально, просто не трогай его, ладно?  
Кровать скрипнула, когда Скаут с неё спрыгнул. Расстраивать своего друга отчаянно не хотелось, ещё больше не хотелось продолжать этот разговор. Приобняв Нуа за плечи и прижав к себе покрепче, Уилл повёл его за собой из комнаты, вниз по лестнице и прямиком в столовую, где их уже дожидалась вся команда.  
— Док, я загляну к тебе после ужина?  
— Конечно! — встрепенулся эскулап, стоило только услышать, каким голосом к нему обратились. — Я настаиваю на этом, мальчик мой! Дай-ка лоб? Никакой завтра работы, у тебя температура, — строго сказал он и усадил парня за стол. — Быстро ешь и марш ко мне.  
— У меня есть выбор?  
— Нет!  
* * * *  
Красный Медик выбросил использованный шприц в урну и стянул с рук резиновые перчатки, напялив самые обыкновенные, затем перевёл взгляд на пациента и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Мне приятно, что тебе не чужда благодарность, — сказал он, сверкая стёклами очков. — Но гораздо приятнее видеть, что плоды моих трудов дают результаты. Как я уже говорил, скоро чувствительность понизится, и тебе будет легче. Кстати, ты уже выглядишь гораздо лучше. Так держать.  
Тьяго вернул рукав на место; только что ему ввели очередную дозу чудодейственной сыворотки. Слова доктора насчёт внешности были истинной правдой: исчезла мертвенная бледность, уменьшились круги под глазами, да и лицо стало как будто посвежее, что совершенно не вязалось с внутренним состоянием кубинца. С того злополучного момента прошло несколько дней, но, к счастью, Синий Скаут не показывался на рейдах; их Шпион пошептался с коллегой и сообщил, что юнец якобы слёг с тяжёлой пневмонией, которую даже медпушка не брала. Этого стоило ожидать, но, если честно, Поджигателю было как-то плевать, есть ли на поле пацан или нет. Он был готов к возможной мести и не боялся её… а пока в его жизни нарисовались новые проблемы, никак с бостонцем не связанные.  
— Есть какие-нибудь жалобы? — продолжил Генрих. — Прошу, не смущайся.  
— Si, — немного помедлив, кивнул Пиро, и задумчиво продолжил. — Я постоянно хочу спать. Это нормально?  
— Да, вполне, если только ты опять не накачиваешься чужим алкоголем.  
На это Тьяго громко хмыкнул: он был трезв как стекло без малого неделю, и это ему не нравилось.  
— Но это связано не только с твоей дополнительной нагрузкой на организм. Погода, давление, сугробы эти противные, сам понимаешь… это пройдёт, как только мы переедем куда-нибудь в другой климат. Что-нибудь ещё беспокоит?  
Пиро медленно покачал головой и заставил себя криво улыбнуться одним уголком рта.  
Про то, что ему каждую ночь снятся слишком реалистичные кошмары, он, конечно, же промолчал. И о том, с чем они связаны — тоже.  
— Эй, народ! Наро-о-о-од! — в медпункт забежал подозрительно счастливый механик с поднятыми руками, победно сжатыми в кулаки. — Отличные новости! Сегодня вечером летим работать на юга! Мисс Полинг дотрезвонилась, велела паковать манатки! Вылет в семь. Наконец-то буду спать отдельно от тебя, придурок. Всего меня уже запинать успел, ей богу!  
— У Администратора проснулась совесть! — с радостным сарказмом воскликнул Медик. — Радость и счастье. Тьяго, если это всё, что ты хотел сказать…  
Кубинец молча спрыгнул с кушетки и двинулся на выход.  
К семи часам он был готов переться хоть к чёрту на рога.  
* * * *  
И за Синими, и за Красными прислали всего один грузовой вертолёт, который как-то ухитрился сесть прямиком на контрольную точку. В нём прибыла и мисс Полинг, отвечавшая головой за всё мероприятие от начала и до конца. К счастью, метели не было; стоял ясный вечер с трескучим морозом. Такой способ путешествия был им далеко не в новинку. Однажды им даже пришлось как-то прыгать с парашютами, чтобы попасть на одну из очень старых баз. Наёмники загрузились и расселись по местам так быстро, что пилоту даже не пришлось заглушать мотор. Здесь Пиро наконец-то увидел своего противника; тот сейчас же вперил в него взгляд, до краёв полный свежей ненависти, но Тьяго едва ли не отмахнулся от него, прекрасно зная, что думает и чего всей душой желает мальчишка. Они улетают из этой адской дыры в тёплые края — и это было единственным, что по-настоящему его волновало.  
Ну, до тех пор, пока мисс Полинг вдруг не передала ему через Пулемётчика конверт с письмом.  
Едва разобрав в тусклом свете кабины подчерк, которым был написан адрес, кубинец на секунду потерял над собой контроль; его лицо исказил брезгливый страх, будто он взял в руки тарантула, а затем, не распечатывая, яростно смял его в комок и выкинул наружу, тяжело дыша от возмущения. Затем откинулся на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза, как никогда жалея, что на голове нет привычного противогаза. Это было настолько неожиданно и настолько непредсказуемо, что нельзя было винить его в такой несдержанной реакции.  
— Всё нормально? — громко поинтересовался Демо, едва перекрикивая шум лопастей и получив в ответ торопливый кивок.  
Без всяких сомнений, это будет долгий, долгий и утомительный перелёт.  
Ну хоть что-то хорошее за последние несколько дней произошло. Скаут как со скучающим видом пытался сосредоточить всё своё внимание на чтении книг, позаимствованных у Медика (правда, тот до сих пор не в курсе). Выходило, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо. Но больше заняться было нечем. Конечно, можно было бы размять горло, но на долго Уилла не хватало — с болезнью особо не напоёшься, ему и говорить-то с трудом удавалось. Его спасением был Нуа. Парень вбежал в комнату с абсолютным счастьем на лице, и Скаут даже немного поморщился на самом деле от зависти, нежели от отвращения. Волосы его были растрёпаны в разные стороны — видать, слишком торопился, аж запыхался, бедный.  
— Уильям! — у Разведчика вопросительно поднялись брови, голосовые связки он решил не напрягать. Пиро отдышался, плюхнулся рядом на кровать и по-детски заулыбался. — Мы уезжаем сегодня вечером отсюда! Сказали, что на юга. Куда точно — не знаю, но это не важно, потому что нам больше не придётся торчать в этом холоде! — и крепко обнял своего друга.  
Уилл был рад знать об этом. Он привык к теплу и с трудом переносил холод. Даже несмотря на то, сколько времени он здесь пробыл, его уже успели достать все эти морозы и и погодные бедствия. Надоело после каждого рейда вытряхивать из сапог целые сугробы, постоянно дёргаться, когда за шиворот попадал снег. И болеть ему тоже надоело.  
И теперь он сидел рядом с остальными, не то радуясь, не то скрипя зубами от злости. Конечно, Администратор — молодец, ничего не скажешь. Посадить в один транспорт две команды, враждующие между собой. Пускай они наёмники и сейчас они не на работе фактически, но это всё равно опасно. Либо начальство сглупило, либо оно откровенно наслаждается внутренними конфликтами. Почему-то больше думалось о втором. Жаль, что говорить ему всё ещё было сложно, так бы высказал всё своё мнение на этот счёт и даже не постыдился бы того, что в их компании есть девушка. Поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как пылающими от гнева глазами смотреть на кудрявую бестию и кусать собственные губы. Или не от гнева?  
Нуа, доселе беззаботно сидевший и слушавший своих ребят, обратил внимание на Скаута. Радость с его лица сразу исчезла, брови нахмурились, глаза сощурились — таким Синего Поджигателя видели крайне редко. Скорее всего, потому что он мало раздражался и почти никогда не злился. Но он знал, что переживает его друг, и просто не мог быть в стороне. С твёрдой решимостью Пиро выпрямил спину, упёр своё взор на Красного коллегу и раскрыл рот, набирая побольше воздуха для гневной тирады, но его попытки быстро пресекли. Сначала золотистые глаза скосились на ладони, заткнувшей рот, затем на Разведчике — с немым вопросом.  
— Молчи, — прохрипел ему Уилл и беззастенчиво устроил голову на его плече, намереваясь вздремнуть. Устраивать конфликты здесь и сейчас — не лучшая идея, он это понимал и старался отгородить себя от подобного, потому что, случись чего, его не остановит и тот факт, что они сейчас парят под небом в нескольких километрах над землей.  
* * * *  
То, что их привезли не куда-нибудь, а в Египет, Тьяго нисколько не удивило. Здесь было жарко круглые сутки — и это было главным. Остальное шло просто по боку.  
Новая база походила на какой-то ветхий дворец фараона: просторные комнаты из шлифованного древнего песчаника, окна без ставней, иероглифы на стенах, большая терраса с колоннами толщиной в двух Хэви — и странный вездесущий запах музея. Вокруг на ослепительно жёлтом песке громоздились такие же однообразные здания и гробницы ушедших веков, среди которых ярко выделялись серые круги нескольких контрольных точек. Изголодавшись по настоящему солнцу, Пиро, едва бросив вещи в свою новую комнату, сейчас же выполз в одних шортах на улицу и звездой растянулся на обжигающем песке, каждой клеточкой тела впитывая желанное мощное тепло. Он уже понял, как именно на него действует повышенная температура, поэтому быстрая эрекция не стала неожиданностью. Потом его нашёл Медик, едва не спалив за ленивой дрочкой, и с воплями прогнал под крышу, облив из тюбика кремом от загара и обложив грелками со льдом. К сожалению, эскулап опоздал: плечи и грудь сгорели беспощадно, но Тьяго безумно нравилось ощущать, как от его собственной кожи веет почти солнечным жаром. Следующий рейд обещался быть через два дня, чтобы наёмники успели акклиматизироваться и привыкнуть… но, к сожалению, участвовать в первых боях на новом месте Поджигателю было не суждено.  
Второе письмо пришло сразу после первого, несказанно удивив и опять напугав, но на этот раз кубинец рискнул его прочитать, предварительно запершись в своих хоромах. Справившись с этим, он пару минут ходил туда-сюда в полнейшем смятении, о чём-то судорожно думая, и мял лист бумаги, постепенно превращая его в мочалку. Затем, вылетев из комнаты, он сейчас же двинул к Инженеру и жёстко потребовал, чтобы ему сию секунду наладили связь с мисс Полинг.  
— Seniorita mia, por favor, мне позарез нужен отгул, — таким отчаянным и вежливым голосом говорил Пиро в трубку, что у механика отвисла челюсть; этот парень не переставал его удивлять. — Я всё знаю и понимаю, но это, если можно сказать, семейные обстоятельства… кхм, seniorita, конечно, я выражаюсь очень образно. Да, это не терпит отлагательств, иначе бы я не просил… да, как можно скорее. Я на хорошем счету у корпорации, и это впервые за всё время работы… Suplico, angelito miа, я не останусь у вас в долгу… Si? Gracias, mucho gracias! Beso tus manos!  
Всё-таки хорошо, что он так и не успел распаковаться. Не успела команда и глазом моргнуть, как Тьяго уже ехал в автобусе до ближайшего населённого пункта.  
* * *  
Он вернулся из Гаваны через пять дней, в тёмных очках, новой гуайабере и вместе с собственной гитарой за плечами, но совершенно, совершенно не был похож на отдохнувшего туриста. Наоборот, за это время он потерял в весе, а круги под глазами опять стали похожи на чёрные провалы. Первое, что он сделал, как ворвался на базу — это схватил со стола бутылку с ромом и присосался к горлышку, осушив ёмкость чуть ли на треть. Пока он без спроса лакал чужой алкоголь, все в глубоком молчании наблюдали за своим внезапным товарищем. Первым отмер Снайпер и осторожно, будто лез обезвреживать мину, поинтересовался:  
— Ну и… как оно, друг? Ничего?  
— Callate, — чётко бросил ему Тьяго, грохая бутылкой о стол совершенно не желая обсуждать с кем-либо то, что случилось с ним на родине.  
— Чего-чего?  
— По-моему, он так с нами поздоровался, — глубокомысленно изрёк Шпион, в голосе которого неприкрыто сочился сарказм; он-то испанский знал, пусть и не в совершенстве. — Мы тоже скучали, mon ami, без тебя тут невесело.  
— Дезертир! — презрительно выплюнул Солдат, обвиняющее пихнув его в плечо. — Катись обратно, нам не нужны маменькины сынки, которые, чуть что, чешут с поля боя, поджав хвост!  
— Да, приятель, вообще-то это было зря, — частично согласился с ним Инженер. — Сорвался как на пожар, пардон за каламбур, ничего нам не сказал… Кто так делает?  
— Да чё вы прицепились-то? — встал на защиту Разведчик. — Может, у него там свои тёрки! Может, у него мать померла, а вы тут сопли гирляндами развесили! Ай, за что?! Я же за тебя, чел! — его оттолкнули с дороги, и кубинец тяжело ушёл с кухни, даже не обернувшись.  
Ему было совершенно необходим покой. Ему надо было надраться в одиночку и повалиться спать до следующего утра, чтобы хоть как-то утрясти всё произошедшее в своей голове. А когда следующий рейд и что они будут там на нём делать — это он сможет выяснить и немного позже.  
* * *  
Ну и природа здесь. Хотя это и природой назвать трудно: сплошные пески и камни, а растительности-то и не видать. Всё в одном цвете, все до ужаса однообразное и скучное. На предыдущем месте хоть какое-то раздолье для глаз было. И теперь даже кажется, что снега были куда лучше этого солнца. От холода можно было и спрятаться, тем более с таким-то механиком. А от солнца никуда не денешься, как бы ты ни старался. Интересно, бывает ли что-то между, золотая середина? Или наёмников только и таскают то на юг, но на север?  
И что-то начало подсказывать Скауту, что все предыдущие парни, бывавшие на его должности, так быстро уходили из проекта просто потому, что не выдерживали. Слабаки, но Уилл их прекрасно понимал. И сам был бы рад свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Например, на свою родину — Ирландию. Вот там было хорошо. Но раз уж подписался, то будь добр выполнять, а Скаут был принципиальным парнем и отнюдь не слабаком, так что, пф, пустяк — перетерпит. Тем более, на солнце он здорово загорел, веснушки от солнца стали отчётливее, так что теперь он выглядел даже симпатичнее. А чтобы совсем не спариться, парень выбрил волосы на висках. Как-то стоя перед зеркалом и приглядываясь к самому себе, Уилл заметил, как в комнату скользнул Нуа и с таким же интересом заново изучал обновлённого Скаута. Это было сродни молчаливому комплименту: Нуа точно понравилось то, как изменился его друг. Так что в какой-то степени это было даже хорошо, что команды перенаправили в Египет.  
Обо всех своих начавшихся отклонениях было забыто. По крайней мере, пока не было Красного Поджигателя и пока его имя не всплыло на поверхность. Скаут о нём узнал чисто случайно от Шпиона. Этот слизняк знаёт почти всё и про всех, всегда в кармане притаится компромат на кого угодно, это даже жутковато. Тьяго. Забавное имя, думалось парню. Но красивое. Сидя как-то у себя в комнате, он долго-долго и судорожно прокручивал это "Тьяго" у себя в голове, словно пробуя на вкус. А потом он увлёкся. Мысли ушли не в то русло, в памяти всплыл образ Пиро. Скаут раньше не особо присматривался к нему и лишь мельком цеплялся за каждый элемент: глаза разного цвета, чёрные кудрявые вихры, усталый взгляд... Он был симпатичным. Человек, скорее всего, с хорошей волей. Сильный. Властный. Упрямый. Сукин сын. Вот тогда Разведчик и вспомнил, что его разбили и неправильно склеили заново. Он питал странную смесь чувств к Тьяго: ненависть вместе с желанием. И это не было нормально, это совсем-совсем не нормально. А проблема заключалась в том, что этого Скаут совсем не понимал и продолжал невольно тянуться за невозможным. Но тем не менее, он продолжал считать себя кретином. Кажется, это была единственная здравая мысль.  
* * *  
Этим утром Уилл выглядел отвратительно, если не сказать хуже. Он снова не выспался, он почти не спал ночью. Винить его за это никто не стал, а Пиро из дружбы и заботы сварил крепкий кофе и заставил выпить едва ли не силой. Медик снова пытался разузнать, всё ли в порядке. Вид у парня действительно был неважный: синяки под глазами, нездоровая бледность; но тот так легко отмахнулся, будто всем просто померещилось его плохое самочувствие, а сам он был в добром здравии.  
К счастью, ближе к началу рейда Уильям выглядел практически как всегда. Он твёрдо держался на ногах, цепкие пальцы крепко сжимали рукоять биты, спина гордо выпрямлена — и в целом всем своим видом он показывал, что намерен сегодня победить. А когда Шпион доложил, что к Красным вернулся Поджигатель, но и глаза Скаута загорелись огнём азарта и энтузиазма. Так что все сомнения на его счёт испарились. И только Нуа с беспокойством поглядывал на друга и молился, чтобы тот не натворил бед.  
* * *  
Сегодня утром команда с удивлением обнаружила на кухонном столе огромную коробку с сигарами, ещё больший по размерам пакет с кофейными зёрнами и несколько тёмных бутылок. Здесь же обнаружился недавний «дезертир», пивший кофе и через силу пихающий в себя порцию подгоревшей яичницы с тостами, ибо настолько жестокого похмелья у Пиро ещё никогда не было. Но сувениры сделали своё дело, и Поджигатель был вроде как прощён; Демо с улыбкой хлопнул его по плечу, Инженер дружески потрепал по макушке (чуть не лишившись здоровой руки за такую вольность), Медик, пожевав губами, приволок лечебную пушку, в момент поставил товарища на ноги, и всё потекло по привычному руслу.  
Затем их на минуту раньше выпустили на поле боя, и Тьяго с недовольством понял, что совершенно не знает местности. Шарахаться среди лестниц, тёмных переходов и древних монументов ему хотелось меньше всего, так что он принял вполне здравое решение оставаться рядом с командой и жарить Синих прямиком на выходах из респауна. Первая точка располагалась на возвышении в центре двора, прямиком напротив вражеской базы, что было выгодно для противника, ибо Красным в случае неминуемых смертей топать сюда долго. Однако первые две минуты они держались молодцами и с успехом давили любые поползновения Синих с зоны возрождения. Особенно старались Доу с Тэвишем, спамя ракеты и бомбы во всех нужных направлениях. Пиро же перебегал от выхода к выходу, подпаливая соперника и внимательно следя за наличием Шпионов рядом с их точкой; пару раз он всё-таки выжег Синего трикстера, которого не спас даже Звон Смерти. Если из баллона за плечами поступал свежий прохладный воздух, сохраняя ясность ума, то в резиновом комбинезоне была самая настоящая сауна. Кожа липла к материалу, чуть ли не приваривалась к нему, но Тьяго находил в этом какое-то извращённое удовольствие, едва сдерживая очередной прилив возбуждения; не слишком-то удобно носиться со стояком. Он всё ещё прекрасно помнил Виадук и вовсе не хотел туда возвращаться, поэтому наслаждался каждым мигом того адского пекла, которое грело его и снаружи, и внутри.  
А затем с вражеского респа пулей вылетело синее пятно – и побежало куда-то обходными путями, намереваясь ударить с тыла. Синий Разведчик. Под «Бонком». С обрезом. Ужасно неприятно получать такой мощный заряд в спину, подумалось Пиро, который сразу же двинул за ним, на ходу доставая ракетницу, чтобы попытаться поджечь мальчишку хотя бы издалека. Оправился, гадёныш, надо же. Склеился кое-как, опять носится… будет ли он доставать его снова? Или он не умеет учиться на собственных ошибках? Впрочем, насрать. Надо делать свою работу.  
* * * *  
— Нет, ну всё! — в сердцах крикнул Солдат, скидывая с головы каску и шарахая её о пол; Разведчик просто не смог не позлорадствовать и тихо засмеялся, роясь в своём шкафчике. Как хорошо, что его услышали лишь те, кто стоял ближе всего. — С этим пора кончать! Распустили нюни, как младенцы! Мы на войне, чёрт дери, так что хватит пускать слюни на свои слюнявчики — сжали кулаки и марш в бой! Без победы не возвращаться!  
Ну началось, подумалось Уиллу. Обычно на этом Уолтер не останавливается и продолжает распинаться о том, что нужно делать, как нужно делать и нужно ли делать вообще. В основном такие речи не несли за собой никакой смысловой нагрузки, так что и слушать его никто не стал. Да и как-то не время было, потому что в одном Солдат был прав: они на войне, причём в самом разгаре.  
— Предлагаю план: раз не можем нападать спереди — зайдём сзади.  
— Отвлечём, — перебил Скаут, вытащив и прокрутив в руке банку, содержимое которой нравилось Уиллу не очень, но пить это ему приходилось ради работы. — Нападу со спины, Красные отвлекутся, а вы этим воспользуетесь. Советую окружить. И чё встали? Давайте, вперёд, девочки, — махнул он рукой, а затем послышался щелчок и тихое шипение.  
За несколько дней беготни Скаут успел почти детально изучить всю местность. Знал, где можно достать аптечки, знал, куда нужно заворачивать, чтобы не зайти в тупик, знал все потайные лазейки. Мог с лёгкостью построить для себя максимально удобный маршрут, чтобы как можно скорее достигнуть цели и остаться при этом незамеченным. Но в этот раз у него это не вышло, потому что слишком рано заметили.  
— Облом, парни, — Скаут сбавил обороты и перешёл с быстрого бега на обычную рысцу. — Меня сейчас перехватят и поджарят заживо. Нет, Пиро, всё в порядке, лучше остальным помоги.  
Преодолев коридор, Уилл снова прибавил скорости и проскочил мимо арки, сразу же делая выстрел по цели. Звук разлетевшихся в сторону щепок дал понять, что парень промазал. Поджигатель, скорее всего, юркнул за стенку. Везунчик.  
— В салочки сыграем, cara? — бежать больше было некуда. Либо обратно через арку с риском схлопотать либо пулю, либо попасть под огонь; либо наверх по стене. Забраться на неё труда не составит: с бочки за светильник, а с него и на саму стену. Такого расклада ждать вряд ли станут, так что будет шанс избавиться от Поджигателя. Сменив Обрез на Дрёму и крепко сжав рукоять пальцами, парень уселся на бочку в полной готовности вскочить и взобраться наверх. — Или ты опять не в настроении?  
Интуиция подсказала Тьяго, что он загнал мальчишку в угол. Если честно, он уже триста раз пожалел про себя, что вообще погнался за ним, оставив команду. И без Пиро бы его спокойно сняли рано или поздно, что он как дилетант последний выделывается. честное слово… Тяжело дыша от стремительной беготни, Поджигатель остановился, не торопясь заходить под арку, и несколько секунд просто оглядывал своеобразную «нору», где притаился мелкий гадёныш. Медленно и осторожно кубинец подкрался к самой стене, а затем вдруг резко двинулся вперёд, обдавая всё струёй пламени… но никого в тупике больше не было.  
Тьяго всё понял и стремительно обернулся, но, к сожалению, опоздал: профессиональный удар биты в челюсть оглушил его болью, дезориентировал и заставил если не упасть, то точно отшатнуться в сторону. Что ж, он сам виноват в своей беспечности. Стоило догадаться, что паршивцу не составит труда махнуть через эти жалкие остатки стены.  
Чтобы наверняка повалить противника, Скаут ударил ногой под колени, вынуждая обрушиться на землю и опереться спиной о стену. Бёдра Поджигателя нагло оседлали, лишая всякой возможности сдвинуться с места, оружие было отодвинуто максимально подальше от рук врага, наушники Скаута позже отправились туда же, чтоб наверняка. Когда всё лишнее было убрано и ничто теперь не могло помешать, Разведчик беспардонно снял противогаз с головы Поджигателя и взлохматил его шевелюру. Честно, он не знал, что им руководит и для чего он вообще всё это устроил.  
Или знал, но не понимал. Отголоски здравого смысла тихо нашёптывали, что нужно прибить врага, выпустить пулю в лоб и отправить на Респ, выиграть хоть какое-то время и навалиться вместе со всей командой на точку. Если они будут работать слаженно, то наверняка всё получится. Но желания, как и всегда, оказались сильнее Уилла. С каких-то пор его магнитом тянуло к Тьяго, и сейчас он в какой-то степени проклинал его за то, что так не вовремя за ним увязался и разрушил все планы разом. Но с другой стороны, была в этом и нелепая радость.  
Удобнее усевшись и поёрзав на чужих бёдрах, Уилл упёрся руками в плечи и сильнее вдавили их в стену. Превосходства он не ощущал, Скаут в принципе не пытался превосходить Красного ублюдка — подражал, может быть, но не более. Ладонь плавно прошлась от плеча к горлу, крепко обхватила его пальцами. Это не было удушьем — лишь его имитация, временное лишение возможности дышать. Просто, чтобы помучить и получить от этого некоторое удовольствие. Сдавил горло сильнее, оставляя на коже отчётливые пятна, которые, впрочем, долго не продержатся и вскоре исчезнут, стоит лишь раз воспользоваться аптечкой или появиться на Респе. Но пока синяки наливались кровью, и Скаут мог их видеть, его ничего не беспокоило. Мгновение спустя было решено, что этого чертовски мало, и парень впился в губы Тьяго своими, без страха, что его укусят или чего похуже. Уилл хмурился, не понимая себя, но продолжал настойчиво и жёстко целовать, постепенно ослабляя хватку, а после и вовсе убирая руку с шеи, чтобы Пиро мог вдохнуть побольше воздуха.  
Всё произошло в какие-то секунды, в течение которых кубинец почти не понимал, что происходит. Челюсть взрывалась от боли, перед глазами цветным маревом заплясала сетчатка, голова закружилась так, что захотелось рухнуть и завыть. Потом, кажется, ему врезали по ногам, повалили на землю и вдруг придавили сверху немалым весом, основательно проехавшись по паху; кажется, его тело имело свою точку зрения на ситуацию и отреагировало немедленной эрекцией. Не успел Пиро подумать по этому поводу ничего стоящего, как лишился маски и, кажется, нескольких прядей в придачу. Пальцы обхватили горло, попытались задушить, но, твою мать, к чему все эти заморочки? Почему нельзя было просто всадить куда-нибудь пулю и уже потом издеваться? Почему надо снимать противогаз? Или это вариант какой-то другой, более изощрённой мести? Ох, ну что творится в этой голове, черт подери? Тьяго не знал, за что ему хвататься; всё оружие куда-то разом исчезло. Пришлось вцепиться в чужие запястья, попытаться оттащить наглого засранца, выгнуться под напором чужого тела и понять, что от этого возбуждение только выросло ещё больше…  
А потом ему залепили крепкий мокрый поцелуй — и Поджигатель чуть не откусил Скауту язык от такого внезапного поворота.  
Пару мгновений до него доходили какие-то мысли — а потом Разведчика оттолкнули со всей дури и скинули на раскалённый песок. В единый миг Тьяго вскочил на ноги, мрачный и злой как сам дьявол. Заехав ботинком по чужим рёбрам и услышав сочный хруст, он метнулся к своему огнемёту и жёстко ткнул соплом прямо мальчишке под челюсть. Его разноцветным взглядом можно было крошить алмазы и укрощать стихии.  
— Ты, блядь, что себе думаешь? — дрожащим от ярости голосом выдал Пиро, второй рукой отирая себе губы. — Какого хрена, ты, una pequeña pindonga, здесь развёл?! Так сильно соскучился, да? Слишком мало огня в твоей грёбаной жизни?  
Он нажал на спуск, и чужая голова мигом превратилась в факел, заполняя воздух отвратительным запахом горелых волос и плоти. Без всяких сомнений истратив весь баллон на чужое тело, кубинец тяжело отшатнулся и подобрав противогаз, нацепил его обратно. Его тресло от гнева и лихорадочного возбуждения; член рвался из штанов, так настойчиво требуя прикосновений, что Пиро с матом взял пистолет пацана, пока тот не успел исчезнуть, подобранный системой, и вот уже во второй раз вынес себе мозги. Он ещё не опустился до того, чтобы дрочить прямо на рейде из-за какого-то ублюдка…, а ещё кое-кто говорил, что это Тьяго — долбанный псих…, а кем, блядь, ещё надо быть, чтобы сегодня целовать того, кто тебя практически вчера изнасиловал? О том, что они одного пола, даже и говорить не стоило.  
Он не был геем. Он трахал мальчиков не потому что ему хотелось, а потому что в подобных ситуациях не было выбора. На свободе он мог запросто пойти и отыметь любую понравившуюся девушку (что он обычно и делал)…, но ещё никогда ему не отвечали на грубость чем-то подобным.  
Дьявол. Вот нажил себе проблему. И что же дальше?  
* * * *  
До точки Разведчик добрался быстро, потому что бежал коротким путём. Почти вся его команда уже была там и старалась не давать платформе загореться алым цветом. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув и поняв, что пока его помощь здесь не требуется, Уилл отправился на подмогу остальным.  
Кто-то в наушнике вёл светскую беседу. Видимо, совсем скучно было, либо солнце голову напекло. С таким палящим солнцем — немудрено. И спустя некоторый промежуток времени, прям после того, как, сплясав конгу вокруг Солдата и постучав ему же по голове, Скаут спрятался в подворотне, чтобы немного остыть, он вмешался в разговор. И беседа стала насыщеннее и веселее. Выглядело это так, будто они не сражаются за то, чтобы отвоевать грёбаную точку. Но так было даже лучше, потому что никто в принципе не забывал о том, что они должны выполнять свою работу.  
Потом Инженер заметил, что Красный Поджигатель уж больно агрессивно себя ведёт, и Уилл тихо ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что его злорадного выражения лица никто не видит. Пиро сейчас наверняка испытывает то же самое, что приходилось испытывать самому Скауту. Он был в таком же гневе и едва ли не разнёс свою комнату, благо болезнь тогда сделала своё дело и увалила пацана на постель, не позволив устроить погром. Он был доволен собой. И себе удовольствие доставил, и врага вывел из себя.  
А потом в голову вдруг пришла одна незамысловатая идея: его можно добить. Не медля, Разведчик ринулся обратно на точку, которую Синие чудом не потеряли. Взобравшись по лампе, он устроился на возвышении. Там он уселся на коробках и начал наблюдать за происходящим сверху. Попутно он подумал, что с такого места было бы удобно атаковать, странно, что он раньше не додумался взбираться на стены и прыгать сверху на чужие головы.  
— Чего восседаем? — поинтересовался Медик.  
— Доводим дело до конца.  
Когда в поле зрения попалась знакомая фигура, Уилл медленно слез с коробки, ядовито ухмыльнулся и облокотился о груду камней рукой.  
— Oi, dimwit! Тебя опять трясёт, как наркомана. Расслабься, не бушуй, — и с этими словами, подмигнув Тьяго и едва не схлопотав по лбу снарядом из ракетницы, Скаут спрыгнул вниз и посеменил прочь, оставляя врага на растерзание своей команде.  
* * * *  
— Мда, — только и сказал Демо, едва решётка опустилась, и рейд был официально закончен. Поражение было воистину разгромным и крайне неприятным. Давно таких не было, если честно.  
— Джентльмены, мы же не будем выяснять, кто что не так сделал, — утомлённо высказался Шпион, доставая сигарету и устало закуривая; его поддержал Снайпер, который тоже принялся смолить напропалую, пока остальные приводили себя в порядок после боя.  
— Ещё как будем! — предсказуемо рявкнул Солдат, резко разворачиваясь к лягушатнику. — Вы все слабаки! Вы все — жалкие ничтожества! Да вас надо…  
В этот же миг на него налетел алый яростный шквал и на месте вояки образовался спутанный клубок из конечностей. Затем выяснилось, что Пиро, сбив с него каску, со всего маху тыкает бравого американца мордой прямиком в белый кафель и настолько злобно цедит что-то на родном языке, что у всех присутствующих побежали по спине мурашки. Их немедленно растащили, не дожидаясь основного действия драки, причём маленького кубинца еле удерживали втроём.  
В душе у Тьяго всё насквозь прожигала чёрная ненависть. Эта Синяя блядь вздумала над ним издеваться. Мало этой суке зверских убийств и изнасилования, после которых нормальный человек, по идее, должен сломаться! Впервые в жизни Пиро от всего сердца проклял машину возрождения, настолько ему хотелось видеть Скаута дохлым. И пускай отсутствие респа уровняло бы шансы; Тьяго знал, что надо делать в реальном мире, чтобы не попадаться так запросто. Перед глазами так и маячила эта веснушчатая ухмыляющаяся рожа, а в ушах всё ещё стоял этот выбешивающий голос. Проклятье. Или у этой шлюшки стальные нервы, или она вконец ёбнулась и начала ловить кайф от регулярных издевательств Красного Поджигателя. Признаться, это самую малость отрезвило Тьяго и заставило задуматься. А что, вполне похоже на второй вариант. И куда только смотрит Синий Медик? Почему не вылечит психа или хотя бы не настучит Администратору? Но, так или иначе, кубинец видел из этой ситуации только единственный правильный выход — полный игнор пацана от слова «совсем». Да, это тяжёло, это будет давить его вспыльчивую натуру, но если он выдержит, то рано или поздно мальчишке просто надоест, и он найдёт себе новую игрушку.  
В конце концов, Новарро Диас — вполне взрослый человек, изрядно покусанный жизнью за разные места, включая гордость и самолюбие. А это… это же чёртова игра. Чертова работа, куда вообще-то нельзя мешать всякие личные отношения. Разве не такого плана он изначально хотел придерживаться?  
— Эй, приятель, мы тебе не рассказывали, что нашли в этой дыре оазис? — легонько пихнул его в бок Инжи, за обе щёки уплетая холодные сэндвичи, чем отвлёк от печальных мыслей. — Причём, с нашей стороны базы и в каких-то двухстах метрах отсюда, представляешь?  
— О, да, вся лужа пресной воды — целиком наша! — довольно подтвердил Разведчик, плюхаясь с другой стороны скамейки.  
— Как насчёт взять пивка, мячик, радио и двинуть отдохнуть как следует, а? На тебе вообще лица нет, уж прости, что вижу, то пою… кто-нибудь хочет с нами?  
Остальные почему-то отказались по неясным причинам; кто-то сослался на работу, кто-то — на другие планы, так что, собравшись, Инжи и Скаут пошли показывать товарищу новоприобретённое богатство.  
Оазис действительно был очень красивым: чистый, с миниатюрным пляжем и густой сочной растительностью по периметру. Что ни говори, прекрасное место для отдыха. Едва нырнув в приятную прохладу миниатюрного озера и раскинувшись морской звездой на поверхности, Пиро закрыл глаза и заставил себя ни о чём больше не думать. Баста. Хватит с него на сегодня, ей богу.  
* * * *

Скаут вернулся на базу с крайне удовлетворённой физиономией. Покручивая в руке бейсбольную биту, он медленной, важной походкой шествовал по коридору и мурчал себе под нос одну из любимых песен. Он считал, что одержал сразу несколько побед, и одна из них — победа над Поджигателем. Вот теперь чувство превосходства ощущалось отчётливо и ясно. Оно не оставляло весь оставшийся день, так что вплоть до самой ночи Разведчик пребывал в состоянии полного счастья.  
После ужина ребята всей компанией решили снова поразвлечься. Инженер с трудягой Хеви построили крышу для беседки, обставили площадку под ней, так что теперь команде было где скрыться от палящего солнца. Они сидели кольцом вокруг невысокого стола: кто-то заливался алкоголем, кто-то, закинув ноги на столешницу, наслаждался прохладой и дремал, кто-то играл в карты и громко спорил о том, что соперник жульничает.  
— Бля, чувак, ну шевели ты шестерёнками, — не вытерпел Скаут; Уолтер думал слишком долго, какую карту он должен выложить на стол. Сидевший рядом со своим другом Пиро тихо и пьяно хихикал.  
— Ради Бога, не торопи его. Слишком шумно он думает, — лениво протянул Шпион и удивлённо взглянул на стол. — О, полагаю, пора совсем закрывать уши.  
Солдат проиграл. И ему это очень не понравилось. Его вопли, наверное, можно было услышать на другом конце поля, прям на базе Красных. Но это было до боли забавно, Уилл едва ли глотку не надорвал, пока смеялся. А потом и он проиграл, и не кому-то там, а Нуа. Лайне выглядел так, словно ему наконец-то купили то, о чём он давно мечтал, в то время как Скаут в полнейшем недоумении пялился на разложенные карты и пытался сообразить, что пошло не так.  
— Да я профессионал, — ироничным тоном повторил сказанные когда-то слова Разведчика Снайпер. — Зря ты, Пиро, со мной тягаться думаешь.  
— Go hifreann leat!  
— Полагаю, ничего дружелюбного в этой фразе нет?  
— Focail leat.  
Нуа нетерпеливо подёргал Разведчика за рукав, требуя выполнения своего желания. При других парень что-то говорить был не готов (Скаут до сих пор не выяснил толком, почему он молчалив с другими), поэтому Уилл был вынужден склониться, чтобы услышать шёпот своего приятеля. Нуа шептал тихо, но вкрадчиво и понятно, а потом он отстранился и неловко поёрзал на месте. Парню алкоголь в голову ударил, подумалось Скауту, иначе бы он не стал требовать подобного. Либо он чего-то не знал о своём товарище. Вечно хмурые брови сами по себе дёрнулись; Уилл не знал, как ему лучше поступить. Но и размышлять он долго не стал, потому что принципы оказались сильнее, и пришлось им поддаться. Обхватив лицо Нуа ладонями и ненадолго задержавшись всего в паре миллиметрах от губ, Скаут сначала внимательно всмотрелся в чужие глаза, сверкающие золотисто-ореховым оттенком, будто ожидал чего-то, а потом аккуратно, словно касался чего-то очень хрупкого, поцеловал Пиро. Тонкие ручонки робко легли на его плечи, пальцами зацепились за одежду и потянули на себя. Остальным до этого не было совершенно никакого дела, и даже Уолтер не обратил никакого внимания на своих товарищей, увлёкшись рассказом Делла (на самом деле Инженер специально отвлёк Солдата и потом он наверняка напомнит, что Скаут у него в долгу). Лайне был настойчивым и слишком пьяным, чтобы трезво соображать, что делает, в отличие от Уилла, который старательно не поддавался напору и задним числом отмечал, какие же Поджигатели разные, что Нуа, что Тьяго — абсолютно реверсные личности.

После всей пьянки все разбрелись по своим комнатам, потому что работу никто не отменял. Нуа пришлось волочить на плечах. Парень отрубился прямо на руках Скаута, лишь доказав этим, что выпил чересчур много. А по рассказам Снайпера, так он вообще пить не особо умел — в каком-то смысле этот факт был забавным. Возможно, стоило бы его как-нибудь научить. Или лучше попросить кого-нибудь заняться обучением, иначе таким образом Разведчика утянут в постель. И не то, чтобы он был против, но...это было не то, чего он хотел.  
Кровать скрипнула. Разведчик развалился на постели звездой и устало зевнул. Если не принимать во внимание последний случай, то день выдался слишком хорошим. В комнате по вечерам было не так жарко, а иногда и вовсе стоял дубак. И сейчас эта прохлада казалась такой блаженной и желанной. Она отрезвляла, приводила мысли в порядок и медленно убаюкивала, так что Скаут быстро уснул, предвкушая очередной хороший день.  
* * * *  
На следующее утро Тьяго подкатил к Красному Снайперу и отозвал его в уголок респауна.  
— Кто сдолбил четыре моих косяка? — в лоб спросил он, чему австралиец несказанно удивился. Точнее говоря, старательно сделал вид, что удивился.  
— О чём ты, друг?  
— Я вчера полез в заначку. Я протащил сюда с Кубы двадцать готовых самокруток в пачке из-под Мальборо. Осталось шестнадцать. От тебя несёт травой. От Шпиона — тоже. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню, а?  
— Что, вот прям воняет? — задумчиво потёр подбородок Манди, понимая, что отпираться бесполезно даже из принципа. Видимо, или он неосторожно спалился, или просто у кого-то внезапно прорезалось острое обоняние.  
— Не слишком, но вот я чувствую. Этого достаточно.  
— И что ты хочешь? Заплатить тебе за них, сопелка? Хорошая дурь, к слову, тут вообще без претензий…  
— No, en realidad no, — качнул головой Пиро; он хмурился и словно думал о чём-то совершенно постороннем; выглядел он абсолютно отрешённым от реальности. — Сделаешь мне одолжение и не будешь задавать вопросов.  
— Н-н-ну?  
— Сегодня ты чаще смотришь через прицел в мою сторону, когда можешь. Видишь Синего Разведчика — стреляешь, куда прицелишься. Este todo. Gracias.  
«Что, неужели мальчишка настолько сильно задолбал? Или в одиночку не тянем?» — сейчас же чуть не сорвалось с языка, но Манди пересилил себя и лишь кивнул в знак согласия. Ему вовсе не хотелось нарваться на стычку с маленьким, но опасным кубинцем… от которого, кстати, тоже подозрительно несло знакомым запахом. Однако Пиро уже свалил к своему шкафчику и принялся медленно и немного неловко натягивать на себя лямки баллона с воздухом. Признаться, наряду с рассеянностью от действия плана он чувствовал какое-то странное спокойствие, похожее на долгий холодный ветер; мысли носились примерно так же быстро, но одна проскакивала куда чаще других.  
«Я сегодня камень. Я сегодня такой же дохлый, как эти сраные мумии фараонов в гробницах. Меня никак нельзя колебать. Не выйдет. Нет. Неа. Выкуси, Синяя шлюха, посмотрим, надолго ли ты такая горячая».  
Едва дали сигнал к началу боя, Тьяго бабочкой порхнул наружу и первым долетел до точки. Теперь ему было наплевать не только на Скаута, но и вообще на всю целую команду. Гореть им в аду, придуркам, ну их к чёртовой матери. Сегодня он постарается делать своё дело как следует, не отвлекаясь на всяких там не в меру ёбнутых пацанов с веснушками.  
* * * *  
Скаут сорвался с места по сигналу, взметнув песок столпом и услышав возмущённые восклицания соратников. До точки он добрался первым. Он всегда и ко всему приходит первый, потому что это часть его работы. При виде Красного наёмника, ноги сами собой затормозили, снова поднимая клубы пыли. На точке гордо выпрямившись стоял Поджигатель собственной персоной и смирно дожидался остальных.  
— Нас уже поджидают, — с усмешкой сказал Скаут и двинул обратно, пока не схлопотал. — Инж в процессе работы. Мне его вынести?  
— Нет, я вполне справлюсь сам, — перебил его Шпион, проходя мимо бегуна.  
Работа сегодня шла не столько в атаке, сколько в поддержке. Разведчик старался не лезть на рожон и вечно мелькал где-то по бокам, либо нападал со спины. Чаще всего от него страдал Медик, единственный, к кому было проще всего подойти. Остальным повезло больше. Особенно хорошо в этот раз было Поджигателю и это вводило в некоторые негодующие мыслишки. Обычно Разведчику ничто не мешало добраться до кудрявого поганца, он с лёгкостью вышибал из него всю дурь либо огребал сам, успев перед этим, правда, поехидничать и выбесить из себя пару раз. Сейчас он не мог даже этого. Всего один жалкий раз он добрался до него вплотную, пока был отвлечён сжиганием Синих. И Пиро заметил мелькнувшую позади фигуру. Разведчик как раз готов был ударить как следует битой по голове, растратив все свои припасы, но его попытки быстро пресекли точным выстрелом в голову.  
Респаун был пуст. Вокруг стояла гробовая тишина, во полумраке и в свете огней это было даже жутко. У Разведчика дёрнулась бровь и потом от недовольно губы сжались в идеально тонкую линию. Он просёк фишку. Он понял, почему на всякого рода поддразнивания были не услышаны. И сообразил, почему каждый раз, стоило ему только приблизиться к Поджигателю, он растеливался ковриком прямиком под его ногами. Решил всё удовольствие обломать, сговорившись со своим австралийским динго. Но чёрта с два, Уильяма таким способом не остановишь. Он голову себе свернёт, но своего добьётся. Впрочем, нужно отдать должное. Попытка хорошая и она только сильнее разожгла азарт. Уилл его достанет. Возможно, не сейчас. Возможно, даже не потом, а намного позднее, но достанет. И то, с какой силой он сжимал своё оружие, лишь доказывало его уверенность и показывало, как серьёзно он настроен. Нельзя его игнорировать и обделять чем-то, если ему что-то очень сильно припирает.  
— Зря ты так, парень, — прошипел он, щуря глаза от солнца и неторопливо двигаясь в самое пекло войны. Сейчас он подольёт масла в огонь, постарается хотя бы словами достать Поджигателя, а всё остальное — потом, когда всё это закончится.  
* * * *  
Впервые за долгое время работа шла как по маслу. И впервые за долгое время Тьяго было спокойно и хорошо.  
Температура как будто спала, сделавшись вполне комфортной, чтобы организм перестал так бурно на неё реагировать. Все движение немного затормозились, стали плавными и даже грациозными, что, впрочем, не мешало бегать рядом с командой и с удовольствием жечь всё, что синее и движется. Странно, но он умудрился каким-то образом остаться в живых практически весь рейд и даже ни разу не помер от случайной ракеты или выстрела. Стоя у раздатчика и в который раз меняя пустой баллон, Пиро с интересом оглядывал остатки древнего храма, куда их занесло драться — и недоумевал, как он раньше не смог понять всё их царственное величие и могущество. Хотелось немедленно с кем-то поделиться своими наблюдениями, но мешал противогаз и необходимость сторожить точку. Впрочем, это кубинца нисколько не огорчило.  
Манди справлялся со своей работой просто великолепно. Настолько великолепно, что Тьяго даже пожалел, что не смог сам хотя бы раз выжечь пацана хотя бы просто потому, что вполне мог это сделать. За стрелка беспокоиться не было необходимости: он как всегда забрался в такое место, откуда его мог вынести только его Синий коллега. Никакого назойливого писка, никаких внезапных атак со спины. Шикарно. Он бы смог так жить. Наверное, стоит сбагрить Динго ещё парочку косяков за такое усердное проявление заботы, которое никак не сказалось на общей производительности Снайпера: остальные противники получали от него не меньше Разведчика.  
За тридцать секунд до конца, когда всё стало ясно, Поджигатель даже замычал песню, в который раз выжигая Шпиона, ошивающегося около турели. Вот бы сейчас взять в руки новенькую гитару, глотнуть текилы и пойти куда-нибудь в люди, бодро горланя на всю округу…  
— Победа! — выкрикнул женский голос — и Красные со свистом и улюлюканьем бросилась добивать соперника.  
— Ты сегодня просто молодцом! — похвалил товарища Инжи, хлопая того по плечам и стаскивая с него маску. — Чтоб я без тебя делал, приятель! Айда сегодня опять на пляж? Хорошо вчера же посидели, ну!  
Тьяго согласно кивнул, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не расплыться в дурацкой улыбке. Кажется, жизнь постепенно начинает налаживаться.  
* * * *  
Разведчик был крайне недоволен тем фактом, что все его старания были напрасными. Поджигателя в этот раз будто подменили, в какой-то момент в этом засомневались некоторые из Синих, но это было прошло. Пиро был тот же, просто вёл себя немного иначе. Полностью отвёл всё своё внимание работе, сжигал всё, что под руку попадалось, и делал это хорошо. А на все подстрекания Разведчика он не обратил никакого внимания, хотя об этом говорить наверняка было трудно — мало ли, что там под маской творилось. Так или иначе, довести противника до колеи не вышло, как бы сильно парень ни старался. Реакция — нулевая.

— Сука, — выругался Разведчик, крепко сжимая в руке бутылку виски. Нет, не стащенную. Забрал с собой, потому что оставаться в компании расстроенных наёмников ему хотелось меньше всего: выслушивать ругань, кто в чём виноват, всякие там «ну ладно, бывает» или «в следующий раз повезёт, не всегда ж побеждать»... Кому оно надо?  
Пиро смирно сидел рядом и следил за Уиллом. Он был обеспокоен, так как он знал, в чём дело. Все видели, как зол и расстроен их Скаут, но все ссылались на проигрыш и на счёт бегуна. Слишком часто помирал, бедолага. И только Нуа был в курсе последних новостей.  
— Ммм, — бутылка едва не вывалилась из рук. — Щас я пойду и наподдам ему!  
— Чего?! — взвизгнул Лайне, вскакивая с кровати и усаживая своего друга обратно на постель. — Ты сдурел? Собрался к Красным на базу ползти? А ещё говорил, что это я пить не умею — да ты с одной бутылки в щи...  
— Я нормальный, шизик! — Скаут был оскорблён и решил это показать. — Я трезв, как стекло! Это осознанный поступок!  
— Нет, Уильям! Ты не выйдешь отсюда, — твёрдым, будто не своим голосом сказал Нуа и, чтобы показать, что так просто его отсюда не выпустит, топнул ногой. — Ляг и спи. Ты устал. Утро вечера мудренее.  
Уилл фыркнул, но всё-таки сдался и согласно кивнул. Поставив бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку, он прям в одежде завалился на мягкую подушку и закрыл глаза. Больше он не двигался. Лайне ещё какое-то время простоял над душой. Так просто он уходить не собирался, потому что должен был убедиться, что его друг уснул. И только когда сопение стало громче, дверь тихо скрипнула и щёлкнула. Он ушёл, а Скаут, вскочив, полностью осушил сосуд с виски, а потом с грохотом поставил его обратно на тумбочку.  
Добраться до базы не составило никакого труда. Скауту наконец понадобились его навыки, отточенные до блеска ещё в Бостоне. Он знал, что спальные комнаты располагаются на верхнем этаже. Забраться к ним — проще простого, хотя бы потому, что у стен имеются выступы и рядом валяющийся хлам. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что комнату Скаут нашёл не сразу и едва себя не спалил. Но после нескольких минут лазаний по стенам и тихого пыхтения, он смог найти нужное окно и забраться в него. В помещении никого не было: с одной стороны, это было только на руку. С другой, становилось не по себе. Но тщательно всё взвесив, Уильяму подумалось, что уж лучше он огребёт, но даст знать, что его игнорировать нельзя. В комнате странно пахло. Что это был за запах, Разведчик сообразил не сразу, а чуть позднее. Когда как следует обошёл всю комнату, с некоторым любопытством её осматривая, и уселся на чужую кровать. Вот только тогда он вспомнил и понял, что Тьяго не без греха.  
— Ого, так мы ещё и шалим, — пьяным тихим шёпотом сказал парень и зачесал волосы назад. Дожидаться Поджигателя было слишком скучно, вот бы не уснуть к его приходу...  
* * * *  
Остаток дня прошёл воистину замечательно. Пиро никогда не думал, что со своими товарищами можно не только воевать и сраться на чём свет стоит, но и хорошо проводить время вместе. Инженер, лёжа на шезлонге, травил весёлые байки, Скаут не корчил из себя крутого и вёл себя более чем достойно, а Тьяго наконец-то взял в руки свою собственную гитару и стёр пальцы о новые струны, играя так ритмично и яростно, что инструмент дрожал и грозил развалиться на части. Так уж повелось, что лучшее в себе кубинец проявлял только когда ему было или очень хорошо, или очень плохо; золотой середины не существовало. Затем солнце начало заходить за горизонт, освещая всё насыщенным рыжим, они медленно возвратились на базу. Там Поджигатель отловил Снайпера и молча всучил ему ещё две самокрутки, тем самым продлевая простой контракт. Выпив холодного чая и слопав что-то, отдалённо похожее на салат (Хэви любил, но совершенно не умел готовить), парень решил отправиться на боковую пораньше.  
Но, едва открыв дверь в свою комнату, Тьяго буквально услышал звон стекла: это разбилось всё его грёбаное спокойствие вместе с хорошим настроением.  
На его постели внаглую растянулся спящий и, судя по запаху виски, пьяный Синий Разведчик.  
Кубинец едва успел прикусить себе язык, чтобы не выматериться на всю базу. В груди мгновенно взметнулся пожар, прокатившийся по всему позвоночнику; зубы сжались так, что челюсти стало больно. Окончательно убедившись, что он не словил измену, и это не глюки, Тьяго медленно и осторожно поставил к стене зачехлённую гитару и за несколько секунд бесшумно сгонял в оружейную за дробовиком. Ублюдок, на его счастье, не проснулся, продолжая безмятежно посапывать, чем вызвал просто неконтролируемую ненависть. Ёбаный стыд, да какого хрена ему здесь надо?! Совсем последние мозги вынесло, что ли? Крадучись, будто большая кошка, Пиро подполз к этой сволочи — а затем схватил его за плечо и в единый миг грубо швырнул его на пол.  
— У тебя десять секунд, chungo, чтобы объясниться, — жёстко выдал Тьяго, нависнув прямо над мальчишкой и направив дуло точно ему в лоб. Теперь-то он выяснил, что респаун действительно не работает вне рейдов, и это сильно грело душу.  
Так беспардонно и жестоко парня будили только братья. На какой-то момент даже показалось, что всё происходящее — обыкновенный долгий-долгий сон. Но осознание того, что боль слишком естественная, а оружие слишком реалистичное, выдернуло парня из дрёмы. Но, увы, не отрезвило. По крайней мере, не совсем.  
Разведчик промычал, облизнул пересохшие губы и на мгновение зажмурил глаза, стараясь отогнать боль в затылке. Пол, в конце концов, не плюшевый, и биться об него головой больновато. Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам и только после этого медленно поднял веки, всматриваясь на возвышающимся над ним человеке. Он зол, его рвёт от гнева — и это просто великолепное зрелище. Тихая усмешка скривила губы Скаута, изображая ухмылку; не позлорадствовать просто нельзя было.  
— Не, чувак, ты стрелять не станешь, — всё ещё заспанным голосом протянул Разведчик и, аккуратно отодвинув пальцем дуло от своего лица, приподнялся на локтях. — Во-первых, потому что тогда ты огребёшь по самое не балуй. Во-вторых, — ухмылка вдруг перестала быть насмешливой и сменилась на печальную. — Ты наверняка в курсе, что мне светит выговор за то, что я тут к тебе ввалился! Кстати, нарик, ты тут косяки крутишь, что ли… Э-э-э, тихо, спокойно! — стоило только Тьяго дёрнуться, Скаут вскочил с места и отполз в сторону, не желая так рано получать увечья.  
— Стрелять, может, и не стану, — оскалился Пиро, делая шаг вперёд и полностью игнорируя выпад насчёт травы; не до того сейчас. — А вот покалечить — запросто. Даю тебе последний шанс, грёбаная ты мразь: или ты говоришь, зачем ты здесь, или летишь в окно и ломаешь себе свои блядские конечности.  
И что он должен был ему сказать? Как есть или придумать какую-нибудь глупую причину?.. Скаут поджал губы, скосив взгляд. На придумывание уйдёт время, тем более в таком состоянии. А его сейчас тянуть, кажется, нельзя было от слова "совсем". Прав, наверное, был Нуа. Сдурел Скаут, конкретно.  
— Заёбывать пришёл. Или ты чё, думал, натравишь на меня своего дикаря и всё — отделался, — парень нервно засмеялся. — Не, пацан, так дела не делаются. Не скидывай всю работу на других только потому, что сам справиться не можешь.  
Пиро такого ответа, конечно же, не ожидал — и потому откровенно завис на целых две секунды, пока до него доходили чужие слова. Затем палец едва не дёрнул спуск, но Тьяго вовремя остановился, через весь гнев и ярость понимая, что оттирать всю ночь чужие мозги от стен и пола, а потом лихорадочно думать, куда деть труп — не самое весёлое в мире занятие… но ведь нельзя стоять и просто так слушать пьяный бред этого asqueroso! Саданув прикладом по чужой веснушчатой роже и, видимо, тем самым сломав парню нос, кубинец склонил голову набок и елейным голосом осведомился:  
— А с чего это вдруг мне выпала такая честь, bambino? Что-то я не помню у себя в контракте строчки, где говориться «жечь только de los hijos de perra azules (синих сукиных детей)». Или эта мне такая месть за справедливо оттраханый зад? Что ж, esta bien. Только учти…  
Пиро склонился к самому уху мальчишки и хрипло прошептал туда:  
— …что рано или поздно можно опять перегнуть палку.  
Разведчик провёл тыльной стороной запястья под носом, вытирая кровь, прежде чем там успела капнуть на футболку. Больно, никто не спорит, но справедливо — тут даже без обид и злости. Скаут продолжал выглядеть непринуждённо, словно нет между ними двумя никакого напряжения и вражды — подавно.  
— Это не отменяет того факта, что ты просто поджал хвост, dimwit, — хмуро заметил он, отодвигаясь и краем глаза поглядывая на опасно приблизившегося Поджигателя. — Имей смелость признавать свои слабости и просто скажи, что ты сбежал.  
— Я сбежал? — скептично поднял бровь Тьяго, чувствуя, что разговор уходит куда-то совершенно в непонятную сторону. — Раскрой свои слепые глазки, cabeza de sierra, и не строй себе сладких иллюзий. Я не обязан циклиться на какой-то подзаборной шпане, когда от меня ждут куда большего. Я не виноват в том, что команда хочет меня поддержать, чтобы я мог приносить куда больше пользы, нежели гоняясь за всякой мелочью, которая прекрасно дохнет и без моего участия. И, главное, это не я сейчас залез к тебе в комнату в сраных и бесполезных попытках доказать, кто здесь круче! Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что это, мать твою, всего лишь бизнес, и ничего личного здесь быть не должно?  
— Скучно, — как ни в чём не бывало пожал плечами Уилл. — Какое удовольствие от такой работы? Сутками напролёт ходишь, загребаешь пески или снег в обувь, стреляешь из своей пукалки, убивая врага только ради какого-то чекпоинта, который на самом деле никому не всрался, — выпрямившись по струнке, парень сначала вытянул руки, потом начал усердно изображать живого мертвеца. — Каждый день, как ебучие зомбари: «убить, убить, убить». Жизнь свою ни на что всираешь, так хоть с пользой это делать надо. С пользой для себя. Чем я и занимаюсь, — он умолк на какое-то время. Пытался сам угнаться за самим собой, потому что алкоголь затормаживал мыслительные процессы. — А тебя я выбрал целью чисто наобум. Но тебя весело дразнить — ты слишком легко ведёшься на провокации.  
Повисла тишина, а потом её нарушил тихий, нервный и абсолютно невесёлый смешок. Вот Пиро его работа никогда не казалось скучной: надо было ещё привыкнуть сжигать людей заживо и умирать самому, что лично ему первые месяца два давалось с трудом. Более того, в глубине ещё весьма живой души Пиро был благодарен судьбе за то, что она свела его с Манн Ко и впервые в жизни подарила спасительную возможность зарабатывать легально немалое количество денег... и вдобавок уйти от тяжёлого прошлого, остатки которого цепляли его совсем-совсем недавно в виде двух неожиданных писем и незапланированного визита на родину. Тьяго умел ценить то, что приобретал, и в частности — это место Красного Поджигателя. Слишком часто судьба прикладывала его лицом об асфальт, чтобы сейчас всё рухнуло из-за какого-то придурка, которому, видите ли, просто скучно здесь находиться!  
— Знаешь, а не пошёл бы ты нахер с такими задвигами? — громко и чётко проговаривая английские слова, произнёс кубинец, немного опуская дробовик и выпрямляясь. — Тоже мне, свалилось два метра бухого счастья! Вали, откуда пришёл, и проспись, bambino, надоело тут с тобой цацкаться. Ось земли, блять, выискалась...  
— Не хочу.  
Все слова прошли мимо. Вокруг ничего не волновало, Поджигатель дал ясно понять, что бояться нечего. Так что, немного оклемавшись и встряхнувшись, Уильям прошёл к кровати и снова нагло на неё уселся по-турецки. Руки в протестующем знаке скрестились на груди, а вот разбитый нос парень задирать не стал.  
— Я только начал во вкус входить! Смотри, Тьяго, как ты на английском-то заговорил, получше всякого Солдата. Я могу считать это за свою заслугу? А, не отвечай, уже поздно, — Скаут лениво зевнул и облокотился спиной о стену и с прищуром начал осматриваться. — Не, чувак, ты точно косяки травишь, я же чую!  
Это было уже чересчур. Настолько чересчур, что Пиро, до крови закусив себе до крови губу, вдруг молча бросился вперёд, неосторожно кинув стволом об пол, и, вцепившись одной рукой в чужую глотку так, что побелели костяшки, попытался проломить стену вихрастой головой. От первого же удара у этого придурка к великому удовольствию кубинца из глаз посыпались искры. Приложив его ещё сильнее, чтоб наверняка, Поджигатель опять швырнул его на бетонный пол, как тряпичную куклу; кажется, там его настоящее место. Секунды парень лежал неподвижно, затем предпринял слабую попытку отползти подальше, но его опять придавили ботинком прямо между лопаток, не давая свободы.  
Эта сука где-то пронюхала его имя. Должно быть, специально докапывалась у своего вонючего лягушатника. Ну, зато хоть теперь заткнулся, и то хорошо. Но что-то подсказывало кубинцу, что надолго таких мер не хватит, ибо Скаут, кажется, ради этого и старался. И вот тут в памяти всплыло, с какой болью и бессильной яростью на него смотрели эти грёбаные зенки в чёртовом ледяном бараке на Виадуке, когда этот самый Разведчик стоял перед ним раком, будучи не в состоянии даже зареветь от боли и обиды...  
Тьяго облизнул пересохшие губы. О да, такая идея ему вдвойне нравилась. И если шлюхе ещё раз надо напомнить, где её законное место, то он напомнит.  
Оперативно выдернув длинный шнурок из собственных шорт, Пиро тщательно связал чужие запястья, убедившись, что от него потом останутся глубокие красные полосы. Ублюдок пытался слабо вырваться, но этм нелепые старания вызвали только кривую усмешку. Воспоминания о той вьюге сладким разрядом ударили в пах, а мысль о том, что он опять сломит эту наглую тварь таким приятным способом, окончательно привела в боевую готовность. Вздёрнув парня за шкирятник и заставив его усесться на голени, Тьяго наклонился к нему и вдавил пальцы в чужие щёки, хватаясь за его лицо.  
— Должен признать, что языком ты работаешь куда лучше моего, bruja, — низким голосом прохрипел он ублюдку, а затем выпрямился и намертво взял в кулак чужие короткие вихры. В следующее мгновение в губы ткнулась потемневшая от напряжения гладкая розовая головка.  
— Chupeme, блядь. И только попробуй кусаться, ясно, мать твою?  
Уилл немного выждал, прежде чем пустить в ход дела язык. Он быстро успокоился и смирился со своим положением, перестав думать о том, как вырваться из цепкой и больной хватки Тьяго. В конце концов, знал, на что идёт. Сам виноват, сам и ответит за свой поступок.  
Сполна.  
Выдохнув и прикрыв глаза, парень кончиком языка обвёл головку по кругу и обхватил её губами, не прекращая ласки. В его действиях не было неловкости или неопытности, он был уверен в том, что делает, и знал, куда надавить, чтобы вызвать волну приятного наслаждения. Неторопливыми движениями Скаут будто изучал и пробовал, но он не собирался ограничиваться только этим. Поджигателю только, увы, этого не сказать; пальцы настойчиво потянули за волосы в безмолвном приказе продолжать. Карий взгляд сейчас же гневно взметнулся вверх, останавливаясь на лице Пиро. Желание хотя бы слегка пройтись зубами по плоти было едва подавлено, но в следующий раз Скаут такого терпеть не станет и отчётливо даст понять, что его торопить нельзя.  
Член был взят в рот примерно на половину; парень легко двинул головой вперёд, плотнее смыкая губы. Он двигал головой равномерно, насколько это позволяла рука, вцепившаяся в волосы, и лишь постепенно вбирал в себя всё больше и больше. Затем Уилл снова подался назад, останавливаясь на головке, ласково и с нажимом проводя по ней языком.  
Пиро смотрел на это великолепное зрелище сквозь ресницы, слегка приоткрыв губы и то и дело облизываясь. Он не ждал такой скорой капитуляции и был готов продолжить избивать Скаута хоть до утра, но такая альтернатива была куда приятнее; чужой ненавидящий взгляд пролился бальзамом на душу вдобавок к шустрому умелому языку и пухлым розовым губам, плотно и старательно скользящим по его стояку. Тьяго тяжёло дышал, но пока ещё не позволял себе стонать; член изнывал от столь умелых ласк, грозя выплеснуться в любой момент. Дьявол, кто бы мог подумать, что мальчишка-извращенец будет настолько опытным и покорным?  
— Buen chica, — наконец, выдал кубинец, самую малость ослабляя хватку. — Нравится? Хотел меня, маленькая наглая шлюшка? Ты меня получишь.  
Затем, внезапно вцепившись в челюсть и в волосы на макушке, Поджигатель несколько раз яростно вбился в самую глотку пацана. Тот закашлялся, и спазмы подарили такую порцию наслаждения, что кубинец шумно выдохнул — а потом резко отстранился, полностью вынимая член изо рта Разведчика.  
— Или, может быть, тебе будет мало? — задумчиво сказал он, потеревшись головкой об алую щёку в веснушках. — Может, позвать кого-нибудь третьего? Клянусь огнемётом, Динго давно зуб на тебя точит… ох, и какие же потом новости пойдут, мм…  
Не дожидаясь возражений, Пиро быстро пихнул его обратно на пол, становясь на колени и вздёрнув чужую пятую точку кверху. Конечно же, он не собирался разглашать этот маленький секрет, потому что делиться такой шикарной задницей ему что-то совершенно расхотелось.  
Ему казалось, что в любом случае хуже уже не будет. Потому что, забравшись на чужую базу, он нарушил один пункт договора и ему за это влепят если не выговор, то заявление о том, что его с треском уволили. Администратор ведь всё видит, наверняка. Но где-то в глубине души надеялся, что Поджигатель просто стал чересчур болтливым и решил поязвить, мало же Скауту того, что с ним уже происходит.

Возможность вспомнить и снова почувствовать всё то, что было не так давно в бараке, изолированном от внешнего мира стихийной бурей. Опять у него связаны руки — вестимо, для подстраховки, но Разведчику видится в этом что-то иное; он буквально беспомощен и беззащитен, не может ничего с этим сделать — и это внесло свою толику возбуждения. Опять на лице кровь, он лежал тяжело вздымающейся грудью на полу и стоял на коленях, потому что сильные руки крепко держались за бёдра и не позволяли опуститься, а Уилл и не особо-то старался. Совершенно аналогично тому, что было раньше, но сводило с ума отчего-то пуще прежнего.

Звякнула бляшка ремня, парень едва заметно вздрогнул и открыл глаза, чтобы потерянным взглядом начать следить за действиями Тьяго. Только сейчас он вспомнил, что в этот раз вместо ремня на руках покоился обычный шнурок, впивающийся в кожу. Запястья сейчас же заныли и Скаут пожалел о том, что вообще о них вспомнил в такой неподходящий момент. Дискомфорт всегда раздражал, но сколько бы парень ни старался шевелить руками — приятнее и легче от этого не становилось.

— Перевязывать было обязательно? — неожиданно даже для себя сиплым голосом поинтересовался Разведчик, прежде чем вообще успел подумать об этом.  
В ответ по его обнаженной белой ягодице с нажимом провели короткими, но острыми ногтями — и пришлось прикусить язык; следом за этим последовал довольно жесткий шлепок, немедленно оставивший большой ярко-красный след.

— Заткнись, — бросил ему Тьяго, вытянув ремень из шлевок чужих штанов. — Или я тебя заткну. Навсегда.

Широкая кожаная полоска удобно лежала в ладони. Пиро сложил ее петлей, рассматривая аксессуар. В голову ему пришла просто замечательная идея, как можно унизить этого засранца еще больше, причинив боль, которая ему запомнится надолго. Возбужденный член дернулся и еще интенсивнее закапал смазкой, полностью одобряя замысел. Конечно, можно было бы заменить шнурок на более надежный аналог... но ведь они это уже проходили, не так ли? 

Свистнув на пробу ремнем в воздухе, отчего Скаут беспокойно завозился и оглянулся через плечо, кубинец без всякого предупреждения нанес первый удар по его крепкой заднице, совершенно не жалея сил — и тело под ним вздрогнуло, хоть и не издало ни звука. Спустя несколько секунд, которые показались им обоим пугающей вечностью, он замахнулся снова, резко хлестая по тому же месту и расцвечивая белый зад в идеальный красный. К его чести, ублюдок героически молчал, стойко перенося унижение. Ну, нет, эта тварь даст голос, завоет и будет просить о пощаде. Закусив губу, Пиро напряг мышцы и ударил в третий раз, используя теперь металлическую пряжку и добиваясь еле слышного, почти призрачного стона. Хороший, мать его, знак. Лишь бы никто не приперся интересоваться, что за звуки доносятся из его комнаты.  
Но Тьяго этим только раззадоривал. Своей ненасытностью, властностью и желанием втоптать в грязь столь нестандартным образом. Дьявол, Скаут свихнулся, он болен и больше смахивает на психа, но действия Поджигателя его возбуждали. Стояк изнывал, требуя скорой ласки, но надеяться на подобное было бы глупо и наивно. Потому что в этот раз Уилл снова останется почти ни с чем, неудовлетворённый до конца. Правда, жаловаться на это он тоже вряд ли будет, вполне хватит и этого, а остальное он уже и сам в состоянии будет сделать. Первый раз, что ли?

Выдохнув и прикусив губу, Разведчик ткнулся лбом в пол и крепко зажмурился. Тьяго мало, он снова хлестнул металлом по заднице, но в этот раз Скаут себе пересилил, стиснув зубы, и лишь просопел. Больно, конечно, но терпимо. Кожа будто горела от жёстких шлепков — и это не было такой уж большой помехой. Если сосредоточиться на самих действиях и воспринять боль, как нечто приятное, то вскоре можно понять, какое это на самом деле удовольствие.

После очередного хлопка, показавшемуся Уиллу больнее всех предыдущих, пальцы рефлекторно сжались в кулаки, а руки от такого напряжения начали затекать и ныть. Он перевёл плечами, заелозил, стараясь избавиться от накатывающего дискомфорта и пытаясь устроиться более удобно. Рискнул даже попробовать завалиться на бок, чтобы потом перевернуться на спину, но крепкие руки удержали на месте, впившись ногтями в кожу и не позволяя сдвинуться. Это вызвало некоторое недовольство, но Скауту только и оставалось, что поджать губы и промолчать, потому что раскрывать рот и подавать голос он больше не рисковал, да и просить о чём-либо не позволяли гордость, которая всё никак не покидала парня, и угроза Пиро: проблемы ему, может, и не нужны, но что ему в действительности помешает избавиться от надоедливого засранца — вывод в этом случае напрашивается сам собой.  
Паршивец сдаваться не желал. Крупно вздрагивал, шумно выдыхал, елозил, но кричать отказывался. Даже рука с ремнём успела порядком устать от такой изнуряющей работы. Кубинцу хотелось продолжить, но всё его естество требовало немедленно и жёстко взять мальчишку и затрахать его до смерти. Хлестнув наискось в последний раз по самому больному месту, Тьяго отшвырнул измочаленную полоску кожи в сторону и потёрся твёрдым членом о чужие приветливо подставленные ягодицы. Тугое колечко увлажнилось от его обильной смазки, и этого было достаточно: без всяких предупреждений или дополнительных сигналов он начал медленно и напористо входить, чтобы до конца почувствовать эту великолепную гладкость.  
Войдя полностью, Пиро чуть ли не закатил глаза от долгожданного наслаждения. Из груди вырвался шумный судорожный вздох. Руки произвольно заскользили по чужим рёбрам, по поясу и случайно задели Скаутовскую эрекцию через ткань спущенных боксёров.  
— Кайфуешь, маленькая блядь? — низко прохрипел Тьяго, грубо толкаясь в тесные горячие недра и чуть ли не спихивая мальчишку с места. — Это ненадолго.  
Поджигатель двинулся снова, чётко понимая, что лично он действительно торчит от того, что вместо запланированного косяка у него нарисовался халявный секс. Он начал работать бёдрами на пределе своих возможностей, стараясь уже для себя и только для себя. Пот солёными дорожками стекал по его загорелой коже, сердце бухало как бешеное, а член вот-вот грозил взорваться от божественных ощущений. Наклонившись вперёд, кубинец схватил паршивца за волосы и сильно дёрнул, отчего тот немного выгнулся наверх. Жаль, что нельзя было посмотреть ему в лицо и понять, насколько именно его меры эффективны.  
Разумно ли было бы пошутить по поводу «ненадолго»? Да, Скаут кайфовал, откровенно и не стесняясь этого. Он понял, что ему это нравится, он осознал, что это то, что надо. Будто доктор прописал. И была бы его воля, он бы вслух высказал своё наслаждение данной ситуацией. Он готов даже простить хамское и грубое обращение к себе, которое обязательно бы выбесило и вывело из себя в любое другое время, например, в рабочее, потому что оскорблять себя Уилл не позволял, а коли у кого язык поворачивался употребить что-то недружелюбное в его адрес — он просто не раздумывая бил кулаком в лицо. Раньше. Сейчас он обычно либо стреляет, либо выбивает остатки разума из головы битой, именуемой как Дрёма.  
И всё-таки, что там Пиро имел в виду под этим «недолго»? Не самый лучший момент для ломания головы над этим, но на языке так и вертелась шутка. Разведчику приходилось сжимать челюсти, чтобы сдержать себя и не высказать вслух. Последствия могут быть после этого не самые приятные. Вот, если бы рядом не лежала оружие, а руки Скаута не были перевязаны, тогда можно было бы и ляпнуть чего… Эх, проблема!  
— Damnaigh! — сквозь зубы процедил парень, до вспышек за веками жмурясь и шумно сопя носом. Ему пришлось напрячься всем телом из-за неудобного положения. Больно, но терпимо — со сломанными рёбрами не сравнится в любом случае. Дышать уже не так просто, и Скаут, облизав пересохшие губы, почти застонал, жадно хватая воздух ртом. — Gohif… reann… leat! Dimwit!  
Кубинец понятия не имел, что там мямлит пацан, да и не хотел даже интересоваться значением или снова его затыкать. Он двигался на пределе своих возможностей, вбиваясь в узкое, юное и податливое тело… а потом с губ сорвался тот самый мелодичный стон, который огласил однажды ледяной неприветливый барак. Длинными мощными толчками Тьяго кончил глубоко внутри этой тесной восхитительной задницы, навалившись на чужую спину и замерев неподвижно на несколько секунд. Дьявол, в который раз он уже возносил хвалы Медику за его чудесное средство! Теперь каждый оргазм выносил его напрочь, запускал на третьей космической в нирвану блаженства… и Пиро понимал, что совершенно не чувствует усталости или удовлетворения.  
Словно у ведра оторвали дно — и любая возможность его заполнить погибла в зародыше.  
Разведчик, обмякший под ним, снова напрягся, едва кубинец возобновил движения. Собственное семя пошло в качестве хорошей смазки; всё ещё твёрдый ствол, жаждущей повторной разрядки, отлично скользил в чужой заднице. Схватив за бёдра, Тьяго ещё пару минут жадно вбивался в податливое тело в совершенно яростном темпе, чтобы излиться снова, куда менее ярче, чем в первый раз, но всё так же интенсивно и долго. На этот раз удалось сдержать голос и язык за зубами; с шумным выдохом Пиро вышел и откатился назад, садясь на пол и любуясь проделанной работой. Алые крепкие ягодицы, растраханная дырка — и его белёсые струйки, тихонько стекающие вниз. Прекрасно. Будь на Скаутовском месте хоть Солдат, то даже он признал бы своё полное и бесповоротное унижение вместе с капитуляцией.  
— Сейчас я тебя развяжу — и ты свалишь без всяких разговоров, bruja, — Тьяго нашёл в себе силы, чтобы открыть рот и сказать это; оставлять мальчишку на ночь было бы некомильфо и вообще опасно. — Скажешь хоть одно поганое слово, и твои мозги украсят эту стену. Без всяких шуток.  
Очухавшись и дрогнув от чужого голоса, Скаут приоткрыл глаза и невнятно промычал. Это было что-то вроде согласия, ленивого и неохотного. Зря он, наверное, позволил себе расслабиться. После этого накатило отвратительное ощущение слабости, какой-то никчёмности и некоторого опустошения. Боль стала ощущаться ярче, мышцы давно затекли и требовали разминки. Чёрт, его будто очень-очень долго пытали и мучили. Вымораживает это непривычное, неприятное, сука, чувство. Но в целом Уилл был впечатлён. "Псих".

Разведчик посмотрел через плечо мутными глазами, едва в отчётливых очертаниях рассмотрел Пиро и дёрнул руками. Как ему и велели — промолчал. Хотя ответить хотелось, даже очень. Ну, ничего, у них ещё впереди рейды, там и наговорится сполна... А вечером, может, снова заглянет. С глухой надеждой не получить в лоб пулю. Проблем Тьяго потом не нахватается, но был бы на его месте Уильям, то определённо выстрелил, наплевав на все запреты и вообще лишение рабочего места вместе с тюрьмой, потому что не пугало его это. Но кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское!  
Когда руки были освобождены и Скаут наконец мог нормально шевелиться, он с опаской посмотрел на Поджигателя, растирая запястья с проступавшими красными, почти кровавыми полосами, быстро привёл себя в порядок или не порядок, тут с какой стороны посмотреть, потому что ноги парня держали слабо да и сам он выглядел потрёпанным. Пошатываясь прошёл мимо всё ещё сидящего на полу Тьяго, вяло бухнулся на подоконник, явно не торопясь слезать. Мало ли ноги не удержат, нужно хоть время себе дать, чтобы прийти в себя. Вот только кудрявый засранец был иного мнения, похоже, и это вызвало тихое фырканье со стороны Уилла. Фифа, мог бы и потерпеть его компанию, хуже ему всё равно не будет. Ишь чего, ему тут добровольно задницу подставили, а он ещё и недоволен, что ли? Скаут назло ему улыбнулся во все тридцать два, стараясь показать всё своё довольство:

— Go raibh maith agat! — сказал он перед тем, как ойкнуть, заметив подозрительное движение со стороны кубинца, и как можно осторожнее выскочить наружу, стараясь не переломать себе чего-нибудь. Силы вернулись быстро, нахлынули волной и растеклись по всему телу приятным теплом; как мог, Скаут ринулся обратно к своей базе.  
* * *

На следующее утро Тьяго проснулся далеко за полдень, что могло означать только одно — командам подарили долгожданную передышку. Но долго ли им предстоит отдыхать, это ещё неизвестно; сирена как всегда могла завопить в любое время.

Развалившись на узкой койке и глядя на прямоугольник солнца на полу, Пиро хмуро думал о недавних событиях. Он опять это сделал, опять изнасиловал мелкого гавнюка, но тот, кажется, этого и добивался. Чёрт подери, неужели смертей, издевательств и унижения не хватило, чтобы мальчишка всё понял и отстал? Не может такого быть. Любой здравомыслящий человек уже давно бы начал как минимум избегать его, обходя за километр... Хотя, может, у несчастного весело и со свистом поехала крыша? Тогда это многое объясняет, но в какую сторону тогда смотрит Синий Медик, если позволяет в команде наличие психа? Как бы ему так повежливее намекнуть, чтобы взялся за дело как следует... "Perdone, doctor, я тут слегка попользовался вашим Скаутом в известных целях, да ещё отвесил ему немного жёстких пиздюлей, а теперь вот смотрите, что делается...". Тьфу, бред какой. Но, в таком случае, как это ни прискорбно, варианты упирались лишь в изначальный полный игнор. В конце концов, почему он должен позволять всяким сумасшедшим кормиться на его нервах? Их и так немного осталось.

Хотя, бесплатный секс и полное подчинение, да ещё в такой безлюдной дыре... дьявол, это серьёзное искушение, над которым поневоле задумаешься. Нет, всегда можно поймать своего огненного коллегу по ремелсу в тёмном уголке и нагнуть для быстрого перепиха... но это же надо долго бегать и всячески напрягаться. А тут оно само лезет тебе в комнату и предлагается таким варварским методом... 

Тьяго зевнул и сладко потянулся на кровати, разминая конечности. В любом случае, ему нужен сейчас хороший вкусный завтрак (желательно вместе со стопкой текилы), а уже потом он будет ломать голову, как ему жить дальше.  
Что было после случившегося, Уильям не помнил и не хотел вспоминать. Но что бы там ни было, лишь бы ничего ужасного. Отдуваться перед своими и просить прощения... Нет, не сложно. Не хочется просто. Впрочем, к чёрту. Думать об этом нет сил: ни моральных, ни физических. Каждая мысль отдавалась тупой болью в мозгу и только-только проснувшийся Скаут жмурил глаза, разве что не хватаясь руками за волосы. Вроде не так много выпил, недостаточно, чтобы сейчас страдать похмельем. Дела, неужто хватку растерял... Промычав и поморщив нос, Уилл медленно и с огромным усердием, словно поднимал груз в несколько килограмм, поднял веки, скосил взгляд на золотистых глаза, хрипло ахнул и резко отодвинулся аж к самой стене. Интересно знать, и как это давно чёртов Нуа сидит перед кроватью и беспардонно пялится на него? О наглом вторжении в обитель бегуна вообще говорить не стоит.  
— Чувак, какого хрена-а... — сонным голосом еде выговорил растрёпанный и помятый Разведчик. Это даже не было похоже на вопрос.  
Лайне промолчал. И тогда Уилл понял, что что-то не так. Если бы он мог приглядеться раньше, то сразу заметил бы, с каким неодобрением и с какой хмуростью смотрит на него маленький финн. Даже как-то неловко стало, хоть под одеяло прячься — и то не спасёт.  
— Ты меня не послушал, — наконец подал голос Нуа (Скаут похолодел от угрожающей интонации). — И соврал мне! Тш, я не закончил! Я говорил тебе лечь спать и даже не думать о том, чтобы вламываться на чужую базу. Ты совсем идиот или только притворяешься? — Разведчик вжал голову в плечи, морщась от громкой нотации — голова растрещалась пуще прежнего. Ещё и так не вовремя задница напомнила о вчерашнем вечере, когда Скаут попытался сесть. — Чем нужно было думать-то только? Ты читал контракт, когда его подписывал? Если Администратор видела, что ты натворил, то тебе конец. И я молчу о том, что мой коллега мог просто тебя убить.  
— Не мог, — тихо пробубнил Уилл и сжался ещё сильнее, получив новую порцию неодобрения.  
— Что он сделал? Уильям, что он сделал?!  
— Бля, ну что, по-твоему, он мог сделать?  
Нуа тяжело вздохнул, протянул руки и крепко схватил своего друга за запястья. Его брови хмурились и губы аж белели от того, как он их сжимал. Вот сейчас на парня действительно было страшно смотреть: добрый малец, вроде, самый тихий обычно, но теперь хрен знает, что на самом деле таится за этой личиной.  
— Тебе надо к Медику.  
— Да, ага! Ты уверен? И чё это я ему должен буду сказать? "Бля, док, такое дело, я тут пытался завязать шнурки, но завязал свои руки"? А потом ещё рассказать какую-нибудь охуенную историю о том, почему я не могу нормально сидеть на жопе ровно!  
— Что? — недоумённо спросил Нуа, выпучив глаза.  
— Что? Ничего, — Разведчик высвободил свои руки и потёр запястья. То ли кожа оказалась такая чувствительная, то ли просто вчера парень не успел прочувствовать всю прелесть связывания рук, но сейчас шнурок будто до сих пор был обмотан вокруг запястий. И следы были слишком отчётливыми, такие фиг спрячешь. — Слушай, Нуа. Я реально рад, что ты так обо мне печёшься. Ты хороший друг, да, спасибо, что ты мне доверяешь...  
— Угу.  
— Э-э... Ну да. Но это сугубо моё решение. Ладно? Я знаю, что я делаю.  
Лайне от возмущения чуть не задохнулся.  
— Знаешь, но не понимаешь! Это всё равно, что... Как это говорится? Всё равно, что ходить по лезвию ножа!  
— Хорошо, пусть будет так. Давай замнём эту тему?  
— Мы всё равно к ней ещё вернёмся.  
— Да, я знаю, — уголки губ Скаута приподнялись в подобии улыбки, что вызвало лишь разочарованный вздох. Пиро поднялся, опираясь руками о кровать, указал пальцем на прикроватную тумбочку и после ушёл, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь и не забыв напомнить, что порция Скаута всё ещё не тронута.  
Как бы сильно этот парень ни злился на своего друга, а от своей заботливости он отказаться не сможет. Слишком добрая душа. На тумбочке и аспирин нашёлся, прямо рядом со стаканом и бутылкой воды, и эластичные бинты, которыми Разведчик обычно обматывал руки во время рейдов. В голову вдруг ударила мысль, что Скаут не слишком благодарен в ответ на подобную щедрость. Ему и то, и это, а он что в ответ? Зажигалку подарил! Вечера с ним проводит! Ничтожно мало для того, чтобы отблагодарить сполна.  
***  
— Ты это чего, парень? — удивлённым тоном поинтересовался Инженер, заметивший прибывших в столовую не сразу, увлёкшись чтением газеты. Глаза не прятались за стёклами гогглов, так что Скаут без труда определил, о чём тот толкует.  
— Свободный день, решил размяться.  
— Эвона как, — Делл усмехнулся, непонимающе оглядел обеспокоенного и вечно елозящего на месте Поджигателя и снова уткнулся носом в газету.  
Свой завтрак оба наёмника провели в молчании. Тишину разбавляло только бормотание Инженера и шелест бумаги, ну и редкие голоса за пределами столовой. Потом к ним наведались Шпион вместе со Снайпером, один — за кофе, другой — за пивом, и так же оба удалились, не произнеся ни единого слова. Это было даже как-то странно, такая непривычная тишина и спокойствие, будто все разом решили капитально отдохнуть. И не в смысле развлечься где-нибудь на заднем дворе, спрятавшись от палящего солнца, окружив себя алкоголем и комфортом в целом, а действительно отдохнуть: не суетиться, не шуметь, не даже ругаться. Вот же работа в жаркой локации утомляет народ, однако.  
***  
— Ты мне не доверяешь, да? — спросил Скаут, раскинув руки в стороны и сосредоточив своё внимание на том, как песок обжигает кожу. Кепку с собой, конечно, парень не взял, но её хорошо заменяла футболку, которую он не поленился снять. Всё равно жарко, чтобы ходить в лишнем тряпье.  
— Не то, что бы... Просто убеждаюсь, что ты снова не уйдёшь к нему, — а вот Пиро предпочёл сидеть в тени. Он любил огонь, возможно, даже обожал, но солнце на него влияло плохо. Он даже не загорел толком, потому что вечно прыгал от одной стены к другой.  
— Это почти одно и то же. Оно того не стоит, приятель. Я никуда не денусь.  
— Вчера я повёлся на это. В итоге ты вернулся с увечьями и прячешься от доктора, потому что потом тебе придётся оправдываться, откуда это, — спокойным голосом ответил Лайне и тихо зевнул, прикрыв глаза.  
— Ну, сказал бы я ему, что у меня насыщенная личная жизнь. Может, позавидовал бы.  
— Тогда он спросил бы, с кем.  
— А вот это уже не его дело!  
— Уильям, в нашей команде всего девять человек! Он ведь рано или поздно узнал бы, что ни с кем из нас ты не спал!  
Со стороны бегуна вдруг послышался смешок. Пиро дрогнул и перевёл взгляд на своего друга, задним числом начиная понимать, в чём дело.  
— У меня есть очень хороший друг.  
— Ты мной нагло пользуешься! — взвизгнул Нуа и аж с места вскочил.  
— Нет, не пользуюсь. Это называется "дружеская взаимопомощь". Зачем ты опять начал эту тему, а?  
— Я говорил, что снова её затею.  
— Отдохни лучше, дурачина.  
***  
Ближе к вечеру вроде всё наладилось. После их последнего разговора, Лайне больше не затрагивал тему, которая касалась непосредственно его коллеги. Но Уилл точно знал, что это далеко не конец и его друг непременно ещё об этом заговорит. Не сегодня — завтра, какая разница, когда ему этим мозг выносить? Но спасибо и на том, что на сегодня эти речи окончились. Серьёзно, работа в жарком климате быстро угнетала и забирала силы. А раз выдался свободный день, то и провести его нужно если не с пользой, то с удовольствием. Разведчик не понял, как это получилось, но он смог вытянуть под солнце человека, больше привыкшего к холоду. Нуа щурился и постоянно тяжело вздыхал, так и норовя сбежать в тень. Но Уилл его не пускал. Крепко держа за руки, он пытался научить правильно держать биту. И себя отвлёк, и нерадивого друга заодно. А тот и рад: так улыбался радостно, будто пытался светить своей улыбкой ярче солнца. И получилось бы, не будь они в сраном Египте.  
— В следующий раз научу держать стойку, — задумчиво протянул Уилл, уже стоя в стороне и наблюдая, как Пиро плавно водит его битой по воздуху. — А потом и мячи можно покидать.  
Поджигатель выпрямился и блестящими от  
восторга глазами уставился на Уильяма.  
— Ты так не радуйся. Ты первое время мячи ловить будешь не битой, а собой, так что у Медика частым гостем будешь, — тихо усмехнулся Скаут, похлопал финна по плечу и повёл обратно на базу. Вместо загара его друг почему-то побледнел; лишь бы ему плохо не стало от теплового удара, иначе док устроит взбучку, кому оно надо...  
***  
— Бля.  
— Как глубокомысленно и проникновенно, — фыркнул Шпион и сделал глоток из своей кружки.  
Взбучку доктор не устроил. Но неловко было просто до ужаса. Теперь Разведчик будет знать, что северному неженке нужно будет отдавать свою кепку, если собирается снова выводить его под солнце. Может устоять перед лютым морозом, но совершенно слаб к атакам солнечных лучей. Нужно было задумать об этом раньше, а не корить теперь себя за это. Медик сказал, что Нуа завтра утром уже будет свежачком. И вроде ничего серьёзного, обычная ситуация.  
— Косяк чёт...  
— И поэтично...  
— Всё нормально, он поправится, — поспешил успокоить док, потому что Скаут выглядел уж слишком озабоченным. Так сильно задело?  
Кивнув, Уильям быстро уплёл свой ужин, скинул тарелку в раковину, не удосужившись за собой помыть и сбежал из столовой. Сначала он навестил Нуа, посидел немного у его кровати, провёл монолог, потому что ему не отвечали, а потом дождался, когда больной уснёт. Ждать, правда, долго не пришлось, так как Лайне уснул слишком быстро. В своей комнате Разведчик вдруг осознал одну вещь: его никто и ничто не держит теперь. Подло, да, но такая возможность... Он вдруг снова вспомнил о вчерашнем вечере и едва не поперхнулся воздухом, когда температура тела резка изменилась, а внизу живота сладко потянуло. Бля, нет, это не нормально, но-о-о, не особо оно удерживало.  
***  
— Mein Gott, — тяжело вздохнул Медик, оглядывая раздетого до пояса кубинца, безмятежно сидевшего на кушетке. — Мозгов нет, в магазине не купишь! Ты, может быть, и огнеупорный, но не против солнца!  
Тьяго закатил глаза и промолчал. Ему хватило ума защитить лицо и голову, но вот плечи и часть спины полыхали нездоровым жаром; кожа слезла, оставив чуть ли не открытое мясо.  
— Неужели ты не чувствуешь? — взволнованно поинтересовался Генрих.  
— Вчера нет. Теперь чувствую, — мрачно отозвался Пиро; ощущения были далеко не из приятных, ибо сыворотка, введённая пару минут назад, работала безупречно. Проворчав что-то про себя, доктор кинулся яростно намазывать ожоги какой-то густой вонючей мазью.  
— А почему не медиганом?  
— А чтоб жизнь малиной не казалась. Надо вас всех как-то воспитывать... сегодня ты сидишь под крышей, пьёшь много воды — воды, Тьяго, а не алкоголя! — и всячески отдыхаешь. Ясно?  
— Si, papa, — послушно кивнул Поджигатель, чем несказанно удивил и обрадовал врача. Всё равно на улицу его что-то не тянуло, ровно как и бухать, ровно как и травиться веществами. Такое стабильное состояние было для него странной редкостью, и кубинец решил воспользоваться этим, чтобы заняться делами, на которые в будни у него не хватало ни сил, ни желания.  
Сначала он прибрался в комнате и с удивлением нашёл под кроватью цепочку с чужими жетонами. Как она могла слететь и ускакать сюда, оставалось лишь гадать. Тьяго задумчиво повертел в пальцах маленькие плоские железки, вчитываясь в надписи. Уильям О'Доэрти, значит. Тугая ирландская задница двадцати трёх лет отроду и личная зубная боль Красного Поджигателя. Хорошо ещё, что этот псих не побежал на ковер к Администратору... и, скорее всего, уже не побежит. Но ведь у Хелен и без того глаза и уши повсюду; кубинец был готов поклясться огнемётом, что она всё видела и знает о происходящем, но только не вмешивается. Быть может, она считает, что такого рода стычки лишь стимулируют вражду BLU и RED? Или старая леди просто любит живую порнушку на ночь глядя? Ха, а ведь то, что видит Администратор, видит и мисс Полинг... Впрочем, что об этом думать? Пока они не убивают друг друга без респауна, можно не беспокоиться за своё рабочее место.  
После уборки Пиро нашёл на базе телефон и долго-долго разговаривал, нервно крутя в пальцах толстый провод и безжизненно пялясь в одну точку. Мысли о наглом мелком засранце быстро отлетели в сторону, ибо ему надо было позарез закончить это чёртово дело, ради которого он летал в Гавану.  
— Послушайте, просто продайте этот грёбаный дом, хорошо? — утомлённо попросил Тьяго под конец разговора, потирая переносицу. — Да, именно в таком виде, в каком он есть. Да, вместе со всей мебелью и прочей хернёй. Нет, я не смогу отлучиться в ближайшие несколько месяцев... amigo, меня это не колышет. Переведёте мне на счёт... Да... Gracias. Adios.  
— Собираешься переезжать? — вскользь бросил Снайпер, услышав часть разговора.  
— No tu asunto, — неожиданно резко огрызнулся Тьяго. — Чего надо, Динго?  
— Косяки ещё остались?  
— Триста баксов штука.  
— А ты не охренел ли, золотце?  
— Уже пятьсот, — мстительно накинул Пиро, ибо знал, что травы не достать на сотни и сотни километров вокруг.  
— Ладно-ладно, не заводись. Жадность — грех. Лови штуку, сопелка.  
Отдав стрелку две самокрутки, кубинец двинулся на пустующую кухню и попытался убить время, готовя что-то из залежавшейся говядины, немногочисленных овощей и кошмарного количества специй (не иначе как Шпион притащил этот деревянный ящичек, до невозможности забитый всеми существующими на свете приправами). На запах из неведомых уголков базы шустро сбежались Скаут, Инженер и Демо, слопав всю сковородку в один присест, поминутно чихая от обилия перца, но неизменно нахваливая внезапный обед. Затем эта компания утащила Пиро в подвал играть в покер. Играли долго и упорно, пока Подрывник с матами не проигрался подчистую. Механик откланялся, заявив, что ему надо "из говна и песка как-то смастерить несколько вентиляторов, за которые вы ещё спасибо скажете". Затем Тьяго наведался к австралийцу и имел честь выслушать уморительный диалог последнего с вхлам укуренным трикстером об особенностях флоры и фауны родины Снайпера. Но присоединяться к товарищам как-то не хотелось, так что кубинец отправился в свою комнату.  
День уже клонился к закату, а потом и вовсе наступил долгожданный и неимоверно душный вечер. Ожоги немного зажили, и прикосновения уже не приносили боли, так что Пиро, скинув даже плавки, спокойно растянулся обнажённым поверх одеяла и, заложив руки за кудрявую голову, впал в ленивое состояние полудрёмы. Он тихо радовался, что смог наконец-то отделаться от того дома, в которым провёл самые отвратительные дни его жизни. Он наслаждался покоем и тишиной, искренне веря, что его жизнь наконец-то наладится.  
Уильям вернулся в комнату Поджигателя, прихватив с собой ту самую бутылку со стаканом, которые Пиро добровольно принёс сегодня утром. Перед тем, как свалить, хотелось сделать хоть что-то доброе для парнишки, который на протяжении всего времени с самой настоящей искренностью заботился и старался уберечь своего друга от бед разной масти. Он прям из кожи вон лезет, а в итоге нихера. Непробиваемый кретин О'Доэрти. Бутылка и стакан были максимально тихо и осторожно поставлены на столик, где Скаут совершенно случайно заметил книжонку с историей мира, про себя отметил, что Нуа, оказывается, мир не то познать, не то повидать хочет, а потом вспомнил, что у него были карты и пара книг о странах. Нужно бы, наверное, их сбагрить другу, всё равно давно без дела валяются.

Потрепав блондина по волосам, Скаут тихонько выскользнул в коридор и едва не столкнулся носом с Солдатом. Внутри всё сжалось, дыхание затаилось. И всё напрасно, потому что старый вояка не стал ворчать, а вместо этого молча прошёл дальше. Никаких криков, ругани и этого раздражающего "сопляк, глаза протри". Ого, надо же, образумился неужто? Разведчика бы кто теперь образумил... В своей "коморке" парень ещё раз прокрутил в голове своё решение нагрянуть в гости к Тьяго. Теперь каждый раз, стоило только об этом задуматься, желание нагло заявиться на чужую базу и вина перед своим другом разрастались одновременно и никак между собой не состыковывались. Но несмотря на последнее, он всё равно вылез через окно, спрыгнул на всё ещё не остывший песок и, неторопливо перебирая ноги, побрёл на противоположную сторону. Он даже не выпил сегодня, ни грамма, он абсолютно трезв и точно знает, как сильно рискует. Просто он не может отказать себе в том, чего он хочет. Хочет — получит. Так или иначе.

Для успокоения своих мыслей на полпути Уилл выудил из прихваченной пачки сигарету и зажал его зубами, не торопясь прикуривать. Зажигалка в этот раз, к счастью, имелась (стырить её у Шпиона было проще простого). Кто-то там из наёмников говорил, что ему, как бегуну, эта табачная херня будет вредить и мешать быстро бегать, а он отговаривался, что теперь есть такая классная штука, как медиган, и ему ничего не грозит. К тому же, раньше не мешало, а теперь должно? Пожили бы они в Бостоне, где постоянно приходилось убегать, чтобы спасти свою жопу, может, и говорили бы по-другому.

У базы, под заветным окном Разведчик остановился и задрал голову, делая одну длинную затяжку, замирая на мгновение и выпуская большой клуб дыма. Голова медленно склонилась к плечу, глаза сощурились, будто парень пытался сквозь стену проглядеть, есть кто-нибудь в комнате или нет. А потом собрался, размял плечи и принялся снова карабкаться наверх. Причём в этот раз забраться к нужной комнате оказалось проще, чем в прошлый раз. Скорее всего потому, что Скаут успел понять, как легче всего взбираться. Рассевшись на подоконнике по-турецки и докуривая, исследующим взглядом осмотрел обитель Красного Пиро и тихо хмыкнул, заметив хозяина, развалившегося на своей кровати. Совершенно. Голого. Живо потушив сигарету об руку и выкинув окурок за окно, Скаут поднялся на ноги, но спрыгивать с подоконника не спешил, готовясь, в случае чего, выпрыгнуть обратно.

— Oi, dimwit?  
Тьяго вздрогнул при неожиданном звуке чужого голоса, который вернул его в реальность. До этого он дремал; ему снилось, что он поймал крохотную колибри, и она спокойно сидит на ладони, моргая чёрными глазками. Сообразив, что звуковые волны идут со стороны окна, он лениво повернул лохматую голову туда, уже зная, кого там увидит.  
— Maltido, — сонно выругался кубинец, приподнимаясь на локтях. Злость и ненависть ещё не проснулись, а потому Пиро лениво хотелось только одного: чтобы пацан взял и сам спрыгнул обратно на улицу. Однако вставать и лично принимать участие в ликвидации гостя было откровенно лень. Тело превратилось в какой-то горячий кисель и двигаться совершенно не желало. Тьяго широко зевнул, запрокинув голову, затем мрачно уставился на веснушчатую харю.  
— Чего припёрся, ascueroso? — грубо поинтересовался Поджигатель, чётко давая понять, что не настроен на долгие и проникновенные беседы. — Мы с тобой не друзья-приятели, чтобы ты ко мне каждый день таскался.  
Губы растянулись в широкой и довольной улыбке. Скаут провёл по своим клыкам языком, спрыгнул наконец на пол, видимо, приняв недружелюбную речь за гостеприимное согласие, а-ля "заходите, присаживайтесь". И плевать, что это отнюдь не так. У Разведчика была одна определённая цель, ради которой он явил сюда свою наглую морду.

— Я тебя хочу, — с таким непроникновенным лицом сказал он, будто говорил о чём-то повседневном. Но просто не было смысла утаивать очевидное. Да и есть ли смысл вообще врать этому... dimwit?

С этого ракурса открывались все прелести чужого тела. Глубоко внутри Скаут порадовался возможности увидеть Тьяго обнажённым, хотя раньше он даже на это не надеялся. Все их встречи подобного рода ограничивались тем, что просто оба спускали штаны. А теперь Уилл взгляда оторвать не мог, рассматривая и изучая, запоминая, может быть. Всё-таки он красив, чертовски. А Уильям в красоте разбирался, более чем.

— Не обязательно быть "друзьями-приятелями", чтобы заниматься сексом.  
Тьяго медленно сел, глядя на мальчишку так, словно тот на его глазах мигом стал зелёным и в крапинку. Он даже немного приоткрыл губы, придав своему лицу вид крайне нелепый и даже смешной. Чёрт подери, он, конечно, слышал подобные заявления, но в тех случаях это были красивые девушки и в совершенно других ситуациях. А теперь впервые в жизни он получает такое прямое заявление от парня, которого он усердно втаптывал в грязь последние несколько недель. Тут было над чем задуматься и чему удивиться. В груди вспыхнуло смятение, но быстро сменилось привычным скептицизмом. Чего только не случается в жизни. Тряхнув кудрями и тем самым убирая со лба чуть влажные пряди, кубинец криво улыбнулся (а улыбался он крайне редко) и поинтересовался:  
— Значит, все эти выкрутасы были только для того, чтобы я отымел твою надоедливую задницу? Однако долог и труден же был твой путь, bambino. Мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь… посговорчивее. Чем тебе не угодил мой финский коллега, например?  
Удивительно, но слова были восприняты спокойно. Доселе Разведчик не замечал, как был на самом деле напряжён: он всё-таки не каждый день ко льву головой в пасть лезет. Адреналин кипит в крови, но страх всё же изредка давал о себе знать и отчаянно требовал отступить. Может быть, если бы парень почаще к нему прислушивался, то всё было бы немного иначе и проблем не так много нахватался бы. Что есть, то есть — этого уже не отнять. Непробиваемый О'Доэрти, шею свернёт кому угодно ради удовлетворения прихоти.  
Плечи медленно поднялись и так же медленно опустились. Вот Нуа трогать было совсем необязательно. Только о нём все мысли забылись, нет же, нужно копнуть только что зарытую яму. Фу, вандал!  
— О вкусах не судят, слыхал такое? — Скаут спрятал руки в карманах и качнулся с пяток на носки. — Он любит нежности, у него наивные взгляды на жизнь... Не по мне это, короче.  
— А тебе, значит, подавай жестокость во всех цветах спектра? — изогнул бровь Пиро. — Muy lindo, nene. Только с чего ты взял, что я буду тебя трахать каждый раз, когда ты ко мне прибежишь? Ты меня уже и так задрал, ублюдок, не скрою этого. Если бы не работа, твой труп давно бы уже разлагался на солнышке.  
— Если бы не работа, то мы бы даже не встретились, — фыркнув, Скаут ненадолго призадумался. Затем тихо хмыкнул, цокнул языком и картинно закатил глаза. — Ты вроде не дурак. А отказываться от халявы довольно глупо, мне кажется. Особенно, если оно удовлетворяет естественные потребности.  
— Ты просишь меня? — тихо, с расстановкой сказал кубинец, опасно сверкнув разноцветными глазами. Слишком много эта зараза о себе думает, и всё его существо требовало осадить наглую тварь, которая, кажется, набивала себе цену. Хотя, безусловно, доля правды в словах Доэрти присутствовала. Тьяго и сам совсем недавно об этом думал и пришёл к тем же выводам… но, чёрт подери, это Разведчик сейчас заявил открытым текстом, что хочет трахаться именно с Пиро, а не наоборот! Разве можно упускать шанс снова поиздеваться над мелким гадёнышем?  
— В данный момент это надо лишь ТЕБЕ, — мстительно выдал Поджигатель, следя за трансформациями на мальчишеском лице. — Я-то смогу найти себе альтернативу, а как насчёт тебя, bruja? Думаю, тебе стоит быть… поубедительнее.  
Скаут недовольно засопел, поджал губы и начал размышлять. Медленно, тщательно прокручивал приходящие в его голову идеи, как следует обдумывал и не находил ничего более весомого и подходящего. Тьяго загнал в ступор парня, но Уилл всё-таки попытался выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации.  
— Око за око? Перестаю доёбываться во время рейдов и просто выполняю свою работу. А ты свою. Все в восторге, все в плюсе.  
— Хм, — вяло выдал Тьяго, чтобы снова подразнить парня, но затем продолжил. — Знаешь, а это вариант. Я полагал, у тебя не хватит мозгов его предложить, но разочаровываться иногда приятно. Никаких больше танцев с бубном. Видишь меня — атакуешь молча и без выпендрёжа, если получается. Добиваешь сразу, хэдшотом. Бегать за тобой не буду, слишком много чести. На этом поле есть фигуры куда важнее. Сам полезешь под струю — сам будешь виноват.  
Он протянул вперёд сухую ладонь.  
— Выполняешь условия — и можешь наведываться хоть каждый вечер. Если, конечно, сможешь выдержать, bambino.  
Последнее слово скользнуло с губ низко и порочно, достаточно веско обещая, что энергии у Тьяго хватит с избытком.  
В пару шагов преодолев расстояние от окна до постели, Уильям хлопнул по чужой ладони и крепко пожал его руку. На какой-то миг он решил, что Поджигатель поставит условие вообще его не трогать — и тогда бы парень рисковал получить по репе от собственной команды. Конечно, он смог бы, если что, "разорвать контракт", никакое условие, даже такое, его бы вряд ли остановило; ну, подыскал бы кого другого. Вроде Пиро вскользь что-то про Снайпера упоминал. Э-э-э, нет, не об этом думать сейчас нужно!  
Соглашаясь с условиями, Скаут не сразу осознал важную, но незаметную деталь. Нельзя было судить наверняка, но, по мнению Разведчика, Тьяго не стал бы идти на подобные поступки, если бы имел что-то против. Чертя-ака, а ведь знал Уилл, что этот засранец удовольствие получает от их встреч. Да, секс у ребят в дефиците, но от него вполне можно отказаться, если не устраивает партнёр. Может, и глупо так думать, но выводы для себя Уильям уже сделал — этого вполне достаточно.  
— Не переоцени себя, dimwit, — ехидно ухмыляясь и щуря глаза, протянул он, а потом вполне серьёзно взглянул и развёл руки в стороны. — А пока я полностью в твоём распоряжении, Тьяго.  
— Прекрасно, — почти равнодушно выдал Поджигатель, снова откидываясь на подушку и опять заложив руки за голову. Несмотря на беседу, приятная расслабленность ещё не покинула его мышцы, и совершать лишние телодвижения ради пацана ему не хотелось. Он сощурился, медленно и дразняще поведя обнажёнными гладкими бёдрами из стороны в сторону, затем сказал:  
— И чего ты ждёшь, nene? Особого приглашения? Начинай.  
Кивнув, Уильям забрался коленями на кровать, нависая над кудрявой бестией, быстро скинул с себя футболку и только сейчас заметил, что где-то посеял свои именные жетоны. Проведя ладонью по своей груди, чтобы совсем убедиться в пропаже, он мысленно чертыхнулся и невольно поджал губы, но сильно расстраиваться и задумываться сейчас по этому поводу не стал, решив оставить это на потом. Лишь бы не на улице потерял, потому что в песке теперь хрен найдёшь. Вот. Жеж. Блять, конечно.  
— Какие-то условия? — невольно раздосадовано поинтересовался парень, отбрасывая снятую тряпку в сторону и опираясь руками о кровать. О, сейчас рассматривать тело Тьяго было не просто интересно, это занятие заворожило. Вблизи он оказался немного иным, не таким, каким его увидел Уилл со стороны. Его тело было почти идеально и, к большому сожалению, туманно напоминало одного из бывших любовников. Он был таким же мелким и красивым, а ещё он так же постоянно дерзил и бесился, только желания убивать Скаута у него не было от слова "совсем".  
— Лучше сразу скажи, потому что навещать потом Медика — мне некомильфо.  
— Diablo, мне что, по пунктам всё расписывать? — с неприкрытым раздражением произнёс кубинец. — Напряги воображение, Доэрти… или лучше займи, наконец, свой рот делом, а не трёпом.  
Пока мальчишка медлил, Поджигатель успел как следует рассмотреть его вблизи, чего был лишён раньше. Ничего толком от этого не изменилось: светлые короткие вихры, округлое лицо в веснушках (они же украшали и плечи), блестящие глаза… рост, отличная фигура, ладная крепкая задница. Что ж, неплохо. Совсем неплохо, несмотря на то, что пацан. Нет женщин — значит, придётся довольствоваться юным, послушным и, что немаловажно, умелым ирландцем. Сам Тьяго имел весьма ограниченный опыт в этой сфере, основывающийся исключительно на грубом насилии (в тюрьме иначе никак); он никогда не касался партнёра своего пола с целью принести удовольствие, а не боль с целью подчинить себе. В этот раз он тоже не собирался этого делать. В конце концов, как показывает практика, мальчишка и сам чудесно справляется, получая немалую долю собственного кайфа.  
Поняв, что его нагло рассматривают, кубинец хмыкнул и немного пошевелился; крепкие мускулы так и перекатывались под белой кожей, украшенной щедрой россыпью родинок пополам с полосками шрамов.  
— Неужели так нравлюсь, bambino? — чуть ехидно осведомился он.  
— Во-первых, О'Доэрти, dimwit, во-вторых... — замолчал, переваривая и услышанное, и сказанное одновременно. Брови сошлись у переносицы то ли от удивления, то ли от негодования. Ладно, ясно, где посеял свои жетоны; главное — не забыть об этом теперь. — Не жалуйся потом, если что-то не устроит. Я тебя спрашивал — ты не ответил, на этом и остановимся.  
Он позволил себе насладиться возможностью касаться тела Поджигателя. Ладони медленно, изучающе прошлись по рёбрам, пересчитывая косточки пальцами, по бокам и бёдрам, короткими ногтями вычерчивая узоры. Ни намёка на нежность, прикосновения с нажимом и скорее напоминали массаж, нежели ласку. Будь на то воля, обтрогал бы всего: от головы до пят. Но торопиться не было смысла, потому что теперь точно было ясно: встреча далеко не последняя. Договор есть договор, если Тьяго — человек слова и всё же не дурак, то у Скаута ещё будет время на детальное проникновение в анатомию. А ещё он просто усвоил урок на тот счёт, что Пиро не особо любит, когда медлят. Одна рука тут же огладила низ живота, скользнула ниже и осторожно легла ладонью на член, начиная неторопливыми и вычурными движениями раздразнивать, возбуждая.  
— В-третьих, ужели, да. Надеюсь, ты потешил своё самолюбие.  
— В полной мере, — довольно оскалился Тьяго, скрыто наслаждаясь прикосновениями и одновременно пристально следя за чужими действиями: мало ли что ещё может прийти паршивцу в голову. Да, такой сговорчивый и послушный Скаут ему нравился куда больше. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас, когда они оба ещё не отошли от активных перепалок. Настойчивая ладонь прекрасно знала, что делать, и уже через минуту член затвердел, вытянулся до пупка и заблестел смазкой на открытой розовой головке. Пиро дышал тяжело и ровно, глядя, как чужие пальцы плотно обхватывают его ствол, умело водя вверх и вниз, растирая прозрачную жидкость по всей поверхности. Несмотря на то, что организм совсем недавно получил своё, Тьяго едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскинуть бёдра навстречу ласкам. Дьявол, ему кажется, или мальчишке это нравится даже больше, чем ему самому?  
Торопиться и подгонять его не хотелось; Поджигатель догадывался, что однополых партнёров у этой заразы было куда больше и, следовательно, надо дать Скауту раскрыть свой потенциал, чтобы отхватить как можно больше удовольствия. Пока что хватит игр в изнасилование. Ведь мальчик так старался, так из кожи вон лез... что ж, он своего добился — так пусть пока наслаждается возможностью. Тем более что от этого было хорошо не кому-нибудь, а самому кубинцу.  
Всё, что он сделал — это слегка раздвинул бёдра, тем самым одобряя движения Разведчика, и прикрыл глаза, облизнув пересохшие губы. Говорить уже резко перехотелось.  
Это было сродни позволению творить что угодно и как угодно. Такой шанс упускать Уильям не стал, иначе бы он не был самим собой. Чёрт, и хорошо же, однако, когда ничего не удерживает от чего-то, за что в принципе можно не только по шее получить, но и чего похуже. Свободной рукой Скаут провёл по груди кубинца, затем и сам склонился ниже, осторожно, с небольшой опаской касаясь кубами загорелой кожи у ключиц. И прежде, чем успели возразить, медленно начал спускаться ниже, оставляя за собой следы от укусов. Пальцами одной руки он вычерчивал замудреные узоры на боку и бедре, другой — крепко сжимал вокруг члена и неторопливо ласкал, то костяшками касаясь мошонки, то большим пальцем настойчиво надавливая на головку или у её основания.  
Господи, как давно он был лишён подобной возможности кого-то касаться, в плане интимных отношений. Парень никогда не был от этого зависим, но в этот раз он, кажется, конкретно подсел. Вот с-с-сука.  
Пока руки творили невесть что (обычно свои движения Уилл контролировал мало и лишь поддавался своему опыту и инстинктам) с телом Пиро, Уильям опустился к соску, выдохнув, обвёл его языком и подцепил тёмную бусинку зубами, чуть её оттягивая и посасывая. Показалось ли ему, что под ним выгнулись, или нет — задумываться Скаут не стал, полностью сосредоточив своё внимание лишь на том, чтобы доставить удовольствие, причём не столько себе, сколько партнёру (но и не скроет он того факта, что сам ловил от происходящего огромный кайф). Отстранившись и прервав все свои действия, парень сполз ниже, удобнее устроился между раздвинутых ног и снова склонился. Языком коснулся плоти, провёл им по всей внушительной длине и губами обхватил головку. Не позволяя подаваться навстречу, руки крепко надавили на бёдра, тем самым лишив Тьяго каких-либо телодвижений нижней частью. Пускай возникает, Скаут спрашивал об условиях и ответа, как такового, он не получил, значит, что хочет, то и делает! Ненадолго отстранившись, чтобы вздохнуть, Уилл снова вобрал член в рот и опустился ниже, начиная активно работать и головой, и языком.  
Кубинец даже не знал, стоило ли ему вмешиваться или нет. Безусловно, мальчишка позволял себе много вольностей, но все они почему-то приносили какое-то животное удовольствие. Его губы, пальцы и язык так и порхали по всему телу в какой-то хаотичной системе, но, к счастью, у пацана хватило мозгов не лезть к нему с поцелуями. Обойдётся, скотина, и без того ему разрешили слишком многое. Тьяго не мешал Скауту, но и не поощрял его действий хоть чем-нибудь. Он стискивал зубы и заставлял себя быть спокойным, чтобы ирландская задница не возомнила о себе хрен знает, что, но когда припухлые губы взялись за его возбуждённое хозяйство, Пиро закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.  
О, эта маленькая шлюшка воистину знала, как надо действовать, чтобы заставить улететь в нирвану с первых же прикосновений. Без дальнейших занудных прелюдий мальчишка принялся стараться вовсю, втягивая щёки и вовсю развлекаясь с гладкой головкой, отчего бёдра непроизвольно дёргались навстречу. Он протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в чужие волосы, жёстко, до боли хватая пряди, но не делая никаких попыток повлиять на ход процесса. Без всяких сомнений, Доэрти знал, как именно нужно делать восхитительные минеты, и отвлекать его от процесса совершенно не входило в планы кубинца. Краем янтарного глаза он заметил, что у самого мальчишки нехило стоит, но тот напрочь игнорирует собственный жаждущий орган. Чёрт возьми, он действительно торчит от того, что сосёт другому мужику? Обалдеть можно.  
— Отдаю честь твоему опыту, bambino… — тихо заявил Тьяго, когда пацан сделал какой-то особо хитрый приём, от которого чуть не сбило дыхание. — Много практиковался?  
О'Доэрти лишь недовольно сверкнул глазами, не отрываясь от своего занятия и снова проводя по стволу языком сначала вверх, затем обратно. Но без ответа Тьяго он не оставил: поднял руку, прокрутил запястьем в воздухе и показал средний палец — пусть думает, как хочет, но отвечать на подобный вопрос парень не намерен, потому что не чужого ума это дело.  
Он отстранился лишь, когда решил, что с кудрявого засранца хватит ласки. К тому же, был велик шанс, что долго тот не продержится, а одним минетом секс ограничивать нельзя, если есть возможность отхватить побольше, да со всеми почестями. Уилл вытер губы тыльной стороной запястья, предварительно облизнувшись, и шумно выдохнул, снова бросая взгляд на распластавшееся по кровати тело. Не без удовольствия засёк, что кубинцу более чем всё понравилось, но действовать дальше Скаут пока не торопился.  
— Мне и дальше всё самому делать, loafer?  
— Разумеется, — благодушно кивнул Тьяго, словно щедро давал отпущение всех грехов. — Я уверен, что ты сам прекрасно прокатишься верхом, nene.  
Организм протестовал против такой быстрой паузы; Пиро чувствовал, что его хватило бы ещё на порядочное количество времени. Да и потом, кончить этому ублюдку в горло, заставить глотать всё до капли и давиться, наслаждаясь видом… мм, чудесно. Член дёрнулся от этой мысли, чуть пульсируя и с нетерпением ожидая продолжения банкета. Чтобы приумножить удовольствие, кубинец перегнулся, протянув руку к тумбочке, и извлёк оттуда красную пачку, где раньше было ядрёные Мальборо. Подцепив одну самокрутку (их осталось ещё больше десятка), он щёлкнул зажигалкой и, долго, лениво затянулся. Облако густого едкого дыма полетело прямо в недовольную раскрасневшуюся мордашку, и Тьяго почувствовал себя просто великолепно. Зажав косяк в зубах, он уже совершенно не беспокоился, что ему скажет или что подумает мелкий засранец. С безмятежностью он принялся ожидать следующих активных действий.  
У Скаута дёрнулась бровь от такого заявления. Как он и сказал, loafer. Ладно, чёрт с ним. Сам так сам, благо опыт имелся. Бровь дёрнулась во второй раз, но уже из-за поступка Поджигателя. Нет, конечно, уже было ясно, что пацан с причудами в голове и вредными привычками за пазухой, но разбавлять получаемое удовольствие грёбаным косяком? В какой-то момент Уильям даже оскорбился, посчитав, что всё, что он делает — недостаточно для полного удовлетворения, а Пиро таким образом решил воссоздать иллюзию для себя. Но об этом было быстро забыто: может, Тьяго и не подавал ярких признаков того, что ему нравится, но понять сей факт было — раз плюнуть. Но закуривать самокрутку всё равно было лишним даже по меркам такого строптивого бунтаря, как Уильям О'Доэрти.  
Немного отодвинувшись и стараясь не раздражаться по поводу дыма в лицо (ой, да ладно, какое там раздражаться), Уилл начал освобождать себя от оставшегося тряпья, но стоило лишь за дверью раздаться чужим голосам, как тут же замер на месте и, кажется, дышать перестал. Только сейчас он додумался о том, что его могут застать Красные. В смысле, другие Красные, что было совершенно нежелательно и в принципе опасно. Если его Поджигатель едва не прибил, едва завидев в своей обители, то остальным что помешает доделать недоделанное? Но голоса затихли и всё успокоилось, а Уильям наконец смог полностью раздеться.  
Он не стал себя подготавливать. Зачем? В прошлые разы без этого справлялись, чем нынешний момент отличается о предыдущих? Белёсые капли на чужом члене отлично заменяли смазку, а если смешать со слюной, то вообще проблем никаких. Скаут, устроившись на бёдрах Тьяго, сначала медленно поелозил на месте, снова раздразнивая, и только после опустился на член, неосторожно опустившись почти до самого конца. С губ едва стон не слетел, благо парень успел сориентироваться и подавить в себе желание хоть как-то высказать получаемый экстаз. Томно выдохнув и устроив ладони на груди кубинца, Уилл медленно приподнялся, опустился, задавая ритм своим движениям, и совершенно не замечал ни лица Пиро, ни всего остального.  
Трава была отменной. Задница Разведчика — тоже. А вдвоём всё складывалось в какой-то охренительный по своей силе коктейль, выносящий мозг от наслаждения. Время как будто растянулось, а вместе с этим и движения мальчишки, который, судя по всему, просто тащился от происходящего. Тьяго понимал, что не следовало терять контроль над собой в присутствии врага, но он давно не занимался сексом под веществами и просто хотел вспомнить, как оно обалденно. Не успел Пиро отследить, как пацан уже вовсю прыгал на нём, развратно двигая бёдрами и громко дыша, наверняка сдерживая абсолютно блядские стоны. Туго колечко мышц пережимало член куда сильнее мягких податливых губ, беспрепятственно скользя вверх и вниз, впуская в гладкую жаркую тесноту, всё быстрее, всё настойчивее…  
Мозг совершил кульбит — и Поджигатель звучно простонал первым с навязчивой мыслью, как же всё охуенно получилось и как проблемы разрешились самым классным способом. Его руки легли на чужие бёдра, сжали их до синяков — и кубинец сам толкнулся навстречу, дымя как паровоз и начиная двигаться как заведённый, едва ли не скидывая с себя парня, пока все мышцы ещё не успели расслабиться окончательно под действием марихуаны. Он чувствовал себя каким-то богом, готовым трахать эту восхитительную жопу хоть до завтрашнего утра, без перерыва на сон и на пожрать. Он примерно представлял, как выглядит со стороны: спутанные чёрные лохмы, зрачки во всю радужку, идиотски довольное выражение лица — и голый веснушчатый парень, скачущий на нём как на горячей арабской лошади. Просто великолепно.  
Тьяго был близок к первому оргазму, но совершенно этого не осознавал. Вместо этого он ухитрился смачно хлопнуть по чужой округлой ягодице и сквозь зубы выдать:  
— Buena per-r-r-ra… ea, mueve…  
Скауту и без того было хорошо. Ещё лучше ему стало, когда действовать начал не он один. Пиро буквально выбивал дух из груди, это распирало дыхание и Скаут не мог больше сдерживаться. Он стонал, пускай и не во весь голос, боясь привлечь чужое внимание, он кусал собственные губы в попытке заглушить себя — тщетно. А кубинец двигался, как в жопу ужаленный: резко, быстро, жёстко; и под нужным углом, чертяка, вынуждая постоянно вздрагивать и громко ахать. При каждом подобном толчке Уильям впивался ногтями в кожу на груди или боках и постоянно боролся с желанием разбавить удовольствие, прикоснувшись к самому себе. Может быть, потому что считал это непозволительной роскошью, от непривычки, а может, просто терроризировал самого себя, получая от этого своеобразный экстаз.

Шлепок отдался не слишком приятным ощущением, потому что задница до сих пор продолжала зудеть после вчерашнего (нет, надо было сходить к доку, кретин), и Скаут два нахмурился, сильнее пальцами чужие бока с явным намерением оставить там хоть какие-то следы: синяки или царапины — неважно. И не успел он толком сообразить произошедшее, почувствовал, что Тьяго свою разрядку получил и, видать, сам он этого не понял, продолжая вбиваться в податливое тело. По сути, это было неплохой шанс и себя довести, думалось Скауту, но не получит ли он за это по рукам — вопрос спорный. Наплевав на всё и поняв, парень обхватил пальцами собственный изнывающей по ласки член и размашистыми движениями ладони привел себя к оргазму. Даже особо стараться не пришлось, потому что он и без того был почти на пределе.

Шумно выдохнув, Уилл брезгливо стряхнул с руки белёсые капли прямиком на пол, совершенно не беспокоясь за это получить по репе, и расселся на кровати, стараясь привести и дыхание, и сердцебиение в порядок. Беготня не отнимала столько сил, сколько хороший секс. Беглым взглядом осмотрев Поджигателя, парень тихо фыркнул и прикрыл глаза, бубня на своём родном то ли ругань, то ли похвалу — разбирай, как хочешь. Уходить он совсем не торопился и ждал хоть какой-то реакции или слова от Тьяго.  
Тот безмятежно запустил тонкий поток дыма в потолок, окончательно расслабляясь и кайфуя на полную катушку. Горячая приятная тяжесть чужого тела исчезла, и кубинец был готов протестовать, но лень всё же победила. В ногах завозились; мальчишка что-то бухтел про себя на своём ирандском варварском наречии, чем едва ли не вызвал глупый смешок. Марихуана играла с ним злую шутку: сначала ему казалось, что прошёл целый час, но теперь было такое ощущение, словно мелькнула всего одна секунда. В паху разлилась липкая тяжесть; на ещё твёрдом члене влажно блестели остатки спермы, а на живот брызнуло немного чужим семенем. Чуть пошевелившись, Тьяго снова сделал затяжку и спокойно заявил:  
— Как насчёт прибраться за собой? — он кивнул на свою кожу с перламутровыми подтёками.  
Парень тихо усмехнулся, чуть задрав голову и на мгновение прикрыв глаза. И рад бы он был остаться, но задерживаться надолго в планы не входило. Сегодня, когда очухавшаяся совесть не давала покоя и мантрой крутила в голове "там Нуа плохо, а ты ебёшься, мерзкий ты пацан". Спорить с самим собой он не стал, потому что понимал (и даже не задним числом!), что совесть права и нужно бы её послушать.

— Не маленький, — всё ещё хрипловатым голосом проговорил Скаут, собрав свои вещи и принявшись за сборы. — В этот раз сам прекрасно справишься.

Застёгивая ремень и краем глаза поглядывая на лежащего и вроде бы довольного Поджигателя, Скаут прислушался к возобновившимся голосам в коридоре. Бросил мимолётный взгляд на дверь, беглым взглядом осмотрел Пиро (и заметил, что тот в лице слегка изменился) и остановил свой взор на окне. Если кто-то шагнёт к двери, то он услышит и тут же бросится в сторону окна — опыт в побегах, благо, имелся (не всем родственникам приятно знать, что из близкие — геи). Уилл быстро натянул на себя футболку, вновь не почувствовал на своей шее цепочки и хотел было поинтересоваться, мог ли этот засранец где найти его жетоны, но из-за грубого рявканья за дверью пришлось это дело отложить на потом. Молча приведя себя в порядок до конца, Уильям скакнул на подоконник, пролепетал: "Go raibh maith agat, dimwit", и след его простыл.  
И стоило только спрыгнуть на твёрдую землю, перед Скаутом обнаружился златоглазый мальчишка. В таком ступоре Уилл, кажется, ещё никогда не был: видеть рядом с чужой базой его друга, этого правильного и осторожного Нуа было не то, что удивительно, — это откровенно повергало в шок. Засада, вот же...  
* * * *  
К великому сожалению и расстройству всей команды, противная тётка Администратор посчитала один день отдыха более чем великодушной поблажкой, так что на следующее раннее утро все Красные опять сидели на кухне и материли начальство. Слопав какое-то неимоверное количество еды (с покурёжа зачастую пробивало на хавчик), Пиро сидел за столом, натянув противогаз и не выказывая желания объяснять некоторым любопытным, что за любопытные звуки доносились вчера из его комнаты. В руках лениво позвякивала уже знакомая цепочка с жетонами; Тьяго думал, стоит ли возвращать их мальчишке или же просто не париться и выкинуть куда-нибудь в песчаные барханы, но после долгих раздумий первый вариант всё же перевесил. Всё-таки эта веснушчатая задница поработала на славу, хоть и слилась слишком быстро. Интересно, явится ли он сегодня?  
Если явится — то пощады ему не будет. Никакой. И наружу через окно ублюдок полезет только с восходом солнца.  
— Вижу трофеи, — рявкнул Солдат, одобряюще салютуя. — Молодец, рядовой! Хвалю!  
— Эу, а у меня такие же! — встрял Красный Скаут, плюхаясь рядом. — Чувак, ты походу его реально нагнул! Респект тебе за это! Эта падла меня тоже знаешь как задрала! Ай, за что?  
Разведчик опять вскочил, хватаясь за голову, куда прилетел нехилый подзатыльник; кубинец вовсе не хотел, чтобы мальчишка начал рассуждать вслух, а потом складывать два и два, чтобы при всех озвучить тривиальный результат. Совершенно необязательно им знать, что Синий бегун – та ещё шлюшка, и что он эту самую шлюшку трахает так, что аж искры из глаз сыпятся. Тьяго ещё не забыл, с чего это всё началось, и желание быть до крайности жёстким вдруг снова всплыло на поверхность; в паху сладко потянуло, но он умерил свой пыл до поры.  
Сейчас опять надо драться. А значит, лишние мысли должны идти по боку.  
* * * *  
Утром Уилл был мрачнее тучи. Не менее мрачным был и Поджигатель, в этот раз устроившийся как можно дальше от Скаута, но он своё настроение умело прятал за улыбчивой маской. Правда, как бы он ни старался, все уже поняли, что между друзьями произошло что-то серьёзное, раз теперь они не то, что не сидят вместе, даже словом не обмолвились за всё время завтрака: ни "привет", ни "подай" — ничего. А Медик и вовсе решил, что они подрались, потому что на подбородке Скаута от губы и едва ли не до уха была расчерчена царапина. Скаут сказал, что это случайность и на этом его объяснения окончились, так что убедить доктора так и не вышло. Но не говорить же ему, что он прав! Ну, частично, но всё-таки прав, потому что драки, как таковой, не было, но Уиллу досталось прилично, потому что драться маленький финн умел. А ещё пощёчины он даёт не ладонью, а тыльной стороной, причём не снимая кольца ("оно фамильное, я снимаю его только перед душем").

Закончив свою трапезу, первым из столовой смотался как раз Пиро, а затем, будто специально выжидая время, за ним ускакал и Инженер, видать, чтобы поговорить или хотя бы успокоить. Скаут остался один среди хищным взглядов оставшихся наёмников и больше всех глазами сверкал любопытный докторишка.

— Так что это? — спросил он, снова тыча пальцем на царапину.

Скаут картинно закатил глаза, словно выражая этим жестом, какие вокруг него идиоты сидят. Серьёзно, если он один раз ответил и тем самым отчётливо дал понять, что на этом их разговор должен окончиться, то зачем снова спрашивать-то? Им совсем необязательно знать о том, что произошло.

— Я уже говорил: случайность.

— Видали мы такие случайности, — это Джозеф очухался, пробудившись от крепкого кофе. — Поставь себя на наше место и скажи, поверил бы ты в такую случайность.

— Ага, сначала мы видим твоё разукрашенное лицо, а потом наблюдаем за тем, как ты с нашим шизанутым губки дуете друг на друга, — со скучающим видом сказал Снайпер и тихо зевнул, даже не удосужившись прикрыться рукой.

— Третий раз повторять не буду, — спокойно сказать не вышло, голос сам сорвался на повышенный тон. Отодвинув от себя тарелку, Уилл поднялся из-за стола и шустро вышел из столовой. Больше разводить этот балаган не было желания и терпения.  
* * *

На Респе атмосфера тоже была угнетающей, но это почему-то никто не замечал, кроме Скаута. Он сидел на ящике, поджав под себя одну ногу и раздумывая, что ему делать. Сколько он себя помнил, а настолько виноватым он ещё не был. У него и друзей-то столь близких не было, даже братья не были так близки, хотя и стояли все друг за друга горой. Ситуация усложнилась во много раз и чем дальше, тем сложнее её решать. Наломал дров — куда их девать теперь-то... Вздохнув и облизнувшись, Скаут прикусил губу и едва ли не завыл; голова гудела и трещала, работать резко перехотелось, как и выходить на улицу под палящее солнце.

— Ну, вы хоть на работе постарайтесь быть командой, — пробасил Хеви, а док, стоявший позади него и накапливающий убер, согласно кивнул, полностью соглашаясь с оратором.

— Всё нормально, — Скаут пожал плечами, спрыгнул с ящика и остановился у выхода, когда голос Администратора начал обратный отсчёт.

— Сомнительно.

Звук сирены отдался звоном в ушах и головной болью. Скаут сорвался с места, вновь оставляя свою команду далеко позади себя. Синие отправились следом, полностью готовые наподдать противнику по первое число. На месте стоять остался лишь Поджигатель, да и тот, спустя мгновение, лениво двинулся вперёд. Рысцой пробегая тем же путём, что и Синий бегун, он думал, как ему лучше поступить: устроить слежку за своим другом, чтобы тот снова бед не натворил, или пронаблюдать за коллегой и попытаться его выловить для серьёзного разговора.  
* * * *  
Целых полбоя Красный Медик игнорировал Тьяго, даже когда тот, наплевав на вечную гордость, хрипло заголосил; Синий Пулемётчик сделал из него решето, и пришлось ползти на ушах к ногам невозмутимого эскулапа, который не обращал на него никакого внимания. Потом сверху прилетел вражеский вояка и быстренько размазал их в фарш ровным слоем. Эффективно и практически безболезненно.  
— Que esto era, asqueroso? — яростно поинтересовался Пиро уже на респауне, на что его вдруг схватили за шкирятник и встряхнули, как провинившегося котёнка; кто-то нагло пользовался своим превосходством в росте.  
— Поматерись ещё тут! — угрожающе осадил его Генрих, не позволяя вывернуться из своих пальцев. — Травку ты припёр, контрабандист хренов? Ведь никто, кроме тебя, отсюда не отлучался в другое место!  
«Динго сдал, говнюк», — мелькнула неприятная мысль, хотя, скорее всего, доктор сам догадался, откуда у Снайпера косячки и почему от Шпиона тоже несёт этим неповторимым ароматом.  
— Будто я кого-то заставлял… — наконец, буркнул кубинец через фильтры, всё же освобождаясь из рук врача и недовольно одёргивая воротник.  
— А ну молчать! — глаза за стёклами очков сверкнули в праведном гневе. — Мозгов нет, в магазине не купишь! Если не перестанешь курить эту дрянь, я перестану колоть тебе сыворотку — и живи ты как хочешь, dummkopf!  
— Медик! — рявкнул Демо вблизи от респа, и доктор в недовольстве поджал губы.  
— Мы ещё поговорим на эту тему, — пообещал он, кидаясь спасать коллегу, а Поджигатель на несколько секунд крепко задумался. Угроза была весомая, и терять возможность чувствовать этот мир на всё катушку из-за какой-то марихуаны ему вовсе не хотелось, ибо траву он достанет где угодно, а вот авторскую сыворотку — не-а. Решив, что после разберётся с этой проблемой, Тьяго перехватил огнемёт поудобнее и двинул обратно на поле.  
Благородная миссия «вернуть сраные жетончики» пока не удавалась, ибо Скаут действительно соблюдал их договор: не гонялся за ним специально, мочил в упор, не давая сказать и слова и вообще вёл себя как пай-мальчик. В свою очередь бегать за ним нарочно Пиро тоже вовсе не собирался, полагая, что если не выйдет днём, значит выйдет вечером. Впрочем, долго думать о такой мелочи Тьяго не давали.  
И в частности — его Синий доппельгангер.  
Финн словно заразился от Разведчика синдромом «достань Новарро Диаса в кратчайшие сроки»: ходил по пятам, дышал в спину пламенем, но отчего-то не атаковал в полную мощь, чтобы убить наверняка. Поэтому, только отправив коллегу несколько раз на респаун, Тьяго вдруг понял, что Синий Пиро явно что-то от него хочет. Что ж, проще было выяснить на месте, чем потом париться и обременять разум ещё одним геморроем. В какой-то момент, убедившись, что противник воистину следует за ним, Поджигатель юркнул в тёмный тихий коридор, освещаемый факелами. Красные на позицию бегали другим более удобным путём, так что риск быть застуканными сводился к минимуму. Остановившись и резко обернувшись, кубинец содрал с себя маску и вперил разноцветные глаза в своего коллегу по профилю.  
— Que hay que? — металлическим голосом отчеканил он, нетерпеливо ожидая, что там от него желает это сахарное блондинистое существо.  
Пиро был рад, что его коллега понял наконец, что от него так настойчиво требовали. Следуя по пятам, он внимательно оглядывался по сторонам, чтобы не допустить слежки за собой: если бы за ними увязались, то никакого разговора бы не вышла, а лезть на чужую базу вечером — Нуа не обладал нужными навыками, чтобы так же, как и Скаут, умело взбираться на верхние этажи только при помощи всякого хлама, да выступов. Вот была бы лестница, тогда бы он ещё призадумался, возможно, но не в этом случае.

Он не собирался атаковать, поэтому оружие было опущено даже несмотря на резкие движения противника; это не пугало Нуа. На вопрос парень лишь склонил голову набок, затем он уложил огнемёт себе под ноги (в крайнем случае при нём ещё есть дробовик и топор), стянул с себя маску и тряхнул светлой шевелюрой.

— En ymmärrä mitä sanoit, — беззаботно сказал он с таким видом, будто упрекал Тьяго за то, что он болтает на неясном для чужого ума языке. Примерное значение вопроса Лайне понял, но это всё-таки не дело, когда, зная английский, с тобой говорят на испанском, который Нуа отродясь не знал.

— Я не понял, это Пиро заговорил, чоль? — Лайне, мысленно чертыхнувшись, вынул из уха наушник и отшвырнул его в сторону; потеряет на время связь с остальными — не проблема, все решаемо.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить и разговор будет касаться Разведчика, — серьёзно заявил парнишка. Руки он крепко сжимал в кулаки до скрипа перчаток — и всё от волнения. Во-первых, ему было некомфортно разговаривать с кем-либо, кроме бегуна, болтать с которым он привык, во-вторых, он даже представить не мог, чем окончится их разговор, но очень хотелось верить, что всё пройдёт в пользу Нуа. Иначе всё будет напрасно, а он останется ни с чем. И на что только не пойдёшь, лишь бы спасти от глупостей друга.  
— Будь благоразумным, коллега, вы ведь оба рискуете!  
Тьяго скептично поднял бровь и не удержался от хмыканья. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что это резиновое финское чудо с такой горячностью кинется на защиту ирландского ублюдка! Просто прелесть какая-то. Хотя, знает ли он о настоящем положении дел? А что, если они такие друзья-приятели, то с Разведчика станется всё рассказать… или всё-таки нет?  
— А в чём проблема, Лайне? — вслепую и очень недовольным тоном поинтересовался кубинец, опуская огнемёт дулом в песок. — Он первый всё это начал. Он добился своего и сам признался в этом. Ты здесь никаким хреном не замешан.  
— Он не ведает, что творит! — возразил парень, едва на споткнувшись о собственное оружие, стоило ему сделать шаг вперёд. Как Красный может так халатно относиться ко всему, что творится между ним и Скаутом? Сколько не скрипи мозгами, а понять это едва ли получалось.  
— Он дурак, так не бери с него пример. Зачем ты позволяешь ему к себе приходить? — вопрос с языка слетел быстрее, чем Нуа успел его обдумать. В какой-то мере это дело считалось личным, и Пиро не должен был в него влезать, но и закрывать глаза он не мог, даже не столько из ревности, сколько из-за страха, что вскоре Скаут получит либо по шее, либо пулю в лоб — если не от Тьяго, то от кого-нибудь другого.  
— А меня кто-то вообще спрашивал? — вторая бровь присоединилась к первой. — Он сам приходит, а заколотить окно я не могу при всём желании. И он, как выяснилось, прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в собственных действиях, в чём я тоже долгое время сомневался. Странно, что в благодарность за такую заботу он тебе ничего не рассказал. Да, кстати…  
Кубинец залез в карман и звякнул двумя тонкими металлическими пластинками, вынимая их наружу и бросая своему коллеге.  
— Передай ему, чтобы в следующий раз не сматывался так быстро, — по губам растеклась кривая ухмылка. — Я не люблю, когда вечеринку гасят на полуобороте.  
Мало того, что сначала его коллега ударил по больному, надавил на самое слабое место, чем вызвал у Нуа лишь горькую досаду и обиду, тут же расползшуюся по груди, мешая спокойно дышать, так он потом и масла в огонь посмел подлить. Едва успев поймать именные жетоны и при этом чуть их не выронив, Лайне крепко сжал их в кулаке и прижал руку к груди, ошарашенно глядя на Красного Поджигателя.

— Mitä? — будто не своим голосом спросил финн и едва проглотил ком в горле. Он был так поражён сказанным, что позабыл все английские слова и сорвался на свой родной. — Mitä sanoit?

Но в ответе он не нуждался, потому что прекрасно всё понял и с первого раза. Вот, всё пошло не так и в итоге Пиро остался ни с чем. И другу не помог, и сам себе сделал только хуже. Хотел поговорить спокойно, добиться до коллеги, может быть, вразумить его, а вместо этого разозлился и чуть ли искры из глаз от гнева не пускал. И едва не плакал в то же время от безысходности и немощности. Взрослый пацан, а такой ранимый.

Он какое-то время стоял столбом, понурив голову и продолжая крепко сжимать кулак, не задумываясь о том, что ненароком может поломать жетоны. А потом резко вдохнул полной грудью, убрал руку за спину, взялся за рукоять пожарного топора и, удобнее перехватив оружие и как следует замахнувшись, вбил лезвие в шею Тьяго. И в беспамятстве начал бить, бить, бить, пачкаясь в чужой крови и тихо всхлипывая, ровно до тех пор, пока тело не испарилось и бить было больше некого.

— Mikä hölmö, — злобно и в то же время с обидой сквозь зубы процедил Лайне, убрав в карман жетоны и поднимая с земли огнемёт. Больше ему ничего не хотелось, от слова "совсем". Ни работать, ни видеть кого-либо, ни слышать тем более.  
Возникнув на респауне, Красный Поджигатель сначала размял шею, всё ещё помнившую пронзительное прикосновение широкого лезвия, а затем вдруг прикрыл глаза и низко рассмеялся, чем несказанно поразил пробегающего мимо Инженера.  
— Что, настолько нелепая смерть? — поинтересовался механик, на что Тьяго только сильнее затряс плечами уже от настоящего смеха, который никак не походил на хохот истинного психованного злодея.  
— Точнее не скажешь, — выдавил кубинец через противогаз, достаточно быстро успокоившись. Как же это трогательно! Неужели его коллега настолько сильно привязался к мальчишке, чтобы мочить всех в капусту, кто скажет хоть одно кривое слово в его адрес? Доэрти стоило бы его приласкать, чтобы не так бесился… хотя, ирландец вроде как говорил, что такие как Лайне не в его вкусе. Вспомнив об этом, Пиро снова выдавил из себя смешок. Ну, что за бразильская мыльная опера, ей богу! Но поговорить на этот счёт с мальчишкой всё-таки стоило: Тьяго совершенно не хотел огребать от кого-то ещё за его собственные прихоти. Пусть, наконец, объяснит своему дружку, что это только их дело и их договорённость. А если финн так дьявольски ревнует… что ж, это его собственные проблемы.  
— Ничья! — вдруг заявила Администратор, чем несказанно поразила обе команды. Вот это да. Впервые за долгое время Синие и Красные достигли такого равновесия сил.  
— Жалкие черви, — буркнул под боком Солдат, которого такой исход ни разу не устраивал.  
— Да ну и хрен с ним! — сплюнул Снайпер, возникший рядом; он собрался было куда-то направиться, но был перехвачен рукой в резиновой перчатке. — Чего тебе, сопелка?  
— Могу сбагрить всю пачку, — тихо буркнул Тьяго ему на ухо, заставив наклониться ниже. — Оптом, так сказать. Интересует?  
* * *  
— Где ты был? — взволнованным голосом воскликнул Инженер, срываясь с места к выходу, где объявился Поджигатель. Скаут вскочил с ящика; Пиро ждали всей командой, потеряв нерадивого на поле боя и уже перепугавшись, что того утащили Красные. — Ох, мальчик мой, с тобой чего стряслось-то?..  
Нуа был не в самом лучшем виде. Синяя форма окрашена в тёмный красный, на лице размазанные капли крови, нос и глаза тоже красные, а светлые волосы (частично тоже окрашенные в бордовый) растрёпаны. Он устрашал собой и об этом едва ли каждый присутствующий дал знать, то ли охнув, то ли ошарашенно округлив глаза размеров с одну монету.  
— Ого, — впечатляюще выдал Рик, натягивая шляпу на затылок, чтоб не мешалась. — Маньячина. Колись, чьё?  
— Вы все балбесы! Нуа, всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно кружась вокруг Пиро, поинтересовался доктор, но в ответ ему был ничего не выражающий взгляд. Не в его сторону, правда, но можно засчитать за ещё одну причину для волнения. — Нуа, взгляни на меня. Ну же! — после настойчивого требования Пиро всё-таки мельком глянул на Медика и, прежде чем тот принялся бы за осмотр, двинулся по направлению к базе. Остановился он лишь на мгновение, когда проходил мимо Уильяма, для того, чтобы грубо бросить ему под ноги жетоны и прошипеть сквозь зубы "huora". Скаут был бы совсем кретином, если бы не понял, что это значит. Под косые и непонимающие, но в тот же момент любопытные, взгляды Уилл поднял цепочку и, нервно сжимая челюсти, поспешил удалиться.  
***  
— Может быть, ты отнесёшь ему обед?  
Уильям аж замер с куском мяса за щекой от такого вопроса. Подняв вопросительный взгляд на эскулапа, он склонил голову набок и пожал плечами. Спросить словами он не мог в любом случае, но его поняли, к счастью.  
— Нуа так и не явился на обед. Отнеси ему, а там, глядишь, помиритесь.  
Ну да, так взял и помирился, подумалось Скауту, но извиниться (хотя за что, так и не понял) стоило. Так что от предложения отказываться не стал и, закончив с трапезой, уместил весь обед Пиро на поднос да едва ли не бегом отправился на верхний этаж. Дверь приветливо открылась, с трудом и абы-как, но открылась. Скаут постарался как можно приветливее улыбнуться, но когда золотистые глаза с недобрым прищуром глянули в сторону незваного гостя, Уилл забыл, зачем приходил. Благо он быстро очухался и прошёл к столу, на который опустил поднос. Нуа осторожно закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону, поднимаясь с кровати. Ничего хорошего он своим взглядом не предвещал.  
— Тебя не было на обеде, поэтому я... — Скат вздохнул. — Что это было?  
Пиро в ответ лишь плечами пожал и вопросительно глянул, наклонив голову набок. И вроде он заинтересованным выглядел, но и злобой от него тянуло. Неясно и непонятно, сколько бы ни пытался разобраться в нём Скаут, так к выводу толковому не пришёл. Вся его уверенность куда-то улетучилась, он совершенно не знал, как ему поступить с другом. По крайней мере хотелось верить, что их отношения на этом не разорвутся.  
— Что случилось, cara? Сначала ты перестал выходить на связь, потом вообще пропал! Мы уже думали пойти к Красным, может, они знают. А потом ты припёрся весь в крови и с дикими глазами, — Пиро тихо фыркнул. — Нихрена не объяснил и просто спрятался в свою нору! Так дела не делаются, чувак.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что ты должен мне об этом говорить, Уильям, — спокойно ответил ему Пиро, деловито складывая руки на груди.  
— То есть? — не понял Скаут.  
— Ты не можешь судить меня за то, что я умолчал...  
— Почему это не могу?  
— Ты промолчал, следовательно, я тоже имею полное право что-то оставить в тайне, — блондин вскинул руку, заранее останавливая поток слов от Уилла. — Я считал тебя другом и я пытался тебя уберечь от беды. Ты меня не послушал и действовал наперекор моим словам. Ты — безбашенный придурок, Уильям. Сам себе роешь яму! И ради чего? Чтобы потрахаться!  
— По-моему, друзья не должны лезть в личную жизнь, — хмуро высказал своё мнение Уилл, недовольный сложившимся разговором. Ничего хорошего в том, чтобы тащить сюда обед ряди примирения, не было с самого начала. Не стоило соглашаться, как чуял, идиот.  
— Ты не прав. Но как коллега скажу... — Нуа кивнул головой. А потом сделал невообразимое: взял тарелку с кашей — и всё это добро оказалось на голове и плечах Разведчика. — ...ебись с кем угодно, мне до этого нет дела.  
Что было потом знать совсем необязательно, но добром дело не закончилось, а на крики сбежалась вся база. И Скаута вытаскивали из комнаты тоже всей базой, нехило пострадав при этом, но усмирить пацана — усмирили, с трудом пополам, но как смогли. К Медику, вот, только вести побоялись: он и так чуть доктора не удушил, когда тот успокоительно ввести вздумал, так что оставили Скаута в покое и больше трогать не рисковали.  
* * *  
Динго взял всю пачку за четыре штуки и даже не стал интересоваться причинами такой внезапной "щедрости". Тьяго достаточно хорошо знал себя, чтобы понимать: пока трава будет под рукой, он не сможет остановиться. Когда-то давно его научили говорить жёсткое "нет" и сдувать белые дорожки вместо того, чтобы их занюхивать... но о методах такого радикального лечения ему вовсе не хотелось даже вспоминать.  
Избавившись от соблазна, кубинец, пострадав ещё несколько часов, пошёл искать спиртное, благо про алкоголь Медик ничего не говорил; более того, Пиро был уверен на сто один процент, что доктор сам с удовольствием иногда опрокидывает стакан-другой и почему-то держит это в тайне. Бутылок Поджигатель не обнаружил, а идти к Тэвишу унижаться что-то ноги не поворачивались. Потом его поймал Инженер и попросил немножко помочь с отладкой телепорта, то есть, покататься с одной платформы на другую и рассказать о своих ощущениях. После десятого раза Тьяго подробно рассказал механику, что у того какая-то хитрожопая паранойя и решительно двинул из мастерской в свою комнату.  
Там он сел на кровать и принялся обнимать гитару, словно та была любимой девушкой. Струны под пальцами выдавали какую-то невнятную какофонию, пока Тьяго одолевали разные мысли о прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Сейчас он чувствовал себя поразительно чистым  
— ни алкоголя, ни наркоты, ничего — и это убивало его хуже огня противника и вгоняло в какую-то вялую депрессию. Задним числом он даже начал ждать Синего ирландца, чтобы хоть как-то развеяться... но на этом моменте кубинец решительно встряхнулся и прижал струны ладонью. Затем взял и принялся со школьной тщательностью играть одну из своих любимых итальянских песен; когда он был "бегунком" в Италии, то мимоходом выучился у местных бардов.  
А затем начал с таким же старанием петь, ибо знал, что голосу ржаветь нельзя. Нужна практика.  
** * *  
Поразительно, что в таком относительно древнем построении есть хоть какой-то душ. Хотя, почему какой-то? Он был раскошен, по мнению Скаута. Если, конечно, льющаяся вода из стен — не дефект, а задумка мастера. Вода тёплая — и ладно.  
Уилл сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к рельефной стене, чувствуя, как по телу стекает вода. Она должна была успокоить, но помогало, если честно, не очень. Всё зашло слишком далеко, чтобы вот так просто успокоиться. В этом дерьме даже разбираться не хотелось, хоть и следовало бы. Впрочем, наверное уже поздно о таком задумываться: Разведчик уже натворил всё, от чего его так старательно пытались уберечь. Исправить можно, но хотелось бы как-то это без потерь сделать, что практически невозможно в его ситуации.  
Пальцы запутались в волосах, плавно провели от макушки к затылку; Скаут тихо выдохнул и на секунду спрятал лицо в ладонях. И бровь, и губа, и скула — почти всё лицо болело от жёстких ударов. Вдоль щеки снова красовалась длинная царапина, но она была глубже, чем после пощёчины, потому что били кулаком. Неприятно, да не столько от боли, столько от обиды, но парень сам виноват — не смог сдержаться и первым полез к Нуа. Отнёс обед. Помирился. Разобрался с проблемами. Всё сразу прям.  
После посиделок в душе Уилл засел в своей комнате со стыренной бутылкой хорошего виски. Он честно вернёт потом, деньгами или ещё как-нибудь — потом придумается. Беспокоить буяна так никто и не решался, даже на ужин не звали, а не очень-то и есть хотелось. Сидел он один и заливал себя пойлом, пока то не закончилось. Хмыкнув, Уилл полез под кровать, где обычно прятал всю выпивку, но вспомнил, что прихватил у приятеля всего одну бутылку вместо запланированных двух, чертыхнулся и развалился на постели, вперив взгляд в потолок. Медленно провёл языком по ссадине на губе, на которой всё ещё чувствовался привкус крови, оценивающе хмыкнул: хороший удар, так и зуба лишиться можно было. Интересно, чем бы всё закончилось, если бы не прибежали ребята?.. Тряхнув головой, Скаут принял сидячее положение, а потом, недолго раздумывая, выбрался через окно на улицу и быстрым шагом двинулся по уже известному направлению — единственный шанс отвлечь себя от неприятного.  
Забираясь на выступ, уже можно было услышать музыку. Замерев и прислушавшись, Скаут вскинул голову и шустро забрался в чужую комнату, но с подоконника слезать не торопился. Рассевшись по-турецки, парень заинтересованно уставился на кубинца: сосредоточенное лицо, пальцы, скользящие по струнам, и, сука, красивый же у него голос! Неловко заслушавшись, Уилл прижался плечом к песчанику да так и забыл вообще, для чего полз сюда аж от самого конца поля.  
Тьяго не обратил на Скаута внимания и просто продолжал петь, как и подобает профессионалу, который собирал толпы на южных улицах. Он не забыл слова Подрывника насчёт прощения и захотел проверить, насколько они правдивы. Закончив последний куплет, кубинец неспешно отставил гитару в сторону и колко воззрился на долгожданного гостя, хотя признавать этот домысел Тьяго отнюдь не торопился.  
— Сегодня днём мы с твоим другом чудесно поговорили, — сухо заметил Пиро, усаживаясь обратно и не тратя времени на приветствия и прочие ненужные почести. — Ты, судя по всему, тоже.  
Он многозначительно окинул взглядом свежие боевые отметины на чужом теле. Удивительно, неужели маленький сахарный финн мог так вызвериться, чтобы кинуться на своего драгоценного приятеля?  
— Надеюсь, bambino, это был последний раз, когда я огребаю от посторонних за твои собственные выверты, — таким же стальным и жёстким тоном продолжил Пиро. — Трахнись с ним пару раз, что ли. Пусть успокоится отстанет, иначе я превращу его жизнь в кошмар. Уж поверь, я этим озабочусь.  
— О, — многозначительно выдавил из себя Уилл, очухавшись. Вообще-то, изначально он хотел похвалить чужой голос, как и игру на гитаре, но, видимо, все овации придётся оставить при себе. — Ну, это многое объясняет.  
Спрыгнув с подоконника, парень как у себя дома прошёлся до кровати и без зазора совести плюхнулся рядом с Поджигателем. Хотел сбежать от проблем, которые упрямо не хотели оставлять в покое, а в итоге пришёл к ним же. "Трахнись с ним" — легко сказать. Если бы всё так просто было, то, может, и призадумался бы ещё над словами Тьяго, но для Нуа этого вряд ли будет мало. И более того, напридумывает себе чего лишнего, либо забьёт голову мыслями о том, как всё несправедливо и в мире нет нежных чувств — разочаруется, а там и до суицида не далеко; знает Скаут таких: все их повадки наизусть выучил.  
— Даже не думай трогать его, — как можно спокойнее ответил Уилл. Подставлять Нуа и позволять Тьяго портить ему и без того несладкую жизнь нельзя. Это не гуманно, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Впервые так сильно хотелось кого-то уберечь; кажется, Скаут только что побывал в шкуре Лайне. И неужели он чувствовал себя так же паршиво, когда уговаривал не ходить к чужой базе? — Не уверен, что теперь есть какой-то смысл в том, чтобы говорить с ним об этом. Но, если так выйдет, что вы снова столкнётесь, — я возьму все шишки на себя.  
— Как благородно, — с лёгким оттенком издевательства протянул Поджигатель, прислоняясь к стенке и слегка отодвигаясь от гостя, чтобы было комфортнее. — А не много ли ты на себя взваливаешь, nene? Возомнил себя... как это говорится... берсерком, да? Хотя, у тебя и так крыша не на месте. Я ещё никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так кайфовал при изнасиловани. Причём, дважды.  
Воспоминания всплыли перед мысленным взором — и с готовностью устремились в пах медленной горячей волной. Как и предсказывал доктор, чувствительность снизилась, и жара перестала накачивать кубинца феромонами, но в этом были и свои плюсы: теперь он мог растянуть удовольствие в два раза дольше. Вытянув руку вперёд, Тьяго без всяких колебаний подцепил знакомую цепочку на чужой шее и резко притянул ирланда почти нос к носу.  
— Впрочем, меня устраивает твоё предложение, — низким голосом прохрипел он, глядя мальчишке прямо в глаза. — Все шишки ты получишь прямо сейчас. Раздевайся, bruja — и дай мне ремень. Или я сделаю это сам, и куда больнее.  
— А тебя не особо-то и останавливает моя безбашенность, — заплетающимся языком выдал Скаут, гадая, от алкоголя ли у него язык чуть не онемел или от такой близости. Спёршееся дыхание и растерянность говорили о втором.  
Облизнувшись, парень отстранился и послушно расстегнул и вынул ремень из штанов, после вручив его прямо в руки Поджигателя. Урок "не пререкаться с Тьяго, если хочешь жить" был усвоен более, чем успешно, хотя иногда всё-таки очень хотелось вставить слово поперёк. Даже для самого себя было удивительно так спокойно реагировать на резкость и приказы. Но как бы то ни было странно, он всё же беспрекословно выполнил всё, что сказали: ремень отдал, от одежды избавился. Молча. При этом старался особо не медлить, потому что тянуть кота за яйца Тьяго, видать, не любил так же, как и пререкания. По крайней мере, когда нужно переходить к действиям. В этом Уильям видел некоторое сходство с собой, потому что и он церемониться не особо любил, да и прелюдии он устраивать не умел.  
— Что он сказал? — когда последний элемент одежды был сброшен на пол, поинтересовался Уилл, чтобы расценить, насколько сильно ему достанется за ту случайную (или нет?) беседу.  
— Ты про Лайне? — осведомился Тьяго, без всяких экивоков разворачивая мальчишку на сто восемьдесят градусов и заламывая ему руки за спину, где их снова связали без всякой халтуры. — Ничего нового. Сказал, что ты идиот, потому что ты хрен знает, что творишь. Сказал, что я идиот, потому что тебе это позволяю. А ещё возвестил, что мы оба рискуем и чтоб мы это прекратили. Я бы засмеялся тогда... если бы успел, конечно. Но что я могу против топора в шею?  
К его удивлению, ирландец и не думал показывать даже малейших признаков сопротивления, но это всё равно возбуждало. Во всей его высокой стройной фигуре чувствовалась откровенная виктимность, какое-то безотчнётное желание быть использованным, сломленным... Пиро ощущал это, как хищник чует надкусанную окровавленную жертву, вынутую у него из пасти. На округлых великолепных ягодицах, к сожалению, уже исчезли следы яростной порки, но сегодня кубинец что-то не был настроен повторять опыт. Сегодня хотелось просто горячего секса до изнеможения. Хотелось ещё раз выбить из мальчишки громкое, бесстыдное признание о том, что он хочет Красного Поджигателя до боли в яйцах. Хотелось растрахать эту узкую дырку до абсолютно непотребного вида и тем самым ещё раз умаслить своё самолюбие.  
Пальцы Тьяго невесомо огладили оба полушария, потом сильно сжали одно из них; короткие ногти впились в гладкую кожу, оставив новые отметины. Член напрягся и натянул тонкую ткань летних шорт, а у пояса появилось влажное пятнышко. Чёрт возьми, не привыкнуть бы к этой ирландской веснушчатой шлюшке... уж больно сладкая задница. Ну, что ты будешь делать?  
— Я знаю Лайне дольше твоего, — тихо продолжил кубинец, жадно процарапав несколько полосок вверх по позвоночнику. — И ясно вижу, что он хочет скорее на моё место, чем на твоё. У нас давно был похожий конфликт... но, сам понимаешь, решился он куда менее прозаично: я распилил ему башку о гигантские лезвия на Савмилле. В отличие от тебя, после таких мер он не стал продолжать охоту.  
Тьяго сам не понимал, зачем он это всё рассказывает. Решив, что откровений пока достаточно, он отбросил спокойствие и чётко отдал приказ:  
— На колени — и вперёд. Обожаю, когда твой язык находится в правильном месте, bambino.  
О'Доэрти даже порадовался, что стоял спиной к лицу кубинца. И отсутствию зеркала перед ним, потому что показывать свою реакцию на слова было нежелательно по нескольким причинам, оглашать которые тоже не стоит. Конечно, Уилл тоже не подарок и рассказывал далеко не всё, но чтобы такой искренний и открытый (ну, в случае с ним, по крайней мере) парень умалчивал о некоторых вещах... С другой стороны, повода не было, да и эту тему никто не затрагивал. Интересно, о чём ещё Разведчику стоило бы знать про его милого друга? И точно ли он может утверждать, что знает Нуа Лайне? Уверенность во всём себя исчерпала, на её место пришли сомнения.  
И вообще было удивительно слушать подобные откровения. И слушать разглагольствования Тьяго в принципе. Ладно, если бы болтал Разведчик и по сути-то своей болтает много и часто, а поддатый он должен был вообще безостановочно говорить. Либо день не задался, либо слова Тьяго добили, но Скаут так и простоял молча, даже не подумав о том, чтобы что-то ответить. Да и ответить ему было категорически нечего.  
Развернувшись и опустившись на колени, Скаут принялся терпеливо выжидать, когда Пиро избавит себя от лишней одежды и позволит заняться делом. И вдруг поймал себя на одной забавной мысли, озвучив которую, парень рискует получить по шее. Но выразить мысль так хотелось, что никакой инстинкт самосохранения тут не поможет.  
— Обожаешь? Какое громкое и интересное заявление, dimwit... И заводишься с полуоборота. Я же ничего сделать не успел! — не без удивления и с насмешкой отметил Уилл, когда ткань перестала прятать собой возбуждение Поджигателя. Это можно принять за очко в свою пользу или как?  
Без рук действовать было неудобно, но опыт делал своё дело. Склонившись и выдохнув, парень провёл языком от самого основался члена вверх, медленно обвёл открывшуюся головку и обхватил её губами, неторопливо принимаясь посасывать. И пока до ушей не донесся шумный выдох, а на голову не легла ладонь, парень не торопился заходить дальше. Плотнее сомкнув губы, он плавно двинул головой вниз, болезненно зажмурился, когда чужие пальцы жёстко сжали волосы, и глухо промычал. Неугомонный баран, не мешай. Просопев, Скаут буквально на секунду замер, будто подготавливая себя, и резко опустился, чтобы полностью вобрать в себя член. Так далеко Уилл заходил не часто, но он знал, как это может нравиться партнёрам, и решил отработать по полной.  
Здесь Тьяго не удержал низкого стона, хотя вдруг понимал, что внезапно ситуация поменялась далеко не в лучшую сторону: даже будучи связанным, беспомощным расположившимся между его ног с членом во рту, Скаут постепенно превращался в хозяина положения. В какой-то момент, глубоко-глубоко в душе Пиро даже восхитится такой наглой безбашанности. Это как он жил в своей вонючей Ирландии, чтобы его теперь не брали ни пытки, ни боль, ни унижения? А ведь ублюдок ещё и кайф ловил с этого, охренеть просто! И сколько же у него было вот таких как Тьяго? Не иначе как с десяток. Чёрт возьми, но почему он? Почему из всех наёмников на обеих базах эта зараза выбрала именно его? Нет, конечно, кубинец не страдал от недостатка внимания, но ведь здесь есть и много других неплохих мужиков, готовых трахнуть всё, что согласно и движется...  
Дьявол, надо как-нибудь это выяснить. А сейчас Поджигатель был весьма близок к тому, чтобы осуществить его давнее намерение и кончить пацану глубоко в горло.  
— Кто бы говорил, Доэрти, — Тьяго отбросил всю свою предыдущую любезность и мсительно насадил рот Разведчика глубже и заставляя его кашлять. — А что такого сделал Я, чтобы у тебя адски стояло?  
И действительно: член Скаута вытянулся, напрягся до предела и капал смазкой на каменный пол, хотя самому мальчишке достались лишь пара неласковых прикосновений, да очередное грубое стягивание запястий кожаной полоской. Ну да, а ещё это Тьяго "заводится с полуоборота"! Естественно, Пиро и думать не думал о том, чтобы как-то облегчить его "страдания". Вместо этого он сам вскинул бёдра и обильно кончил без всякого предупреждения, любуясь на открывшуюся картину.  
— Давай, bruja, вылижи меня до блеска, — пошло прохрипел кубинец, не позволяя парню отстраниться уж слишком далеко. Это было только началом, и он совершенно не собирался отпускать мальчишку, пока не насытится вдоволь.  
— Сука ты, Тьяго, — на выдохе выдал Скаут, всей душой желая вытереть рот рукой. Жаль, возможности не было, но парень быстро от этого отвлёкся, проведя по губам языком и принявшись вылизывать чужой член. В глотке чувствовался горький привкус, любой бы нос поморщил от такого, а этому хоть бы что — разве что, чуть не подавился, закашлявшись, а так нормально. Дело привычки — это равно тому, что привыкать к алкоголю: сначала непривычно и вечно корчишь гримасы, а потом, со временем, становится проще и пить начинаешь, словно это чай.  
Тряхнув головой в попытке скинуть со своей головы чужую лапищу, Уильям отстранился и оценивающим взглядом оглядел проделанную работу. Глаза чуть сощурились, припухшие губы растянулись в ухмылке, и парень снова склонился, чтобы ещё раз провести языком по ещё слишком чувствительному органу. Словно делал последний штрих, после которого парень окончательно отодвинулся и довольный собой воззрился на кубинца.  
Его резко взяли за нижнюю челюсть, до синяков сжимая лицо и едва ли не ударив эту рожу со всей дури.  
— Поговори мне тут, — с расстановкой отчеканил ему Тьяго, опять чуть ли не касаясь чужого носа. — Что-то не нравится — можешь валить к чёртовой матери и трахать своего финна. Уж поверь, блядь, я не буду в обиде.  
Задержав взгляд на мягки красных губах, ещё влажных от его спермы, он наконец-то очнулся и легко вздёрнул наглого пацана на кровать, привычным (уже привычным, охренеть!) движением ткнув его в подушку. Затем он прикинул что-то — и перевернул его, раскрасневшегося, на спину, чтобы блестящие глаза смотрели в потолок. В голову пришла одна идея, как заставить наглого ирландца вслух просить его трахнуть. Поскольку первый яркий оргазм давал ему внушительный запас времени, то Пиро не торопился: лениво уселся напротив своей жертвы, взял его гладкие мускулистые бёдра и развёл их в стороны так широко, как только мог, не преминув их оцарапать. Чужой член изнывал, лёжа на плоском животе и беспощадно тёк, требуя активной симуляции. Чисто из вредности подув на влажную головку холодной струёй воздуха, Поджигатель с удовольствием отметил, как дёрнулось веснушчатое лицо. Сообразив подпихнув подушку и удерживая парня за бёдра, кубинец принялся издевательски медленно тереться всей не спадающей эрекцией между сочных булок ирландца, каждый раз задевая головкой узкое колечко. Он заставил себя забыть обо всём и сосредоточится только на текущей задаче, благо это было приятно и совершенно не трудно.  
Сначала он непонимающе хлопал ресницами и смотрел в не слишком интересный потолок. Затем он с ненавистью прожигал взглядом лицо засранца, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза и показать своё недовольство. Ещё и измываться вздумал — ни капли сочувствия; и до этого, ещё на улицах Бостона, парень думал, что он жестокий! Как тогда это назвать?! Затем башню снесло окончательно.  
Скаут кусал свои губы и терпел. И даже не было мысли о том, что этот засранец что-то удумал, вообще ни одной. Но неладное почувствовалось довольно скоро, и, сообразив, брови у Уильяма сами собой поползли к переносице. Он снова пожалел о том, что не имеет возможности нормально двинуться: со связанными руками даже подняться сейчас будет затруднительно. И ногой не пихнуть, вот же... Засада. Раз попробовал поелозить, но крепкие руки удерживали на месте, а Тьяго, кажется, даже усмехнулся из-за неудавшейся попытки.  
— Ifreann! — дрожащим от желания и распирающего возбуждения голосом процедил сквозь зубы Уильям и попытался ещё раз двинуть бёдрами. И снова тщетно, лишь новые синяки да царапины заработал. И терпение его на этом закончилось.  
— Тьяго, у меня сейчас яйца лопнут, если ты не выебешь меня! Если ты опять тешишь своё самолюбие, то ты мог сказать об этом напрямую, мне не трудно взахлёб повторять, как я тебя, блять, хочу! Я МОГУ ПРООРАТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ, чтоб наверняка все знали! Но выеби ты уже, а!  
В следующую секунду Пиро решительно подался вперёд, входя в парня на всю длину; у того сбилось дыхание, и он потерянно замолчал, наверное, наслаждаясь моментом. Но кубинец медленно, крайне медленно подался назад, полностью выходя из чужого тела, чтобы снова повторить манёвр.  
— Другой разговор, bambino, — оскалился Новарро Диас, чуть ослабляя хватку на бёдрах и опять удобнее стискивая пальцы на чужой коже. Было жарко; пот капельками стекал по плечам и животу. Убрав с лица упавшую туда смоляную прядь, Поджигатель принялся размеренно, даже медитативно трахать изнывающего Скаута, потемневшими от похоти глазами не отрываясь от алого лица, выражающего какую-то поразительную гамму чувств. Дьявол, и как он умудряется оставаться таким восхитительно тесным, несмотря на регулярные визиты? Надо ли это исправить, чтобы мальчишка надолго запомнил, кому принадлежал?  
Одна рука оторвалась от бедра и переместилась вверх; пальцы аккуратно, даже ласково ткнулись в припухшие влажные губы с очевидным намерением проникнуть внутрь. Одновременно с этим кубинца вдруг снова накрыло волной оргазма, и он, простонав от неожиданности, остановился совсем, чтобы дать себе протяжно излиться, не выходя из этого сладкого тела. Но это было только начало; едва отойдя от оглушающего наслаждения, Пиро возобновил движения с той же неспешной скоростью.  
Уильям даже впечатлился подобной настойчивости и в то же время осторожности (?) кубинца. Ни намёка на грубость, ни резкости, даже жестокость не проглядывалась, если не принимать во внимание то, что парня, как предположил он сам, собираются трахать ещё долгое время. Как бы то ни было, он всё равно продолжал заводить, возбуждение охватывало всё нутро и не отпускало, жадно вцепившись, словно хищник в свою жертву. Его распирало, он часто дышал, не имея возможности перевести дыхание и стабилизировать его, стонал, даже когда пальцы настойчиво скользнули между губ. В ситуацию Уилл врубился шустро и пустил в ход язык, проводя им по подушечкам пальцев, по фалангам и между пальцев. Он вздрогнул после одного очень меткого толчка под нужным углом и случайно, пускай и несильно укусил за пальцы, но тут же виновато зализал места укусов, рискуя сейчас же получить кулаком по носу — ещё один мордобой сегодня переживать отчего-то не хотелось. В отличие от Тьяго, свою разрядку Разведчик получить ещё не успел и теперь был крайне к этому близок, но он почти геройски сдерживал себя, напрягаясь всем телом, каждой мышцей. Правда, как бы сильно ни хотелось, долго сдерживаться не вышло бы — и Скаут от наплывшего оргазма выгнулся дугой, выпустив чужие пальцы изо рта и отвернув голову в сторону, крепко стискивая челюсти, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать громкий и протяжный стон. И без того своими криками мог привлечь внимание, куда уж больше...  
Пиро легко и беспрепятственно скользил по собственной сперме, мерно вбиваясь в чужую гладкую тесноту, будто маятник. Но если раньше он не обращал внимания на состояние ирландца, то теперь ему было интересно, что происходит с Разведчиком в данный момент. Тот выгибался, подмахивал, сжимался внутри, отчего у Тьяго подкатывались глаза и порхали бабочки внизу живота. Несмотря на два быстрых оргазма, он чувствовал себя великолепно. Это было похоже на один его случай из жизни, когда он залез в дом к одной девчонке из шибко хорошей и благовоспитанной семьи, у которой родители свалили куда-то по делам. Мало того, что кубинец лишил её девственности, так ещё и оттдолбил так, что под конец она сама скулила и просила не останавливаться. К сожалению, веснушчатая зараза не обладала ни единой женской прелестью, но ломалась сейчас точно так же. Алое лицо мальчишки выражало какое-то страдальческое удовольствие: он кусал кубы и подавлял свои закономерные реакции, но здесь только бы дебил не понял, насколько пацан улетел в нирвану.  
Цокнув языком, Тьяго выскользнул из чужого тела и шустро перевернул Скаута на живот, заставив вздёрнуть задницу наверх. Не дав парню перевести дыхания, он сменил темп на более яростный и жёсткий; пошлые шлепки разносились по всей комнате и отдавались эхом в ушах. Игнорируя связанные руки, Поджигатель наклонился вперёд и прижался щекой к влажному плечу, больно кусая кожу до тёмных отметин и продолжая резко раздирать эту узкую дырку.  
— Кончай, — рыкнул он Разведчику на ухо, не преминув дёрнуть его зубами. — Я хочу слышать, как ты течёшь подо мной, блядь.  
Быть прижатым грудью к полу или постели (иногда и к стене) с поднятой задницей давно было делом привычным. Почему-то поголовно каждый желал больше любоваться самой сочной филейной частью тела, нежели считать веснушки на лице парня; и он даже не знал, что думать на этот счёт: то ли обижаться, то ли чё. Долго задумываться об этом не приходилось, правда, во время секс-марафона этим в принципе было трудно заниматься.  
А вот чувствовать, как в кожу вонзаются чужие зубы — это уже удивительно, особенно если припомнить, что раньше ничем подобным Тьяго не занимался. Наваливался сверху, да, было дело, но потом с таком брезгливостью отстранялся, словно упал на что-то гадкое, грязное. И какой он, оказывается, всё-таки болтливый сукин сын, этот Красный жопошник; Разведчику внезапно очень сильно захотелось заткнуть ему рот.  
— T suas, — еле выдавил он сквозь зубы перед тем, как протяжно, почти мелодично простонать и ещё раз содрогнуться от новой волны удовольствия, обильно изливаясь и себе на живот, и на простыни чужой постели.  
Его накрыло с головой, ему было просто пиздец как хорошо, и он был точно уверен, что Тьяго это известно. Ещё больше Уилл был уверен в том, что на этом ничего не закончится, но дать себе минутку-другую, чтобы хотя бы дыхание восстановить, совсем не было бы лишним. Тело обмякло под весом Поджигателя; он вдруг показался таким тяжёлым, лишь на мгновение парня охватило ощущение, словно на него упало что-то чересчур увесистое и едва не раздавило.  
— Dimwit, — прохрипел голос, и Скаут уткнулся лицом в жёсткий матрац.  
Кубинец выпрямился, тоже восстанавливая сердечный ритм и замедляясь, почти что останавливаясь; ему вовсе не хотелось покидать разгорячённое нутро ирландца ещё как минимум полчаса. Он ясно понял, что его слова явно не понравились ублюдку, и эта мысль вызвала кривую, искажённую ухмылку. Что ж, пусть почувствует, как это неприятно, когда до тебя докапываются словесным поносом. Не выходя, кубинец снова нарочито медленно перевернул Разведчика, ничуть не беспокоясь, что тот измажется в собственной сперме. Чуть прищуренные глаза оглядели результат своих трудов, затем впились в чужие светлые. Парень смотрел на него, не отрываясь, с каким-то неясным выражением; он молчал, изредка облизывая губы и не делая попыток вырваться или протестовать.  
И тут Тьяго отчуждённо понял, что чувствует к пацану полное равнодушие. Ни ненависти, ни злости, ни тем более симпатии Уильям О'Доэрти у него не вызывал. Мальчишка первым полез на рожон — мальчишка огрёб — мальчишка получил желаемое. Пиро, наверное, тоже. Как там эта задница сказала? "Все останутся в плюсе"? Ну и вот. Круг замкнулся, процесс завершился ничем.  
Он ходит. Тьяго его трахает, хотя предпочёл бы трахать девок. Они не мешают друг другу работать. И это всё.  
Кубинец больше не произносил ни слова; он просто делал, что хотел именно на данный, конкретный момент времени, а именно — качнул бёдрами опять, вызвав у Доэрти вздох изумления. Он был готов продолжить, даже если пацан уже выдохся.  
Тьяго закрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул. Разные мысли, что лезли ему в голову, он решил передумать после.  
* * *  
Они трахались до глубокой темноты, превратив кровать Поджигателя в пропахший потом и залитый семенем бардак.  
За то время, что его успели поиметь во всех возможных позах — и сверху, и снизу, и сбоку, и даже стоя — Скаут кончил ещё раза три, в то время как у Тьяго счётчик дошёл до десятки. Неизвестно, с чем это было связано, но сексуальный марафон можно было признать полностью успешным. Наверное, они оба просто поймали нужную волну, изредка переругиваясь или абсолютно бесстыдно постанывая в такт движениям кубинца. Никто не подходил больше к его комнате; кажется, Красные сами обо всём догадались, но предпочли не вмешиваться, зная непростой характер своего товарища.  
А затем, поняв, что всякие запасы сил исчерпаны, Пиро развязал парню руки — и тот просто рухнул на кровать, еле-еле разминая затёкшие запястья и локти. На несколько минут воцарились абсолютное спокойствие и тишина; пот высыхал, тела остывали, мышцы начинали потихоньку ныть от такой изнуряющей работы. Тьяго сидел рядом, привалившись к грубой стене, и вертел в пальцах сигарету, спёртую у Скаута из пачки; он успешно боролся с желанием закурить, поэтому наконец-то сломал табачную палочку, кинул части в сторону и, повернув кудрявую голову к ирландцу, осведомился:  
— Почему я? Наш Красный говнюк тоже тебя доставал. Он бы не отказался присунуть хоть кому-нибудь. И энергии хоть откачивай. Вы бы поладили.  
Скаут усмехнулся и тут же пожалел о содеянном: горло, как оказалось, нещадно саднило. Он ведь не так сильно стонал, чтобы теперь связки болели? Хотя, что уж там говорить, если всё тело, буквально каждая клеточка его ныла так, как никогда раньше, наверное. Либо это чувство было давно позабытым — Уильям уж и не помнил ничерта. Тьяго нужно отдать должное: не каждый сможет так долго и неистово долбиться в чьё бы то ни было тело, практически безостановочно. Нельзя сказать, что парень этим не восхищён. И отнюдь не каждый сможет выбить практически все силы из тела ирландского отпетого засранца. А Пиро смог, и Разведчик теперь лежал без возможности подняться и хотя бы привести себя в потребный вид.  
— А оно имеет значение? — сипло и без энтузиазма в голосе поинтересовался Скаут и провёл ладонью по горлу, будто это смягчило бы ту боль, терзающую глотку. — Не вижу смысла спрашивать "почему я?" Тебе предлагают — бери. Ты, вроде, не особо против.  
— А если мне интересно? — пожал плечами Тьяго. — Я не напрашиваюсь на лесть. Просто мне непонятен путь, который ты выбрал для достижения цели. Ты мог бы получить желаемое... куда проще. Ты в курсе, что наш Медик, например, может и с теми, и с теми, без всякого напряга? А если бы мне предложили выбор, то он был бы не в твою пользу. Уж не обессудь, bambino.  
— Кому нужно это «проще», если можно отхватить чего получше? — на последнюю фразу Скаут даже внимания не обратил, потому что и без того метил на Пиро далеко не из желания построить какие-то отношения. Не с этим человеком, в случае с которым сразу было ясно, что, даже если и попытаться, то ни черта не выйдет. — Ты начал это, в том прогнившем бараке. До того момента я даже не думал, чтобы лезть к тебе в штаны. А дальше всё поехало своим чередом. Надеюсь, такой ответ устроит, потому что другого не услышишь — сказал, как есть.  
— Ты меня знатно выбесил тогда, — без эмоций произнёс Тьяго; ответ его вполне устраивал. — Можешь засчитать за достижение. И я сделал то, что сделал. Но не только чтобы поставить тебя на место. Откуда я вообще знал, что ты ловишь кайф от ебли в жопу?  
Он чуть подумал и решил, что всё-таки хочет прояснить ситуацию до конца, чтобы Скаут не вообразил себе лишнего и не принялся издеваться в своей поганой манере.  
— У меня была сенсорная по-ли-ней-ро-патия, — чётко и по слогам выговорил он это длинное английское слово, которое выучил под крышей того самого дома, где его стащили с кокаина. — Я не чувствовал тепла, холода и боли. С рождения. А тут наш брат милосердия принялся экспериментировать: вколол мне своё зелье — и понеслось. Я себя практически не контролировал, переваривая всё вот это... а тут ты со своей наглой рожей подвернулся. Разве я мог упустить момент... ощутить всё по-настоящему?  
Уильям выслушал его молча и даже с долей интереса. Ближе к концу рассказа он не выдержал и приподнял уголки губ в подобие улыбки. Это действительно можно было засчитать, как достижение. За два достижения. Одно — выбесил своим строптивым характером и поведением, другое — побывал подопытной крысой. Мм, нет: первой. подопытной. крысой. Интересное вышло дело, ничего не скажешь.  
— Это, получается, я тебе в какой-то мере помог? — искренне, без намёка на издёвку спросил парень и наконец приподнялся на локтях, напрочь увлёкшись разговором и почти позабыв себя. — Херовая штука...  
— Ты подвернулся под руку, — ещё раз повторил Тьяго с нажимом. — Это не называется "помог". Помогают обычно за что-то стоящее. Или редко — по доброй воле.  
"Так меня учила сука-жизнь", — чуть не добавил он, но вовремя прикусил язык. Нахрен эти дополнительные подробности. И без того слишком много уже растрепал.  
Услышав про "херовую штуку", кубинец поднял брови, а затем нахмурился.  
— А многие хотели бы поменяться со мной местами, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Не думаю, что покажусь слабаком или трусом, если скажу, что в боли и холоде мало приятного. А вот тепло... пожалуй, единственное, ради чего стоило соглашаться на инъекцию. Ну, почти единственное.  
Ну не скажи, а Уилл не хотел бы оказаться на месте кубинца, не в обиду ему. Скаут вяло пожал плечами и вновь упал на лопатки, задумчиво останавливая свой взор на потолке. Едва ли он завидовал ему. И не понимал, почему завидовали другие.  
— Ощущение боли, холода или тепла, да и всего этого дерьма в общем, делает нас живыми, — глубокомысленно и важным тоном изрёк он, тщательно обдумав свои мысли. — Я знаю это желание "не чувствовать", но оно не серьёзное. В конце концов от всего этого можно сбежать и избавиться.  
«Я в курсе», — сейчас же подумал Поджигатель, но вслух, конечно же, не сказал. — «Я побывал на обоих концах этой палки и до сих пор имею возможность метнуться обратно на другой. Боль можно терпеть. И холод можно терпеть. Можно отморозить себе всё к ебеням. Можно сгорать на солнце до кровавых волдырей или просто жариться в огне. Но даже ты, мнящий себя таким крутым и выносливым, однажды дойдёшь до границы, где терпение превращает тебя сначала в конченного психа, а затем — безвозвратно в кровавый фарш. И вот тут ты хоть на секунду, но всей сраной душой пожалеешь, что чувствуешь каждый миг своей так называемой жизни».  
Повисла тишина, ибо Новарро Диас так кропотливо продумал свою мысль, что возомнил себя телепатом и посчитал, что этого достаточно. В окно залетел тёплый южный ветер, но всё равно кожа покрылась мурашками. Он вздрогнул, неловко поёжился, задев своими ногами вытянутые ноги Разведчика, но всё-таки остался в новом, более удобном положении. Дьявол, он вообще не мог предположить, что будет спокойно (!) разговаривать на такие темы (!!) с этим ублюдком после дурманяще долгого секса (!!!). Хотя, разве мироздание приказало им ненавидеть друг друга до скончания веков? Разве есть где-то такой план? Да и потом, уже сил не хватало ненавидеть. Только не здесь, с безумной работой и респауном под боком.  
— Una almeja (пиздец какой-то), — честно прошептал Тьяго самому себе, чем вызвал недоумевающий взгляд Разведчика. — Поздно уже. Валил бы ты домой, bambino. Мой коллега там уже нахрен извёлся, наверное.  
— Tá an ceart agat, — выдохнул Разведчик, еле заставив себя приподняться.  
Усталость давала о себе знать, пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сползти с постели и приняться за сборы. Неторопливо, почти с неохотой и пошатываясь он одевался, совершенно молча и без единой мысли в голове. И всё, что хотелось — сейчас же встать под душ и как можно скорее уснуть. Просовывая ремень в петли, Разведчик краем глаза глянул на Пиро. Спокоен, как обычно, словно ни черта не было. Как внешне, так, наверняка, и внутренне. Ему-то не о чем беспокоиться. А вот Уильям так не вовремя задумался о том, что делать с остальными. Судя по тому, как першило в глотке, он не просто стонал — он орал, не щадя своего голоса. Забавный факт: он этого даже не заметил, потому что в какой-то момент потерял контроль и забылся, перестав сдерживаться. Теперь придётся терпеть либо косые взгляды со стороны Красных и их же насмешки, либо Скаут наконец-то конкретно огребёт по шее от начальства. Сложно даже сказать, что хуже: первое или второе, потому что ни то, ни другое радости не приносило. Правда, и к тому, и к другому пацан был привыкший.  
— Что скажешь своим? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался он, надевая футболку и усаживаясь на подоконник. — Вряд ли меня не слышали. Тебе стоило мне рот заткнуть, а не руки связывать, чувак.  
Тьяго состроил непередаваемую физиономию.  
— Я, кажется, уже высказал своё мнение по поводу твоего рта в нужном месте, — бросил он. — Не вижу смысла лишать тебя практики. Впрочем, сегодня ты вполне заработал себе на раунд инициативы, nene. В следующий раз будешь сам затыкать себя, чем угодно. А что касается других Красных... как-нибудь выкручусь. В конце концов, разве тебе не насрать на их мнение?  
Кубинец плавно стёк с кровати и лениво потянулся во весь свой небольшой рост, затем принялся вытаскивать мокрую заляпанную простынь, повернувшись к Разведчику спиной и невольно демонстрируя старую и потёртую татуировку. В принципе он считал разговор оконченным, но выпихивать ирландца с подоконника наружу было как-то ну совсем лень. Хотелось пить, в душ и спать, благо время перевалило далеко за полночь, а впереди опять обещался сволочной рейд...  
Если мальчишка бодро прискачет следующей ночью, в чём Пиро справедливо сомневался, то, скорее всего, действительно получит в личное распоряжение целое тело, которое будет тупо валяться и даже язвить меньше обычного.  
— Абсолютно насрать, просто интересно, — с усмешкой проговорил Уилл, уже выбираясь на улицу и спрыгивая на выступ. А там с выступа, на землю, уже не такую горячую, как днём. И неторопливым шагом Уильям побрёл обратно к своей базе.  
Ночью здесь не видно ничего, хоть глаз выколи, и лишь тусклый свет вечно пылающих огнём фонарей хоть как-то освещал местность. И луна. Но спрячься она за тучами, коих тут почти не увидишь, то потеряешься во тьме. Мельком подумалось, почему рейды не устраивают по ночам. Наверняка, все были бы только "за" такую идею, потому что днём желание бегать отпадает напрочь. Палящее солнце отнимает силы, нещадно палит и вынуждает плавиться под собой. То ли дело ночью, когда не так жарко и спокойно. Беспощадная эта женщина, Администратор, однако...  
К себе комнату Разведчик попал, как приличный человек, посчитав вдруг ненужным карабкаться по стене, чтобы взобраться в окно. Наверняка уже все давно спят, а если и нет, то никому никакого дела не будет до того, где шлялся Скаут. Вряд ли за ним стали бы следить после той взбучки. И ведь, скорее всего, даже не побеспокоились о том, что он не был на ужине. И то ли это хорошо, то ли нет... неясно. Но мысли об этом быстро отпали и забылись совсем. Потому что в своей комнате Скаут вдруг сообразил, что дверь была слегка приоткрыта. И что-то было не так. Сощурившись и внимательным взглядом осматриваясь, он пытался понять, что именно изменилось: вроде всё на своих местах, ничего не тронуто, но интуиция отчаянно продолжала сигнализировать о беде. И беда вскоре обнаружилась в виде зажигалки на прикроватном столике, той самой, которая была подарена Лайне в качестве мотивации. Хмурым взглядом осмотрев маленький предмет и покрутив его в руке, Скаут плюхнулся на кровать, выудил из пачки одну сигарету и, даже не удосужившись высунуться в окно, нервно закурил.  
До подъёма оставалось не так много времени, когда парень очухался. Он так и просидел бездумно на своей постели, в голове прокручивая всё, что с ним случилось. И, очухавшись, плюнул на сон. Душ был важнее, да и позавтракать не было бы лишним. А отоспаться он ещё успеет. Лишь бы на рейде не свалиться, тело и без того едва слушается своего хозяина.  
* * * *  
Когда на следующее утро Тьяго последним причалил на кухню, на ходу застёгивая молнию комбинезона, все вдруг разом замолкли и устремили на него взгляды. Повисла настолько неловкая тишина, что любой другой на месте кубинца со стыда провалился бы сквозь землю, но он только налил себе кружку холодного молока и принялся пить залпом. Как раз такой реакции он и ждал; мальчишка действительно орал так громко и так пошло, что у команды не осталось никаких сомнений — у Поджигателя была охрененная ночь с кем-то из другой команды.  
— Чего притихли? — сипло осведомился Пиро, грохнув кружкой о столешницу и утирая губы. — На мне вдруг цветы выросли?  
— Предатель! — само собой, это гаркнул Солдат, пулей вскочив с места и надвигаясь на товарища; глаза из-под каски сверкали праведным возмущением. — Сволочь, паскуда голубая! Мы должны мочить этих Синих в мясной фарш, а не…  
Тут бравому вояке прилетела настолько сильная пощёчина, что он пошатнулся. Все продолжали сидеть на своих местах и напряжённо следить за развитием событий, не пытаясь вмешаться.  
— Завали ебало, — мрачно процедил Тьяго, потирая ладонь; его вид отбивал всякую охоту высказываться в его адрес. — А то и тебя выебу на глазах у всех, gringo. У кого-то ещё есть вопросы?  
— Как бы да, — буркнул Снайпер. — Вопли теперь каждую ночь будут, что ли? Тут люди, знаешь ли, отдыхают иногда.  
— Заткни ушки — и все проблемы, — щедро посоветовал Поджигатель, который сейчас был больше похож на грозовую тучу. — Следующий.  
— Кого хоть нагнул-то? — внезапно поинтересовался Демо.  
— Мамашу твою. Какая, блядь, тебе разница?  
— Ты предохранялся? — осторожно заметил Медик, тем самым сделав очень большую ошибку: Тьяго рассвирепел и полез хвататься рукой за пояс, где обычно висел топор. Он почему-то не сдал Скаута, хотя ничего ему не мешало это сделать.  
— Ещё слово — и я позавтракаю отличным жареным мясом, — серьёзно пообещал Пиро всем присутствующим, и они, наконец, прекратили таращиться. Тема исчерпала себя в общем, но наёмники ещё намеревались обсудить это во всех подробностях, как какие-нибудь старые бабки, которым вечно не хватает сплетен. Кое-как мир и порядок был восстановлен (Солдата усмирили и заставили игнорировать маленького наглого Поджигателя), и кубинец сел за стол, начиная уплетать бутерброды.  
И всё-таки, быть может, небольшой перерыв в два-три дня пошёл бы им обоим на пользу?  
* * *  
— О! Скаут! — первым заметил вошедшего в столовую Медик. Поднявшись из-за стола, он быстрым шагом налетел на пацана и принялся внимательно осматривать его лицо, покорёбанное ещё вчера вечером. Но Скаут так опешил, что не сразу сообразил в чём дело; отшагнув назад, он треснулся затылком о стену и тихо зашипел, а в следующее мгновение он уже смотрел в пол и мог лицезреть, как блистают сапоги военного врача. — Слушай, быть может, сходим, да подлечим тебя перед рейдом? — неожиданно заботливо поинтересовался он, сжимая щёки Уильяма ладонями. Он выглядел обеспокоенно и это, откровенно говоря, напрягало.

— О’кей, — согласился парень, тщательно всё взвесив. С больной задницей и слабостью в теле особо не побегаешь, как бы ты ни старался. Медиган врача творил невообразимые чудеса и мог взбодрить даже самого сонного и ленивого человека. А Скаут как раз не спал уже сутки, а душ бодрил не надолго.

— Бодрячком бегать будешь, — Медик улыбнулся и похлопал сопартийца по плечу. А потом вдруг вздрогнул и снова обеспокоенно спросил: — Или, может, сначала позавтракаешь?

— Я уже. Пойдём.

* * *

Когда Уильям вышел на Респаун, он уже выглядел относительно в добром здравии. Ни намёка на усталость, лицо цело и невредимо, и Скаут готов был снова носиться, как угорелый. Нет, всё-таки, медиган — классная штука, почему такие есть только здесь, в этом проекте? С такой хераборой жить в мире стало бы легче. В ответ за такое спасение доктору дали обещание присматривать за ним и вылавливать всех, кто на него покусится. Убер-заряд, увы, имеет свойство накапливаться с нуля после каждой смерти. И очень обидно терять заряд, так его и не использовав во благо.

— В порядке, парень? — спросил подошедший поближе Инженер и добродушно улыбнулся. — Вчера ты так взбесился, что чуть волосы на заднице от страха не поднялись. Сколько знаю тебя, а такой ярости ещё не видал.

— Нормально, вроде, — пожал плечами в ответ Уильям. — Пиро как?

— Живее живых. Придёт скоро; он сейчас тоже у Медика.

Коротко кивнув и на этом разговор окончив, Разведчик выудил всё своё снаряжение из шкафчика и принялся за сборы. С большой неохотой пихнул биту в сумку, сумку повесил за спину, пистолет в кобуру и Обрез в руки. Кепку надел козырьком назад, затем наушник поверх кепки. Затем парень уселся на ящик и тут же понял, что ничерта ему не хочется. Не из-за жары, а потому, что на душе паршиво было. Нужно будет сегодня поговорить с Нуа. И постараться не срываться при этом, иначе всё снова окончится ничем, кроме побоев. Они со всем мирно разберутся, а дальше видно будет. Главное — поговорить, во что бы то ни стало. Тяжко вздохнув и спрятав лицо руками, Скаут подумал, что попал просто в бредовую ситуацию. Сколько лет живёт, а такой идиотизм устраивает впервые.

Пиро с Медиком пришли секунд за десять до сирены. Оба быстро собрались и вышли на поле, едва-едва припозднившись. Но если доктор посеменил бодрой пробежкой к остальной части команды, то Поджигатель плёлся лениво и с неохотой, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, будто пытаясь кого-то найти. Это было даже интересно; Уилл наблюдал за ним, скрывшись за одним из углов. Он не собирался следить — это вышло совершенно случайно, но раз уж выдалась возможность, то он не стал её упускать.  
* * *  
Тьяго спал на ходу. Неизвестно, как это было возможно, но ноги бежали, руки держали огнемёт, а вот голова полностью погрузилась в какое-то пограничное состояние. Даже отработанные и плотно засевшие в подкорку рефлексы не всегда спасали: один раз он тупо вышел на открытую местность, где его убрал Синий Снайпер, второй раз он не узнал Шпиона в маскировке и полетел на респ из-за ножа-бабочки, а в третий так вообще случайно сжёг своего Разведчика мгновенно и практически дотла.  
— Да ты охуел, придурок! — справедливо возопил мальчишка по динамику, и от его голоса заложило ухо. — Что, кисель вместо мозгов от частой ебли, а?  
— No me jodas, — сонно буркнул ему кубинец, отражая сжатым воздухом ворох синих гранат и одну критическую ракету. Ему было уже откровенно плевать, что идёт война и всё такое; ему просто до жути хотелось свалиться в теньке на песочек и задрыхать часов эдак на двенадцать.  
— Топай сюда и карауль турель, казанова! — велел ему Инженер (дьявол, теперь что, все подряд будут выносить ему мозг от зависти?). — Хрен ты что сейчас в атаке сделаешь!  
Спорить не было никакого желания, и Тьяго медленно пополз в сторону огневой точке механика. К сожалению, не дополз, ибо вдруг понял, что топливо всё кончилось. Выругавшись и испытывая острое желание протереть слипающиеся глаза кулаком, он юркнул куда-то в тихое место, где находился ящик с боеприпасами. Опустившись на колени, Поджигатель начал машинально откручивать и отсоединять шланги; пустой баллон покатился в сторону. Происходило всё крайне неспешно, что очень бесило Новарро Диаса; он пытался ускориться, но выходило только хуже, а время, между прочим, шло всё дальше.  
* * *  
— Что за день, — томно выдохнул Джозеф и, кажется, закурил, судя по характерному щелчку. — Наши горячие друзья работают сегодня из рук вон плохо. Впрочем, за нашего не ручаюсь, но Красный точно не в духе, — и сказал он как раз после вежливого тычка ножом.  
Скаута эти слова заинтересовали и он с присущим ему любопытством начал следить издалека. Он выполнял свою работу, носился туда-обратно и краем глаза поглядывал за Тьяго, с усмешкой отмечая, что британский чёрт в маске оказался прав. В любой другой ситуации Разведчик сказал бы, что Поджигатель сам виноват, но, вспоминая его слова о чудо-вакцине и бесчувственности, совесть не позволяла заявлять о подобном. Да, совесть иногда имела свойство проявляться — он же не чёрствый сухарь, ну! Хоть и кажется таким. А забравшись на вышку к Снайперу, чтобы передохнуть у него и хоть ненадолго спрятаться от убивающего в нём человека, привыкшего приспособленного к умеренному климату, он увидел вообще невообразимое.  
— Йо...— удивлённым тоном выдал Рик.  
Скаут лениво поинтересовался, в чём дело, и тогда ему вручили в руки винтовку, чтобы тот сам всё увидел. У пацана тогда брови на лоб полезли не то, чтобы от удивления — от шока. Он НАСТОЛЬКО устал? Где-то глубоко даже стыдно немного стало, да и вина кольнула слегка, хоть и понимал Уилл, что едва ли виноват в нынешнем состоянии его «партнёра по постели».  
— Н-да, дела, — пробубнил Разведчик, прихватил с собой своё оружие и поспешил вернуться на поле. Потому что Солдат тоже видел, что у противника не все дома, и велел "мелкому засранцу пиздовать и захватывать точку". А спорить с этим утырком, дело ясное, нежелательно.  
Он пробегал, как и всегда, по более безопасным путям. Пускай, долго, но с той скоростью, с которой он бегает — это не проблема. Ближе к точке до ушей, помимо взрывов и криков, до ушей Скаута донеслись чужие шаги. Резко затормозив и отскочив назад, Уильям скользнул за стену и поднял обрез, едва не прижав его к груди. Тихо выдохнув, осторожно высунул голову из-за угла и вдруг ухмыльнулся. За Тьяго всегда было забавно наблюдать. Но видеть его несобранным, неуклюжим и растерянным было не просто забавно, а даже весело. С вытянутой рукой, крепко сжимавшей оружие, парень тихими и медленными шажками подошёл почти вплотную к врагу, но стрелять так и не решился, сжалившись (жалость. Уильям О'Доэрти. две абсолютно несовместимые вещи!). Нет, Пиро действительно было жаль, хотя это слово вообще не должно мелькать в словосочетании с этим парнем. Скаут молча наблюдал за попытками собрать своё оружие, но терпение треснуло, да, кажется, так звонко, словно стекло разбилось — и этот треск звонким эхо прозвенело в ушах. Выругавшись, парень отложил свой обрез, опустившись на колени рядом с Красным Поджигателем и не обратив внимания на реакцию оного, если таковая имелась вообще. Чхать он на всё хотел: пусть их видят камеры, пусть ему настучат по голове и выкинут нахрен из проекта. К чёрту принципы, нахер вообще всё. Отобрав огнемёт у Тьяго, Скаут всё сделал за него, сам и без лишней помощи. Пусть его не просили, всё равно, что этот жест не одобрят. Ему важно было сделать — и он сделал. Вернув оружие владельцу, Уильям всё так же молча поднялся, не забыв прихватить обрез, похлопал Поджигателя по плечу и выскочил на улицу, дальше выполнять свою работу. А Нуа, стоявший поодаль, так и остался незамеченным.  
На точке Скаута перехватил вражеский Солдат. Сначала они оба словно танцевали друг с другом, причём неясно, кто был ведущим в танце, а кто ведомым. Ещё непонятнее было, что это был за танец такой: то на земле, то в воздухе. Но когда Разведчик начал рисковать тем, что мог оказаться на Респе, к нему пришла подмога: сначала вояку поджарили, затем выкинули к чертям собачьим и добили тем, что пару раз выстрелили. И только Разведчик собрался благодарить своего спасителя, ему даже рот открыть не дали.  
— Ты обезумел! — в сердцах крикнул Лайне, сдёрнув с себя маску и швырнув её себе под ноги.  
Разведчик так опешил, что его взгляд потупился на разъярённом лице финна. А тот аж покраснел и едва ли зубами не скрипел от злости.  
— А уточнить можно? — осторожно поинтересовался Уилл и спрыгнул с возвышения, когда платформа под ногами окрасилась в голубой оттенок.  
— А тебе с чего начать? С того, что ты тр...  
— Э-э-э, нет, давай с другого!  
— Ты перешёл все рамки, Уильям, — твёрдо заявил Лайне, опасно крепко сжимая свой огнемёт. Сейчас либо повторится история Красных, либо чего похуже.  
— Почему бы тебе с такими выходками просто не уйти к ним в команду?  
— Ты точно сейчас хочешь это обсудить?  
— А что ты мне предлагаешь? Терпеть и молча смотреть, как ты сходишь с ума? Ладно, ты вне рабочее время шастаешь, куда попало, ради перепихона...  
— Ради чего?.. — послышалось в наушнике.  
— Но здесь устраивать подобное — это уже перебор! — отбросив оружие, Нуа сделал два широких шага в сторону Скаута и не позволил тому отступить, крепко вцепившись в футболку. — Протри ты уже глаза, придурок, и прекрати быть шлюхой!  
На крики парочки сбежались обе команды, напрочь позабыв о работе. Время шло, а никому и дела до этого не было. Вот уж не знал Скаут, что там с Красными, но Синие были слегка ошарашены открывшейся им картиной. На мгновение стало неловко от того, что к ним устремлены взгляды всех, кто вообще мог обитать в подобной глуши (и на задворках ума парень догадывался, что глаз на самом деле больше — камеры функционируют круглосуточно). Но мгновение закончилось довольно быстро, и на его место пришёл гнев. Скаут не был шлюхой, отнюдь. Он не брал денег, он не трахался со всеми подряд — он ходил всего к одному единственному человеку и спал с ним исключительно ради удовольствия. Не больше и не меньше, так что все суждения Нуа были ошибочными. Хотя, насчёт безумия он вряд ли ошибся.  
— Замолчи.  
— Нет, не замолчу. Прекращай губить свою жизнь и одумайся! Зачем так рисковать ради него? Ни ты ему не нужен, ни твоя задница!  
Вот это стало последней каплей. Замахнувшись, Скаут заехал кулаком прямиком по челюсти Лайне, и тот едва на ногах устоял. Кто-то со стороны ахнул и крикнул сейчас же разнять вцепившихся друг в друга парней, кто-то присвистнул, будто наслаждаясь спектаклем, кто-то вообще заявил, что все тут педики. А Нуа тем временем сделал нехитрый манёвр и повалил бегуна на раскалённый песок, кулаками выбивая из него дух и, видать, остатки мозга, но и Скаут в долгу не остался, да навалял парню по самое не балуй. Но в драку, почему-то, до сих пор никто так и не вмешался, только Медик попытался, да Инженер вроде как на подмогу пошёл, вот только ничего у них не вышло.  
— Ради всего святого, остановитесь! — воскликнул доктор, едва не хватаясь за волосы от беспомощности. А потом вздрогнул, потому что прокуренный голос объявил о победе Синих. Кажется, этого никто не заметил, а немного погодя перед глазами наёмников возник Джозеф. Скептическим взглядом оценив ситуацию, он покачал головой, прошёл к брыкающейся парочке и сделал пару метких выстрелов, наплевав на все правила. Благо Респ ещё работает.  
— Расходитесь, господа, — сказал он, спрятав револьвер и закуривая. — Спектакль окончен.  
Однако наёмники рано расслабились: едва закончилось это представление, так началось другое, не менее захватывающее и бодрое.  
— Это всё из-за тебя, ублюдок! — вдруг прорычал Красный Солдат, обвиняюще тыкая мясистым пальцем в сторону Тьяго; тот всё это время скромно, если не сказать, растерянно стоял неподалёку, наблюдая сцену драки и понимая, что не может (и не должен) бросаться вперёд и помогать, как это несколько минут назад опрометчиво сделал мальчишка. Нет бы прошёл мимо, нет бы выстрелил в затылок, как договаривались, но чтобы сделать такую глупость, из-за которой теперь всё всплывёт наружу?! Dios mio, да он до сих пор был в шоке от поступка ирландца! Что теперь будет?! Да их выпрут с работы к чёртовой матери и не почешутся!  
— Зачем вообще припёрся на настоящую войну, если не можешь удержать свой хер в штанах, мелкий подонок? — продолжал вояка, отыгрываясь за утреннее унижение; все взгляды Синих теперь были обращены на фигуру в красном комбинезоне. — Разве на твоей бумажке не было написано, что конкретно надо делать с этими сосунками?!  
Повисло настолько тяжёлое молчание, что даже самый тупой из наёмников успел понять ситуацию до конца. И в этой тишине Красный Поджигатель, дрожащий от ненависти, адреналина и чистой эссенции ярости, молча поднял своё верное оружие и надавил на спуск с такой силой, что резина перчаток заскрипела и чуть ли не порвалась. Американец, ещё секунду назад орущий на сокомандника, превратился в обгоревший скелет, а затем и в горстку пепла. Вся сонливость разом куда-то исчезла. Красные дёрнулись было, но дуло огнемёта, ткнувшееся в их сторону, осадило их от всяких попыток подойти ближе или даже хотя бы открыть рот. Затем на пальцах показав Синим, где он вертел и их Скаута, и всю их шоблу, развернулся и тяжёлым шагом протопал на базу.  
Это был конец. Конец всего. Так что надо было уйти красиво.  
* * * *  
Не прошло и получаса, как на базе Красных материализовалась мисс Полинг. Проигнорировав приставания Разведчика и коллективные жалобы на поведение своего товарища, она подошла к Пиро, присосавшемуся к бутылке, и холодно ему сообщила:  
— Мистер Новарро Диас, у вас есть три минуты, чтобы одеться поприличнее, привести себя в порядок и следовать за мной. Все вещи пока можете оставить здесь.  
Тьяго стало по-настоящему страшно. Кивнув девушке, он быстро метнулся в комнату, напялил то, в чём приехал из Гаваны — белую новую гуаяберу, джинсы, тёмные очки (чисто чтобы скрыть за ними своё волнение) — расчесал пятернёй густые кудри и послушно двинул за миниатюрной дамочкой на ковёр к Администратору.  
Инженер организовал специальный телепорт (не без помощи техников свыше), так что проблем с перемещением не возникло. Оказавшись в святая святых проекта «Team Fortress», мисс Полинг молча отвела его в какой-то вестибюль с креслами и так же равнодушно приказала:  
— Ждите.  
Оставшись один в зловещей тишине, Тьяго мрачно плюхнулся в кресло, даже не оглядываясь по сторонам. Мозг был в панике, и наивные утешения, что он и так заработал себе достаточно денег, чтобы до конца своей жизни сморкаться в них вместо бумажных платочков, не прокатывали. Как это ни парадоксально, но он полюбил эту работу, полюбил всепоглощающую мощь огнемёта, убойную силу дробовика и резкость пожарного топора. Ему нравилось, что он может бухать и курить план вдали от копов, ибо начальству было плевать, чем занимаются служащие в свободное время. А самое главное — кто теперь ему будет вкалывать сыворотку, если он уйдёт? Последняя мысль заставила прерывисто вздохнуть и закусить губу. Ну, нет. Даже если его попрут, он обязательно найдёт способ связаться с Генрихом и продолжить «лечение» до победного конца.  
Пока он занимался рефлексией (время пролетело незаметно), в коридоре снова послышались шаги; девушка, как кубинец и ждал, привела первого и главного нарушителя, тоже коротко велев ему ждать, пока Хелен снизойдёт до сладкой парочки и не решит, что с ними делать.  
Скаут был в замешательстве. Он был уверен, что однажды окажется здесь, просто было неясно, почему Администратор с этим тянула, ведь она наверняка всё видела и однозначно наслаждалась происходящим. Дамочка со специфичными вкусами, кажется, так выражался Шпион? Подавай ей хлеба и зрелищ. Хорошо ей там, наверное: сидит себе и смотрит бесконечный сериал без сюжета и сценария. Интересно, неужели они перегнули палку, раз теперь находятся в штабе Хелен? И неясным было то, почему сюда привели Тьяго; он, вроде как, жертва обстоятельств и не более. Ну, подумаешь, сжёг там своего — плохие дни у всех бывают. Респ же работал, в чём проблема?  
Вздохнув и закрыв глаза, словно в попытке оторваться от реальности, Уильям медленно поднял веки, сдвинулся с места и упал в одно из кресел, даже не удосужившись вынуть руки из карманов. Он вдруг осознал, что подставил почти ни в чём неповинного человека и надо было бы как-то разрулить эту ситуацию. Несомненно, он всё ещё остаётся врагом. Врагом по контракту. Но по сути он ведь даже ничего ужасного не сделал. Что-то совесть в последнее время разыгралась не на шутку. Столько добра со стороны О'Доэрти, который держал в страхе улицы Бостона и был чуть ли не главным преступником, абсолютно плевавшему на чувства и прочие составляющие других. Аж самому противно.  
Он не думал о том, что будет дальше. Его мысли прочно сосредоточились на том, что будет сейчас. Медленно, тщательно прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты, которые бы могли пойти на пользу Поджигателя и хоть как-то смягчить наказание самого виновника торжества. Ударился затылком о стену, плотно сжимая челюсти, будто это как-то могло помочь. Закрыл глаза, тихо выдохнув, провёл языком по снова разбитой губе (даже после рейда Нуа с Уильямом сцепились, благо тогда разняли быстро). И вроде что-то надумалось. И дай Бог, если это сработает.  
Кубинец апатично наблюдал за ним через тёмные стёкла, сидя абсолютно неподвижно и, кажется, даже не дыша. Связался, блять, с психом — теперь придётся расхлёбывать. И какая сатана дёрнула его отыметь этого придурка в том сраном бараке? Ну и что, что пидор; Тьяго некому было сказать в детстве, что это отвратительно, неприемлимо и прочее. На его родине это встречалось везде и всюду, являясь способом самоутверждения и подчас выживания. Вроде бы казался адекватным человеком при ближайшем рассмотрении... а тут херак — и такая подстава!  
— Para que? — сухо и практически без эмоций спросил Пиро (или уже бывший Пиро?) — Para que lo has hecho, bambino?  
Из раздумий парня выдернул чужой голос. Крепко засев со своими мыслями, Уильям даже не сразу сообразил, кому этот голос принадлежал, но незнакомый и такой в то же время уже привычный язык выдал обладателя голоса. Дёрнув бровью и посмотрев на кубинца взглядом, каким обычно смотрят на идиотов, не без иронии ответил:  
— За пределами баз ты по-английски не разговариваешь, что ли? Я буквально понял всё, что ты сказал, ага, — тяжёлый вздох, молчание, и Уилл качает головой, склоняясь вперёд и подпирая подбородок рукой. — Чё-то типа "почему", да? Почему - что?  
— Нахрена ты это устроил? — донёс кубинец свой вопрос в более доступной форме; слова шли сквозь зубы неохотно. Хотелось припомнить чужое варварское северное наречие, но ещё больше он желал услышать внятное объяснение странному поступку.  
— У нас был договор. Ты мог меня проигнорировать. Мог сделать вид, что не заметил. Мог спокойно меня застелить, я б сказал тебе mucho gracias. Но, мать твою, заводить этот цирк?! Ради чего? Чтобы твой драгоценный Лайне сорвался с цепи? Или это я чего-то не понял до конца?  
— Жалко было смотреть, как ты пытаешься с собой совладать, — просто ответил Скаут, машинально приготовившись к тому, что сейчас получит по голове. — Нуа к этому никак не относится. Я сделал то, что сделал, без весомой на то причины. Я ответил на твой вопрос? Отлично.  
Хотел ли Тьяго что-то сказать или нет, это Уильям уже вряд ли узнает. Единственная дверь во всём чёртовом холле открылась, на пороге вырисовалась миниатюрная фигурка девушки в сиреневом платье и с очками на носу. Парень поднялся без приглашения, бросил в сторону кубинца не слишком вежливое "сиди на жопе ровно" и прошёл мимо мисс Полинг, так и не дав ей и слова произнести. С минуту помощница стояла, то ли опешив, то ли сомневаясь, а стоит ли позволять оставаться Тьяго снаружи — всё-таки был приказ привести его сюда, чтобы провести беседу. Администратор планировала поговорить с ними обоими. В конечном итоге, глянув на свою начальницу и кивнув ей, Полинг вышла, плотно закрыла за собой дверь и прошла мимо, видать, по своим делам.  
— Полагаю, вы знаете причину, по которой я вас сюда пригласила, — монотонно проговорила женщина хрипловатым голосом, пальцами она постучала по тонкой сигарете, чтобы сбросить пепел. Скауту резко захотелось прикурить, но он геройски подавил это желание.  
— Дебил не поймёт, — резко ответил он ей и перекатился с пяток на носки. — По жопе настучите или в угол поставите?  
Хелен тихо засмеялась, сделала одну короткую затяжку и, выпустив клуб дыма, почти серьёзно ответила:  
— Пулю в лоб пущу. Давай уладим это дело в короткие сроки, у меня не так много времени, чтобы с вами сюсюкаться. Полагаю, тебе есть, что сказать. Я слушаю.  
Уильям выдал всё как на духу. Сначала она завалил вопросами о том, на кой чёрт они сюда притащили Красного Пиромана. Это странное желание заступиться за кубинца выводило из себя, но ещё больше выводило бы это скверное чувство вины, которое обязательно посетило бы Скаута, как только это закончится. Поэтому уж лучше он один раз уступит кому-то, нежели потом страдать будет. Он честно старался отгородить Тьяго, без капли лжи рассказал всю ситуацию в целом, вплоть до того, какой Скаут больной ублюдок, раз полез в штаны противника, плюнув на пункт в договоре "не контактировать с вражескими наёмниками". Срать он хотел вообще на этот бредовый договор и придерживался его лишь потому, что иначе бы сейчас куковал за решёткой. Он долго защищал Поджигателя, пререкаясь и едва ли не затыкая рот Администратору руками, но своего всё-таки добился. Тьяго было обещано не трогать, даже за сожжение сокомандника. Может быть, Уилл сделал только хуже, но теперь у кудрявого засранца хотя бы выбор будет: он сможет остаться, либо он может уйти при желании. Чего не скажешь про О'Доэрти. Парень защищал Тьяго, но о себе ни слова не сказал. Даже если бы он попробовал сказать "простите, этого не повторится", то его вряд ли бы за это пощадили. Гадость. И не столько было за себя обидно (потому что это вообще не так), сколько за Нуа. Несмотря на все их тёрки друг с другом и постоянную ругань на один и тот же лад, Лайне, кажется, не прекращал верить, что всё наладится и они останутся хорошими друзьями. Когда мисс Полинг появилась к гостиной штаба Синих, то Пиро побледнел и стал мрачнее тучи. Понял, что Уильяма уведут, и едва стакан голыми руками не разбил. Обо всех перепалках он тогда забыл моментально и взволнованно следил за помощницей и слушал её, а потом таким же взглядом провожал Скаута. Что было дальше, парень уже не знал и не хотел бы, так как внутри начинало неприятно ныть.  
* * * *  
Когда Уильям выходил в вестибюль, мисс Полинг уже стояла и терпеливо ждала у дверей. Вопросительно взглянув на парня и получив в ответ ничего не выражающий взгляд, кивнула, отступила в сторону и скользнула в кабинет за новыми распоряжениями. Уилл же, вздохнув, прошёл ближе к кубинцу, снова уселся в кресло и молча принялся ждать. Подал он голос лишь тогда, когда уже и он, и Пиро следовали по пятам за девушкой:  
— Потом ещё благодарен будешь.  
О том, что Поджигателю оставили его работу, так и не было сказано. Как и про Скаута промолчали, но с ним ещё успеют всё обговорить, только уже не здесь.  
* * * *  
Если честно, кубинец перестал понимать ситуацию, когда мальчишка задержался в кабинете дольше, чем на пять минут. Он слышал его голос, но не мог разобрать, о чём конкретно так горячо и яростно вещает ирландец; должно быть, всеми силами пытается умаслить старую каргу, чтобы она простила по первости это недоразумение. Тут Тьяго даже в мыслях не стал иронизировать, ибо работа классная, и терять её никто не хочет. Он сам, наверное, выдаст что-то в этом духе, стараясь подбирать слова и срываясь через раз на родной язык (впрочем, он был уверен, что Админ знает испанский не хуже его). Но спустя добрых полчаса, в течение которых Пиро успел передумать тонну мыслей и спустить под откос кучу нервов, Скаута выпустили на свет божий. Пиро был готов идти на ковёр к Хелен, но этого почему-то не произошло. Такой поворот настолько изумил Тьяго, что у него пропал дар речи вплоть до обратной телепортации на базу.  
— Возвращайтесь к своим прямым обязанностям, — сухо возвестила ему девушка перед тем, как он встал на знакомую крутящуюся платформу. — Будем считать, что вы получили официальный выговор и штраф в размере полумиллиона, который будет удержан из вашей зарплаты. A ti el amigo bueno, compadre.  
Последнее было сказано специально для Тьяго... и тот вдруг всё понял. Так что, едва возникнув в мастерской Инжи, то схватил с полки ближайшую железку и грохнул её об пол так, что она разлетелась на кусочки.  
— Спокойно, приятель! — возмущённо гаркнул механик, а затем поинтересовался. — За вещичками вернулся?  
— Хрена с два, — процедил Поджигатель, быстрым шагом удаляясь из чужой обители и борясь с искушением разгромить целую базу.  
Если эта веснушчатая дрянь хотела его по-настоящему оскорбить, то вряд ли она смогла бы придумать что-то лучше.  
* * * *  
Ни к чему говорить, что Красные были удивлены настолько, что решили отпраздновать такую великую удачу.  
Во-первых, несмотря на все тёрки, Тьяго всё равно оставался "своим"; он продержался на этом месте куда дольше предшественников и давно стал полноправным членом команды. Во-вторых, он отлично знал своё дело благодаря регулярным тренировкам и врождённому упорству. В-третьих, не каждый день кто-то возвращается живым с ковра Хелен, да ещё при этом сохраняет работу.  
Участвовать в шабаше отказались Солдат (по известным причинам) и Скаут (по ним же). Все остальные же принялись за выпивку и вкусный ужин, который приготовил Шпион. В это время сам виновник торжества сидел на своей кровати, схватившись за волосы, и боролся с желанием убить всех на месте, и в первую очередь — Синюю сволочь. Ещё никогда кубинец не чувствовал себя таким униженным; быть обязанным этой твари — последнее, что он вообще хотел в этой жизни. Это отвратительное ощущение поглотило его целиком и больше не отпускало, как будто присосавшись навсегда. Блядь, да его же просто используют! И развели эту бадягу только для того, чтобы сохранить себе крепкий хер, на котором в любой момент можно прыгать! Тьяго вскочил, ошпаренный этой мыслью. Нет, чёрт подери, он не собирается это всё терпеть. И не останется здесь, каждый день думая, что должен какому-то гопнику. Метнувшись под кровать, где валялась большая сумка, он выволок её на свет божий и принялся кидать в неё вещи. 

Завтра же он подаст увольнительную и свалит отсюда. А потом выследит ирландца и отомстит по-настоящему. Без респауна.  
* * * *  
— Только честно: меня убьют? — мрачно поинтересовался Уилл уже на базе, когда остался наедине с девушкой; та выглядела абсолютно непринуждённой, словно эти дела её не волновали. Хотя, наверняка она сейчас думает о том, что ей снова придётся искать очередного бегуна для освободившейся вакансии. После пожимания плечами в ответ, парень промолчал, задумавшись, и снова подал голос: — А насчёт тюрьмы?  
— Эту проблему мы уже решили — ты свободен.  
— То есть, вы меня просто на самоволку отпускаете, так получается?  
— Можно сказать и так, — с тенью ухмылки ответила ему мисс Полинг, и Уильяму начало казаться, что она чего-то недоговаривает.  
— И денег лишат?  
— Большей их части.  
Коротко кивнув, Уилл в усталом жесте провёл ладонью по лицу и тихо выдохнул. Вряд ли всё так просто, как ему говорят. Стало даже немного любопытно, что с ним будет дальше и что его ждёт. Теперь мысль о смерти немного пугала; всё начало возвращаться на круги своя.  
Все наёмники смирённо сидели в гостиной и терпеливо ждали. Это было немного забавно и странно одновременно, потому что ни болтовни, ничего не было слышно, когда парочка явилась на пороге. Восемь пар глаз тут же метнулись в одну сторону и все они были разными. Скаута волновал взгляд только одного человека, вскочившего с дивана, стоило только завидеть своего друга. Самый обеспокоенный и взволнованный; в груди опять неприятно заныло. Все так и молчали, пока голос не подала помощница Хелен. Она объяснила сложившуюся ситуацию, оповестила о том, что у них есть всего несколько часов, чтобы распрощаться, а потом на замену Уильяму придёт кто-то другой. Кто-то от последнего цокнул языком и недовольно проворчал, мол, хоть бы один Скаут уже продержался хотя бы год. Нуа сделал один шаг вперёд, другой и почти истерически затараторил:  
— Неужели нельзя ничего придумать и оставить его? Он ведь хорошо работал — я знаю, вы видели его счёт. Можно же...сделать выговор? — когда девушка покачала головой и собиралась было ответить, Лайне её резко прервал криком: — Tee jotain! Ole hyva!  
— Мне очень жаль, Пиро, — искренне сказала Полинг. — Скаута не будет здесь к утру. Проведите это время с пользой.  
— Ei! Puhu Helen! — широкими шагами парнишка преодолел всё расстояние от дивана и до девушки, уже собирался было в неё вцепиться, но возникшая перед ним фигура, в чьи объятия он угодил, просто не дала этого сделать. — Ole hy-yva-a-a...  
— Мисс Полинг, милая. С этим действительно уже ничего не поделать? — эта сцена тронула даже сердце Шпиона. Получив отрицательный ответ, мужчина тяжело вздохнул, прошёл к помощнице и предложил проводить её обратно.  
— Дела-а, — протянул Делл, качая головой.  
* * * *  
Вечером ребята всей гурьбой собрались в гостиной, чтобы отметить проводы Скаута. И как бы ни старались отшучиваться для поднятия настроения, весёлыми были далеко не все. Нуа так и вовсе всё время просидел, обнимая руку своего друга и утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. Его пытались растрясти, больше всех старался Уильям, но все попытки сводились к одному. В конечном итоге решили оставить парнишку в покое и только Уилл изредка успокаивающе гладил парня то по голове, то по плечам. Потом, когда время перевалило за десять, Скауту вздумалось немного пройтись и освежиться. Обстановка оказалась чересчур угнетающей, к такому он был не привыкший, так что долго не выдержал. Кое-как освободившись из мёртвой хватки Пиро и растрепав тому волосы, он пообещал скоро вернуться и вышел из комнаты, а после и из здания.  
На улице уже было темно: солнце скрылось и не палило, обжигая кожу, на небе хаотичной россыпью разбросались звёзды, а лёгкий ветер был приятно тёплым. Нет, серьёзно, почему Администратор не устраивала ночные рейды? Ей бы все за это сказали "большое спасибо". Уилл навернул по едва освещённому полю один круг, а потом устроился на деревянной постройке, на которой была расположена платформа — захватываемая точка. Усевшись в привычную позу, парень сунул руку в карман, задумчиво покрутил в руке коробок, словно обдумывая свои мысли, и вынул сигарету, после прикуривая. Зря он, наверное, всё это устроил. Зря он в последний момент поддался чувству жалости и помог врагу. Зажимая сигарету зубами, Уильям горько усмехнулся и тряхнул головой. Чего теперь об этом думать? Тут уже ни черта не поделаешь.  
* * * *  
— Вот тебе ёмкость, — тихо сказал Красный Медик, которого разбудили посреди ночи; взлохмаченный, со слезящимися глазами и халатом на голое тело, он сипло давал инструкции своему подопечному. — Держи в холодильнике, но не суй в морозилку. Я её завернул поплотнее, чтоб не нагревалась… вкалывай два раза в день по полтора миллилитра, но не больше, слышишь! Я тут прикинул, что этого количества должно хватить до полного выздоровления. Как закончится — позвони мне, вот номер. В любое время, Тьяго. Я хочу быть уверенным, что всё получилось. Будут какие-то неприятности — смело обращайся. Я и адрес написал.  
Тьяго слушал внимательно и не перебивая. Если честно, он ожидал от врача совершенно другой реакции на последние новости, но Генрих не стал отговаривать товарища от увольнения. Немец вообще воздержался от комментариев по поводу текущей ситуации, за что кубинец был отдельно благодарен.  
— Gracias, doctor, — искренне произнёс бывший Пиро, лучезарно улыбнувшись, хотя в последние месяцы вообще разучился это делать. — Что бы я без вас делал. Но если что-то понадобиться…  
— Не стоит, мальчик мой, — Медик вернул ему улыбку и обнял, похлопав по спине. — Рад был помочь. Тебя проводить?  
— Не надо. Ложитесь-ка вы обратно спать. И да, будет лучше, если вы сделаете вид, что ничего не видели.  
— Разумеется.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и Тьяго вышел из лазарета в тёмные коридоры базы. Выбравшись наружу, он в утренних и ещё прохладных сумерках быстро вышел с территории и, шурша песком, добрался до ближайшей остановки. Среди пустующей асфальтированной трассы она выглядела нелепо и очень-очень одиноко, но кубинец был этому рад. Опустившись на скамейку и пристроив багаж рядом, он опять взялся крутить в пальцах Шпионовскую сигарету и боролся с желанием закурить. Мысли потекли в направлении реальной жизни, из которой он и пришёл в проект; раньше он совсем-совсем не думал о том, что будет после увольнения. Во-первых, он вернётся домой и убедится, что с его многомиллионным счётом всё в порядке, хотя счета Mann Co охранялись надёжнее, чем в швейцарском банке. Затем примется искать себе новое жилище. А затем… кто знает. Может, купит снарягу и подастся в настоящую армию; его возьмут наёмником куда угодно после нескольких лет работы в «Team Fortress», это уж точно. И там он благополучно сдохнет на какой-нибудь миссии, не оставив наследников. Хотя, можно сделать финт ушами и завещать всё пополам Медику и Инженеру — тем ребятам, которые терпели его выходки и вообще делали ему только добро…  
Но прежде всего надо отомстить ирландской заднице. Которая, кстати, прямо сейчас тоже тащила свои скромные манатки на ту же самую остановку.  
* * * *  
Пришлось потратить полчаса на уговоры Нуа остаться и не плестись следом. Вся база спала, а Уильям чуть ли не на повышенных тонах ворчал и толкал засранца обратно в комнату. "Поспи давай, бля", — говорил он, подталкивая Пиро к кровати и усаживая. А тот всё "не хочу" да "не буду". В конечном итоге Уилл сорвался и зацеловал финскую морду. Понял бы он раньше, что это поможет лучше уговоров, то и время тратить бы не пришлось. Как результат: Нуа сдался и завалился спать, а Скаут, теперь уже бывший, перед тем, как уйти, оставил на столе злосчастную зажигалку. Они смогут связаться, но, если что-то пойдёт не так, то хотелось бы, чтобы у Лайне осталось хоть что-то на память. Правда, вспомнив о любви финна к истории мира, Уильям ещё и книги притащил, заодно и от лишнего груза избавился. И только после всего этого он смог прихватить с собой свои вещи и отправиться за пределы базы.

Это уже были вторые бессонные сутки. Но Уильям держался молодцом, хоть и зевал по дороге к остановке, да глаза жмурил. В очередной раз поправляя лямку сумки, парень тряхнул головой, подавил новый зевок и поднял взгляд. А потом замер на месте, хмурясь от недоумения. Либо ему срочно нужен сон, думалось, либо он что-то не понимает. Разве он не уговорил Администратора? Почему этот кудрявый dimwit сейчас сидит на остановке? Не провожать же пришёл, в конце концов. Уилл ускорил шаг, чтобы как можно скорее выяснить, в чём дело.

— Ты чё здесь делаешь? — резко, безо всяких приветствий, спросил он, бросив сумку под скамью и усаживаясь на оную.  
— Погулять вышел, — огрызнулся Тьяго, сминая и отбрасывая сигарету в сторону, хотя дефицит табака ему теперь не грозил; он мог прокурить свои лёгкие до непотребного состояния, благо деньги это позволяли. Он встал, и рука незаметно скользнула назад под ремень, где торчал револьвер француза. Сначала кубинец хотел спереть у него Амбассадор, благо он был более надёжным и красивым, но размеры не позволяли носить его так, чтобы палили не сразу. Ничто не мешало ему застрелить ублюдка на месте, но ему всё-таки хотелось узнать, какие мысли витали в этой лохматой башке.  
— Я без понятия, что именно ты наговорил этой старой суке, но какого хрена ты ей там про меня распинался? — чувствуя, что заводится, процедил бывший Поджигатель. — Думаешь, я не в состоянии разобраться сам? Думаешь, что я мог остаться, зная, что, блядь, чем-то тебе обязан? Да, я не выспался тогда, но это мои чёртовы проблемы, не твои! И свою грёбаную жалость можешь засунуть себе далеко и надолго, asqueroso!  
О'Доэрти облизнулся, цокнул языком и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. И вот ради этого он устраивал тот спектакль одного актёра? Хотя, ничего другого, в принципе, ожидать не стоило. Пальцы запутались в волосах, растрепали их; Уилл вздохнул и поднял карие глаза на взбесившегося кубинца. Сам он при этом выглядел более, чем непринуждённо.

— Не припомню, чтобы я говорил "ты у меня в долгу". Я не столько ради тебя там распинался. Ну да, подумаешь, отговорил выпинывать твою жопу с проекта. Подумаешь, оставил тебе твоё сраное рабочее место, — пожал плечами и развёл руки в стороны. — Всё это ради того, чтобы потом всё оставшееся время я не страдал от того, что перед кем-то виноват! Нуа мне по горло хватает, тебя мне ещё не хватало. Я просто рассказал ей всё, как есть. Я не стоял на коленях и не умолял "ну, оставьте его, ну, пожалуйста!" Ага? Ещё вопросы?  
— Это ничего не меняет, — мрачно заявил Тьяго, у которого взыграла гордость (а, быть может, её жалкие остатки?). — Мне нахрен не сдались твои грёбаные подачки. Будь ты хоть немного сдержанее, мы оба сейчас бы сидели на своих базах и готовились бы к рейду! И вообще, кто тебя просил меня доставать ещё тогда, на Колдфронте? Кто тебя заставлял ко мне цепляться, как сраный репейник?  
— Да хоть ты лбом об стену бейся, придурок, от того, что я тебе отвечу, ничего не изменится! А вообще, давай я тебе встречный вопрос задам, а? Тебя никто не просил нагибать меня! — взъевшись, Уильям аж со скамьи подскочил, вновь возвышаясь над маленьким парнем. — Да, окей, я виноват во всём этом дерьме, но и ты здесь подговнил, ага.  
— Я объяснил тебе свои мотивы, — сухо донеслось ирландцу в ответ; чужие пальцы крепче сжались на рукоятке оружия. Бывший Пиро смотрел на Скаута снизу вверх исподлобья, что ему очень не нравилось, так что он сделал шаг назад, чтобы хоть как-то уровнять положение.  
— И нет, я не оправдываюсь, — продолжил он, перебив предсказуемую реплику. — Теперь это бесполезно. Мне казалось, я сделал всё, чтобы ты отъебался, но ты продолжил меня бесить. И теперь — та-да! — вкушаешь последствия. Надеюсь, ты счастлив.  
Всё как-то разом опротивело, и даже мысль о мести перестала греть душу. Эта демагогия отбила всякую охоту вытаскивать ствол наружу и нажимать спуск. Если бы он по-настоящему хотел бы грохнуть засранца, он бы сделал это ещё в первый день на этой базе. Что-то удерживало его теперь от решающего выстрела, но понять бы ещё, что конкретно. Быть может, понимание, что они вот-вот разъедутся и никогда больше в жизни не пересекутся?  
Тьяго тяжело вздохнул и поджал губы. Затем просто сел обратно на доски и опять надвинул на разноцветные глаза солнечные очки. Говорить ещё хоть что-то ему больше не хотелось.  
— Dimwit, — недовольно фыркнул Уильям, взмахивая руками отходя на пару шагов. Всё было впустую, все старания. В итоге оба остались ни с чем. Ха, да и ладно, не его проблемы. Раз хочет так, пусть действует по-своему. Ему дали шанс, а он от него не слишком уж вежливо отказался. Чёрт с ним; лишняя нервотрёпка.

Рука снова полезла в карман за пачкой, парень зажал сигарету зубами и закурил. К счастью, зажигалка имелась, та самая, которую вернуть так и забыл. Ну, вряд ли из-за такого пустяка будут устраивать ругань. С закуриванием, вроде, у наёмников проблем не имелось. В случае чего, всегда можно будет обратиться к Поджигателю.

Воцарилась тишина. На улице не было совершенно никого, кроме этих двоих. И автобусов было не видать поблизости. Очень жаль, потому что теперь отчего-то находиться в компании Тьяго было... трудно. Сначала обругал, а теперь сидит, губы дует. Ему помогли, а он недоволен. Фифа неблагодарная какая, тьхе. Сделав последнюю затяжку и тяжело выдохнув, Уилл затушил сигарету об руку (вычурная привычка), отбросил окурок и вернулся на скамейку.

— Знаешь, ты мог просто забить хуй. И остаться на месте. А не бросать дело только из-за того, что твою жопу отгородили.  
Кубинец не среагировал. К счастью, под очками не было видно, каким убийственным взглядом он смотрит на чужую дымящую сигарету. Для человека, который бросил эту привычку, да ещё и крайне насильственным путём, это было испытанием. Он не собирался устраивать тут лекцию про свою уязвлённую гордость; если парень не понял с первого раза, то не поймёт и на тридцать третий.  
Так они и сидели. Автобус всё не шёл, и причины опоздания были абсолютно неясны. Если в воздухе между двумя наёмниками витало напряжение, то Тьяго предпочёл его не замечать. День постепенно набирал обороты: из-за горизонта выползло жаркое солнце, осветив пустыню и древние строения. Вдалеке эхом прокатилась знакомая сирена, возвещавшая о начале боя, а затем — и родные звуки и голоса. Странно, что команды выпустили не в полном составе. Не могли же они так быстро найти двум наёмникам замену… сплюнув на песок, бывший Красный Поджигатель подтащил к себе гитару и принялся её расчехлять. Он хотел заглушить всё это. Хотел этого не слышать.  
Он перестал быть частью этого мира, и возможно, что навсегда.  
Уильям вытянул ноги и размял шею, молча слушая бренчание пальцев по струнам. Он пришёл к полному умиротворению, пускай и ненадолго. Спокойно, никаких больше перепалок, идиллия. В голове почти ни одной мысли, хотя, казалось бы, что следовало бы об этом задуматься. Ему ещё в Америку лететь, в Бостон, так что на обмозговывания будет достаточно времени. Да и чего париться; выход есть из любой ситуации, даже самой скверной. А это — пустяк, нечего тут вообще голову ломать.

Счёт времени потерялся, пока двое бывших наёмников сидели на остановке. Уилл едва не задремал, до того его убаюкала чужая игра на гитаре. Когда он совсем начал клевать носом, до ушей донеслось брюзжание мотора. Дрогнув и раскрыв глаза, парень склонился вперёд и, завидев автобус, поднялся со скамьи. Ну вот, теперь какое-то время уйдёт на поездку до города, там до аэропорта, а потом самолёт. И на этом можно ставить точку. Прихватив с собой сумку, Уилл быстро забрался в транспорт, к счастью, пустующий, прошёл почти в самый конец и занял оба сидения, сбрасывая сумку на пол и спиной прислоняясь к оконному стеклу. Автобус скоро тронется с места, а Уильяму вдруг показалось, что он уедет не от своих друзей и работы, а от проблем, которые сам устроил. Видеть это, как и вспоминать, хотелось меньше всего, так что он закрыл глаза и не намеревался открывать до самого конца.  
Путь всё катится к чёрту уже. Хватит.


End file.
